


Old Country

by akivane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean去了Hogwarts。（涉及恶魔降临，死亡圣器）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ak2kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak2kid/gifts).
  * A translation of [Old Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164479) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> 请不要纠结Harry Potter原著涉及的时间——死亡圣器在原著中实际发生于1997至1998年，但是为了与SPN共轨，本作中霍格沃兹之战的时间设定与恶魔降临时间一致。
> 
>  
> 
> 感谢astolat给我授权让我能够翻译这篇很赞的同人。谢谢基友ak2kid给我推荐了这篇文，让我忙活了好几个月提升英文水平。谢谢Edna和阿猎二位在我翻译遇到困难时无私地给予我帮助。谢谢在随缘居论坛对我的渣水平翻译不离不弃的菇凉们太太们。

Impala的里程表显示他们那天一共行驶了423英里，他们从298号出口驶下州际公路，然后在遇到的第三家汽车旅馆——其实就是几间零零散散的破房子围着一个满是沙砾的大停车场——停下车。他们用一张新制的卡付了帐，鉴于他们已经两个周没跟任何人联系，现在，这个世界上除了他们自己和老天爷没人知道他们在哪儿。因此，当夜幕刚刚降临，响起的敲门声令Dean立刻停下手里擦枪的动作，快速平稳地将枪械拼回去。他们离开床，一边慢慢向房门靠近一边将弹药填上。

“嘿，谁在外面。”Dean应了声，脑子里转个不停。房间远远另一头的小厨房里有一扇窗户；如果是联邦调查局的人，或许他能够拖延足够长的时间让Sam从那儿逃走——如果那边也有他们的人，那么他可以往他们眼睛里洒闪光粉。距此不远处就有一片黑漆漆的树林，他们可以沿着路跑进去躲好。

门外没人应答，而是继续传来一阵咄咄咄的敲门声。Sam谨慎地从猫眼往外看了看，然后退回来，沉声说，“外面没人。”

Dean看了看脚下：他们布置在门槛内侧的盐线仍是完好的；他又快速移动到窗帘边查看窗户。“见鬼了！”他吓了一大跳。

一只猫头鹰瞪着他那双羽毛下的巨大黄眼看着他，坚硬的喙坚持不懈地啄着窗户。

“看看，是只发了疯的猫头鹰。”Dean说，他盯着那只猫头鹰，将手枪收起来。

“猫头鹰也会发疯？”Sam怀疑地说。

“你别告诉我这事儿很正常，”Dean边说边指着那只猫头鹰。那家伙更加激动了，从窗栏上飞起来直接用爪子抓玻璃。

Sam眯起眼靠近窗户，“那是——是不是有封信系在他的腿上？”

“伙计，别 **打开** ——”

已经晚了，Sam已经打开窗户，那只猫头鹰冲进屋里，发出气愤的叫声，开始围着他们俩的脑袋打转。他们花了差不多半小时才把这家伙弄到电视机上消停下来，顺利取下那张条子——它不让Sam靠近自己，而Dean打死不肯碰那狗屁倒灶的东西。“我仍然认为他携带了沙门氏菌或者是别的什么东西。”他咕哝地抱怨着，展开那张纸，然后死死瞪住了信头。

Dean Michael Winchester

美国宾夕法尼亚州博客诺乡村小屋7号房

Sam从他肩膀处看下来。“好吧，这可真诡异。”他说，这描述可真他妈够保守。

Dean忽地转头看向那只猫头鹰。“该死的怎么会有人知道我们在——基督啊，我居然在跟一只该死的猫头鹰说话。”他截住自己的话头。

那猫头鹰不耐烦地嘶叫着，将自己的爪子伸出来。Dean把信纸收进怀里。“才不让你拿回去，Woodsy*1，这上面说了这封信是给我的。”

猫头鹰没再叫了，而是瞥了他一眼，随即直冲着他从电视机上冲过来。Dean连滚带爬地倒回床上，手里仍然抓着那封信。猫头鹰居然冲着他牛仔裤的口袋猛啄起来——“他妈的变态狂！快给老子滚开！”Dean大叫，而Sam只是站在一边儿大笑个不停——它把Dean的钱包拉出来，暴怒不堪地一阵猛甩，二十块、一百块的纸币散了一地，最后它叼着一张二十美元径直从窗户飞了出去，临走还不忘在他们跟前嚣张地甩了甩尾羽。

“棒极了。”Dean说。“我被一只猫头鹰打劫了。闭上你的嘴，bitch。这一点儿也不好笑。”

“那么信里说了些什么？”Sam问，他仍然忍不住咧嘴笑。

Dean撕开信封，上面写着：

作为一个资产顾问，非常遗憾地通知您，您的曾外祖父Geoffrey Petrus Albert Quarglehof，Taversham男爵六世于前不久去世了。由于您的曾叔公Perceval Vincent Finchley Quarglehof，叔祖父Reginald Marcus Adelie Quarglehof和Wilberforce Reynold Perceval Quarglehof，堂侄Gilbert Perceval Tuttleshaft Quarglehof，表侄Rupert Geoffrey Calamy-Quarglehof和Violetta Dorothea Eleanor Calamy-Quarglehof，外祖母Aleisha Margarethe Cordelia Quarglehof-Ryder，舅舅Peter Leslie Quarglehof-Ryder，表兄弟James William Quarglehof-Ryder，和您的母亲Mary Anne Winchester均在此前去世，您是在世的最近血亲，根据长子继承制优先于萨利克法原则，您将继承他的财产并承袭Taversham男爵七世之爵位，享有其所有权利和特权。

我们邀请您莅临我们的事务所办理遗产继承的相关事宜。我们盼望您的到来，期望能够为您提供您的家族整整六代人曾享受过的全方位服务。

您真诚的，

Frances Delacorte Wherry Howe

英国伦敦对角巷125号17楼

Fumpelty & Howe律师事务所

 

* * *

 

Sam觉得这听起来挺酷。他有时候真的是个彻头彻尾的白痴。“你开什么玩笑。”Dean说。

“你觉得有啥问题？”Sam问。

“这可是由一只发疯的猫头鹰送来的，你觉得这能当真？”Dean说。

“可是它找到我们了，难道不是？我只是觉得我们可以调查一下！我们甚至没跟妈妈的家里人通过电话——”

“对啊，现在他们全都死了，现在想起来关注这个可晚了一点，Sam。”

“妈妈还有两个弟弟，他们可能还活着，而且很可能还有其他远房亲戚。”Sam说，“总之，那不是重点——”

“啊哈，重点是，这完全是扯淡。”Dean说。

Sam抱起双臂哼了声。“或者，重点是，我们得搭飞机到那儿去，而你在害怕。”

“嘿，再八个月这一切都是你的了，到时候你想干啥就干啥。”Dean怒气冲冲地说，Sam畏缩着，血色从他脸上褪去，露在衣领外的皮肤一片惨白，他低声地骂了一句，“操你的。”然后砰一声摔上门走了。

Dean重重地跌坐到床上，试着生Sam的气，但是他更生自己的气。他只是没办法不去想那件事。他没想过长命百岁，可也不想这么快就下地狱。他不后悔；当他抬起头通过窗户看到Sam低着头双拳紧握地站在停车场里，蓬松的发尾软软地垂在他脸上，高大的、活生生的、仍呼吸着，他更不会后悔。如果有第二次机会他仍然会做一样的决定，而且他不会做任何可能解开契约让Sam死掉的事。

但是该来的躲不掉：分针在表盘上不断转动，时间分秒流逝，时日渐进。是啊，对Sam来说一样不好过——一天看三本书，不放过任何看上去可能有用的东西，试着同时学习四种语言让自己能够阅读那些没有译本的资料。他的眼睛里总是萦绕着疲劳的神色，Dean知道，Sam执着于那只发疯的猫头鹰唯一的原因就是他幻想着可能有哪个远房亲戚能帮上忙。

但是那根本没用。他仍清晰地记得在妈妈的葬礼上，没有一个人愿意为爸爸，或者说是他们做点什么；他们有的，Dean一点也不稀罕。如果Sam救不了他，那么没人可以，他不想在这些事情上浪费任何一点时间。

他把信揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。

 

* * *

 

第二天，他们开车去了一个大约20英里外的小弹药店，店里卖一些空枪和子弹，店长认识某个跟他们老爹一起服役的人。路上他们没怎么说话；Sam没再提起那封信。他趁着Dean看货的时候将店长拉到后面的角落里谈了一些他不想让Dean能偷听到的事情。然后他走过来说，“给我钥匙，我过几个小时就回来。”

这段时间他经常这样；Dean把钥匙放到他手里，看着Sam快步走开扬尘而去，然后回到店里。“嘿，你有Glock 19C*2的零件吗？”

他们很晚的时候才在一个酒吧的角落里啃了些汉堡权当晚餐；Sam离开了四个小时才回来，后座上堆了九本新书，旧的七本不见了。他已经开始读其中的一本，一手拿着汉堡，一手翻着摊开在桌上的书。Dean吃完他那一份，靠在墙上拿着他的第二瓶啤酒，看着Sam好一阵，Sam在看那些拉丁文书的时候嘴巴会无声地默读。

当他们终于回到旅馆，天已经黑透了，门上有张纸条，上面写着让他到前台去。前台看着他们走进来。“嘿，”他怀疑地说，“你们中谁是Dean Winchester？”

他们付钱的那张信用卡卡主是Wiley Cody。“呃，对，这是他婚前的姓氏*3。”Dean说，脑子里转得飞快，又用大拇指戳了戳Sam。

“嗯啊？”前台哼了哼。Sam用力在他的脚踝踢了一脚；Dean就势往柜台上一靠，对着前台露出一个灿烂的微笑。“哦——哦，呃，哦，嗯，呃——这里有些给你的信，”前台结结巴巴地说，用指尖将那些信推过来。

这些信全都一模一样。

Dean Michael Winchester

美国宾夕法尼亚州博客诺乡村小屋7号房

**盼复**

“嘿，你还欠我们一个价值20美金的癌症研究储蓄罐。”前台补充道。

“什么？”Dean文。

“你朋友训练的猫头鹰把储蓄罐抢走了。”前台说，“那个罐子差不多是满的。”

Sam在他们离开后又在他的脚踝踢了一脚。“婚前姓氏？”

“住嘴吧。”Dean伤心地说，把钱包收起来。这一次他根本懒得打开那些信，直接扔掉。

第二天，他把钱装进钱包，收进旅行袋里，整个锁进车的后备箱。“你可以别再送这些东西来了，我不会再付钱给你的。”当那只猫头鹰再一次带着四封都标注了 **望尽快回复** 的信出现，他怒气冲冲地对它说。它怒不可遏地瞪着他——好吧，让它不生气还真是有点为难它，而且它的羽毛全竖起来了——将信扔到地上，临走还拉了泡屎在Impala上。

Dean烧掉了那些信。他为了以防万一还在上面洒了些盐。

第二天，他告诉前台别再让猫头鹰进来了。“那东西带着禽流感，”他说。随后，他呆在屋里，对着窗户外飞来的猫头鹰打响指。它飞出了他的视线，然而十分钟后，八封信嗖嗖嗖地从厨房坏掉的窗户划进来，一次一封，半数落在了Sam正在做的意面酱里。然后，它抓花了车。

“天杀的长羽毛的狗杂——！”Dean大吼着，追到停车场里，但是他太慢了。

“嘿，为什么你就不能给他们回封信呢。”第二天，Sam说，而Dean正在屋子里四处检查，确保所有的门窗都关得好好的并且上了闩。他还给重新上漆打蜡过的爱车罩上了一层油布，又花了一整天用修正液在油布上写： _我有一把猎枪，而且 **我会** 用它的_。他钉了一块木板在邮寄槽下面，然后弯下腰去检查自己塞在门缝里的毛巾是不是还好好的，那块木板突然飞砸到他脸上。

“嗷嗤！”Dean大叫。

十六封信像导弹一样射进来，一封接着一封。外面传来隐隐约约的猫头鹰嘲弄的叫声。

“就是这样，我要去把它嘣了。”Dean说，擦着他被那块木板重击过的前额。Sam拆开了其中一封信，那些信封上全写着 **急 急 急** ，这一次，在底端用小号铅字写着，如果您在旅行费用上有任何不便，可以从遗产中支取，请不要犹豫，向我们设在纽约的分公司申请即可，地址是曼哈顿莱克星顿大道570号G.E.大厦1313套房。

Sam大声地念出来，然后给了Dean一个尖锐的眼神。

“好吧，我们去。”Dean说。“至少这能让我们摆脱这只该死的猫头鹰。”

 

* * *

 

G.E.大厦是一栋超级老的摩天大厦，Dean非常确定他在不少关于纽约的黑白电影里看到过。它有着网状镂空的塔楼，大厅里铺着粉色的大理石，还有一打全副武装的保安。但是，它没有第十三层楼。

“这到底是怎么回事。”Dean在电梯里说。“我们离开这儿。”

“嘿，我们都已经到这儿来了。或许那只是打错字了而已。”Sam说，将他拉回来，抢在Dean发话前摁下12楼的按钮。根本没有1213套房，不过1214套房的接待员很可爱，坐这趟电梯也算是值了，不过她从未听说过Fumpelty&Howe律师事务所。“走吧，让我们去看看14楼。”Sam说，然后他们决定节约时间爬楼梯。

Dean在14楼的入口处站定，回头沿着阶梯看下去。Sam停在了半道上，站在那儿盯着那堵空白一片的墙。“你到底来不来？”

“等一下。”Sam说，于是Dean翻了个白眼转而打开14楼的门。5个戴着安全帽的人从桌边抬头看向他：这一整层楼还全都是水泥构架，到处都布着线。“抱歉，走错了。”Dean说着，将门拉上。“伙计，搞定了。”他边说边转向Sam——他没在那儿了。

“Sam？”Dean叫了一声。他把头探到栏杆外。楼道里一个人影都没有。“Sam！”他两下从楼梯上蹦下来，在最后一阶上打了个滑，往那堵空白的墙直直地撞上去——

——是直直穿过那堵墙，他感到耳压骤变4，整个人撞进一个铺着舒适地毯的走廊里。他不成人形地仰倒在地，身边立着几个巨大的铁制鸟笼，里面全都是猫头鹰。他盯着最大的那个笼子，里面有着巨大黄色眼睛的大角枭正瞪着他。“是 **你** ！”Dean厌恶地大叫。

那猫头鹰粗鲁地叫了一声。其他的猫头鹰起哄般跟着轻声叫起来，其中一只更是把头扭到屁股下面去看他，Dean认为这一只也是个不懂礼貌的。他从地上跳起来，往笼子踏近一步。

“嘿，你也来了，咱们走吧。”Sam从走廊那一头走过来，对他说。

Dean说，“等等，我要——别，等等——”Sam将他拉开。

“你不会杀一只猫头鹰，Dean！”Sam说。

“你看到了它都对我的车做了些什么！至少得扯掉他尾巴上的毛，”Dean嘟囔着抱怨，不过他放弃了，跟着Sam沿着走廊往前走。

墙上挂着的煤气灯里闪着蓝色的灯光，地上厚厚的红色地毯踏上去一丝脚步声都没。走廊里空荡荡的，每隔几步远就有一道厚重的木门，上面标着1301，1302这样的数字，一直到拐角处，1313套房有着用铁装饰的巨大双扇门，匾额上标识着火焰字体。

他们盯着那燃烧着的字母好一阵。“兄弟，我们这辈子还真是一团混乱。”Dean说着，避开那些火焰推开了那道门。

 

* * *

 

秘书疑惑地看着他们，这让Dean感到很不公平，因为她才是那个穿着亮红色女巫服饰，手指甲每十秒钟变换一次颜色以便于搭配她头发的家伙。“请问你们这是……？”

“女士，我也不知道。”Dean说。“我只是希望你们那只发疯的猫头鹰别再来骚扰我了。”

“我们收到了这封信。”Sam说着将信递给她。她看了一眼，立刻瞪大了双眼。“请等一下。”她说，突然消失了。字面意思。

“天呐，我恨这个。”Dean说，将双手塞进衣裳口袋里，观察了下办公室，沉重的木镶板书柜装满了他看不懂的四英寸厚精装大部头，一个巨大的有着金箔大陆和青金石海洋的地球仪在墙角缓慢地自传着。“这些家伙很邪门，Sam。”

“他们是律师，Dean，不是恶魔。”Sam说。

“这更糟。”Dean反击道，闻言，Sam不由得翻了个白眼。

身后什么地方传来门打开的声音，不一会儿一个穿着镶金刺绣黑色长袍的男人匆匆忙忙地向他们走来，秘书跟在他身后。“Taversham阁下！”他说，向着Dean伸出自己的手。“我是Whittington Bigglespoth，纽约分部的高级合伙人。”他有着几束杂草般的白发，一张不讨人喜欢的清癯的嘴。他的表情很奇怪；这让Dean整整过了一秒钟才明白过来他正试着微笑，可惜不奏效。“很高兴，应该是很荣幸能够见到你们。而且是如此一个，”他咳嗽了一声，又或许是在笑，“新奇的到达方式。请原谅我们对此毫无准备。请，请，这边请——”

他在引导他们顺着走廊行向他的办公室的路上一直喋喋不休。“我们通常不建议从后门进来，某种程度上，”他向身后讲，“这栋大楼的保安部门在过去几年愈发疑神疑鬼，我们的很多，呃，更愿意选择后门的客人感到颇为不便——不过，”他打量了一下他们，“我必须称赞你们——因为，没人能认出你们并不是麻瓜——”

 **麻瓜** ？Dean用嘴型问Sam。Sam耸了耸肩，他也搞不懂。

他们落座，Bigglespoth拿出文件开始讨论。Dean坚持了3秒钟就开始开小差，直到Sam用力踢他屁股下的椅子腿他才回过神来，发现穿着律师袍子的家伙正期待地等着。

“瞧，我对这些官方八股文不怎么感冒，”Dean说，“所以，直接告诉我结论。”他认为无论这次谈话的主旨是什么，这么说总行得通。

“啊，”Bigglespoth清了清嗓子。“包括Taversham大宅和庭院，庄园的价值大约是两千三百万金加隆。”

“啊哈，”Dean嘲弄地说，“那么，一万金加隆等于一美元？”

Bigglespoth轻轻拍了拍他椅子上的一颗小石头，那颗小石头砰地一下伸出了手脚和一个圆溜溜的绷着脸的小脑袋。“现在金加隆和美元的汇率。”他说。

“什么美元？什么美元？”那胖乎乎的石头人暴躁地吱吱叫唤。

“当然是美国！”Bigglespoth嘶嘶地吼回去。

“4.82163美元等于一金加隆。”石头小人说，然后迅速地缩回一团。

“一亿一千万美元，”Sam不自觉地说。然后，他顿了一下。“一亿一千万美金？”他的声音到最后都变得刺耳起来。

“啊，恐怕是的。”Bigglespoth说，“根据目前的税法，继承遗产的税率吧啦吧啦吧啦，家庭信托吧啦吧啦吧啦，流动资产吧啦吧啦吧啦，折算下来庄园大约价值九千四百万美元，其中大部分——”

Dean打断他，“这时候偷拍的摄像机该出来了，对吧？”

Bigglespoth打住，茫然地看着他。“偷拍的……摄像机？”他说。

解释清楚花了些时间。倒不是说Dean介意有人给了他全世界的钱，不过这到底是怎么一回事？然后，在迷迷糊糊地又听Bigglespoth嘟嘟囔囔了半小时税啊，年收入啊，利率啊，Dean最终又打断了他。“好吧，我该怎么把这些套现？”

“呃，请您再说一遍？”Bigglespoth说。

Dean挥了挥手。“套现。把九千万全都装进一个手提箱里。”

Sam翻了个白眼。“Dean。”他咬着牙说，那种 **你真让我丢脸** 的语气。

“吖，好吧，两个手提箱。”Dean说。“一个大旅行箱。随便什么。我不需要一栋他妈的英国乡村小屋，我也不需要一个，什么什么，信托。打破小猪扑满吧。”他往后仰起头，对着Sam咧嘴笑。“我会带你去迪士尼。”

Bigglespoth惊恐地瞪着他。他的手都发抖了。“卖掉……Taversham庄园？”

“Dean！”Sam叫他。

“伙计！”Dean说。“我们拿一栋在英格兰的破房子有什么用？得了吧。”Sam只是背过手不看他，用力坐进自己的椅子里。好吧，相信Sam能凭着一座见鬼的房子搞定一切。“事实上，那啥，也许那房子闹鬼的话我们可以——”

“当然！”Bigglespoth急切地说。“在Taversham庄园里有17个历史悠久的鬼魂！”

Dean挑起一根眉毛。这地方还真有。“他们杀过人吗？”

“什么？当然没有！”Bigglespoth说。“他们全都是经过鉴定的充满人性的幽灵，不是那种危险的意识残留——”

“啊哈，”Dean说，“嘿，真是棒极了。你可以把它卖给那些，那些家伙，猎鬼人？电视剧里那种。”

“可是——但是——”Bigglespoth结结巴巴地说，“你们家族十一代人——那个魔法森林——那个Gallimauphry Adelbert阁下用来诱捕温什科姆狼獾的魔法迷宫——”

“你在开玩笑的，对吧？”Dean

“那个图书馆！”Bigglespoth绝望地说。“三万卷——初版的魔鬼威灵记*5——”

Sam猛地站起来以至于他的椅子都向后滑了好几英寸。

“啊哦，该死。”Dean说。

那之后，Bigglespoth整整有半分钟的时间用一大堆文件和签名事项丝毫不让他们喘口气儿；他看上去依然满头大汗被吓得够呛，简直是推着他们走过走廊。“只是一次短暂的飞路之行——全都准备好了——别的合伙人正热切期盼着见到你们呐——”他领着他们止步在一个大大的壁炉前，期待地站在那儿等着。Dean看向Sam，对方只是一脸空白地回看着他。Bigglespoth慎重地挥手示意一个装满了闪闪发光的沙子的烟灰缸。

“你得清楚地讲出来。”Dean说。

“呃，对角巷？”Bigglespoth说。

“好吧？”Dean说。

Sam用手肘戳了他一下，说，“我们从未去过那儿。或许您能做个示范——”

“噢，我实在是考虑不周，你们当然可能不认识路，”Bigglespoth说。“当然——不好意思——”他踏前一步，抓了一大把沙子撒进壁炉里。那原本温和无害安静燃烧的火焰猛地窜起老高变成了亮绿色，Bigglespoth喊了一声，“对角巷！”然后踏进炉火里，消失了。

炉火恢复了之前温和无害，偶尔发出啪滋声的状态。Dean瞪着空荡荡的壁炉，Bigglespoth确实已经不在那儿了。然后他看向Sam。“好吧，让我们离开这儿。”

“Dean。”Sam说。

“说真的，我们真要干这个？”

Sam抓了一些沙，扔进去，说，“对角巷。”然后不见了。Dean想那是一个肯定的回答。“卧槽。”他嘀咕着，检查了一下他的Glock手枪仍紧紧地塞在他的牛仔裤后，然后抓了满满一把。这时他突然不确定，Bigglespoth有没有拿更多？他松手扔掉，重新抓了更大一把，洒进壁炉里，大喊，“对角巷。”然后闭着眼睛踏进熊熊燃烧的绿色火焰里。

这感觉就像是有双手扣进了他的双臂将他直直往下扯，到处都是黑色的隧道在他身边呼啸而过，寒冷的风随着更多突如其来的绿色火焰砸在他脸上，而他只是不断地往下掉。他试着伸出手去碰触些什么，任何东西，但是那儿啥都没有——就像是他被卷进了龙卷风里，被裹着直直往里坠。“卧了个大槽！”他尖叫着，从一个壁炉飞出来到了一条热闹的街上，着陆时差点撞倒了两个穿着及地长袍的家伙。“操他的耶稣啊！”Dean蹭地站起来，伸手往身后一探——Glock还在那——环顾四周。

“好吧。”Sam说着，抓住他的手臂。“冷静点，你这样看上去跟疯了一样。”

“我是疯了！”Dean揪住Sam的衬衣。“我真是疯了才会听你的！现在我们他妈的 **到底** 在哪儿？”

“呃，对角巷。”Bigglespoth站在几步远的地方说，眼睛睁得大大的。“我们的总部——”他向着他们身后的高大建筑挥了挥手，上面有一块低调的金属匾额：125。

“我以为你们的总部在伦敦。”Sam说。

“没错，”Bigglespoth说，“伦敦，对角巷——”

“伦敦？”Dean说。“ **伦敦** ？你把我们弄到英格兰来了？我的车怎么办！”

“您的，什么？”Bigglespoth问。

“我的车！”Dean说，“就停在纽约那条操蛋的大街上！”

“我告诉过你要停到车库里。”Sam小声地说。

“闭嘴，我才不要让那些泊车小弟碰我的车。”

Bigglespoth壮着胆子说，“您的意思是，一辆汽车？一辆 **麻瓜** 汽车？”他听上去不怎么确定。或许他的语气里还带着那么一丝嘲笑。

Dean微笑起来。Bigglespoth的双眼瞪大了，他立马往后退。“我的意思是，”Dean说，考虑到目前的状况他真的是非常冷静了，“我的1967年产雪弗兰羚羊，我父亲在我17岁的时候将她交到我手里，要是她因为你把我他妹的弄到大洋这边而被哪个混球拖走了——”

“噢，”Bigglespoth倒抽一口气，或许是因为他的后背已经抵上了墙，而他再也无路可退。“传家宝，当然，我明白——我保证！我会让Gribbleroot和Grinder搞定的——公司聘用了他们——”

“没人能动我的宝贝，”Dean怒气冲冲地说。

“不，不。”Bigglespoth说。“他们是手工艺品搬运的专家——为古灵阁管理无价之宝！他们绝对不会想要启动——”

Sam将Dean拖回来。“车会 **没事** 的，Dean！我们随时可以回去——”

“你疯了吗？”Dean说，“我再也不会去掺合那玩意儿，你也不行。”

“兄弟，我们正身处伦敦。”Sam说。“只花了五分钟。”就好像那很酷，而不是他妈的一个错误。他正咧着嘴笑嘞，看在上帝的份儿上。

“我恨你。”Dean说。

他现在更恨Sam了，更加更加恨。他呆在一间巨大的密不透风的屋里整整天杀的四个小时，那半打开口闭口叫 **爵爷** ——这他妈才不是他的代称——的律师一直唧唧呱呱着法律法规的废话，不停地扔过来文件，Sam来者不拒，仔细阅读还问一些有关的问题，然后引来他们更多的废话——“还剩八个月，你就让我这么坐过去？”Dean终于忍不住爆发了，Sam一拳打在他嘴角上，Dean掀翻了Sam的椅子将他摔在地板上，那些律师们全都尖叫着四散开去。最后Sam将他推到墙上紧紧压住，厚重的木镶板吸收了两具身体造成的碰撞声，他的前额靠着Dean的，低语着，“住口。住口。我不会让你，我不会——”

“我知道。”Dean说，他的喉咙发紧，双手保护性地托着Sam的后脑勺，因为Sam的声音是那么害怕而破碎，而Dean开始思考或许接受这一切并不是那么糟，至少在那之后能给Sam留下些什么。

所以当那些律师们从藏身的家具后面钻出来之后，Dean说，“刚才真是不好意思——瞧，你们知道的，你们干嘛不把所有的东西都交给Sam呢，所有需要我签字的我都会签。”

他们全都迫不及待地点头，Bigglespoth则说，“也许你愿意去看一下庄园——”

“棒极了。”Dean说。“只是别让我们通过烟囱去那儿就成。”

 

* * *

 

“呃，哇哦。”Sam惊叹。

这可不是一座房子，它是一座天杀的 **城堡** 。

“苍蝇都快飞进去了。”Dean往Sam的后脑勺拍了一记。他正努力别让自己也一副被震撼的蠢模样，但是这真是太难了。“看样子你喜欢这里，公主。”他补充道。

“闭嘴，jerk。”Sam推了他一把。管家——“我有一个 **管家** ，”Dean对Sam小声地说，对方直接无视了他——一位Murgatroyd Rimple先生，当他将他们引领到门口台阶的时候满脸阴郁不已的表情。不过或许他本来就长得那副模样。

到里面，这宅子完全能够复合你对一个曾经住过十一代十足怪异的人的地方的猜想：贵得吓人的家具，厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，挂毯和油画挂满了每一寸石墙。“我们到底是怎么跟这些人扯上关系，我是说真的。”Dean说，盯着墙上一张人物肖像画，那人长着一张紧紧扭在一起看上去怒气冲冲的嘴，戴着一顶尖帽子，膝头上还趴着一只胖乎乎的哈巴狗。

“我很确定 **我** 也不知道。”尖帽子说着，转头迎上Dean的视线。“别跟个粗鲁不堪的蠢货一样瞪着我。”Dean勉强忍住没有尖叫出声，因为管家那家伙连眼睛都没眨一下，而尖帽子恢复了对着对面的画框皱眉头的模样，那是一幅Dean会欣赏的身穿连衣裙的少妇的画像，虽然那看起来就像是迪士尼电影里的风格，不过那领口展示她乳沟的角度真是太赞了。这个时候她也开始瞪他了，她将披肩披上肩头，尤其明确地将胸口遮住了。

“她很可能是我们的曾曾曾外祖或者别的谁，（你这样的行为）真恶心。”Sam对着他发出嘘嘘声，手肘狠狠撞了他一下。

“那是一幅该死的 **油画** 。”Dean弱弱地说。他一把揽住Sam的肩跟他咬耳朵，“说真的，搞得我快疯了。我对着律师所不下十个人念了Christo，什么——”

“你不会吧，”Sam表情痛苦地说。

“闭嘴！”Dean说。“这地方令人毛骨悚然，那些人也是！这些家伙到底是什么东西？”

“伙计，他们并没有拿刀子指着我们，你合作点。”Sam说，拽开他的手，带着他最佳唱诗班的微笑追上管家，招呼道，“Rimple先生——”

“叫我Rimple就可以了，先生，如果您愿意的话，”管家说。Dean在Sam背后翻了一个意味深长的白眼。Sam继续无视Dean，“好的，Rimple。Bigglespoth先生曾经提到过有一本 **魔鬼威灵记** ——”

“哦，是的。”Rimple吟颂般地说道，“是Baron Taversham三世的长子Farnsworth Richling Quarglehof购入的；或许最好不要去打听购买的渠道或方式，已经证实正是Giordano Bruno所持的初版：扉页上沾有他的血。遗憾的是，Garnsworth主人在他三十岁生日前失踪了，未能继承遗产。他的画像因为一直发出尖叫而被移到了地窖的第四层。一位著名的学者，如果我没弄错的话，他还拥有第一世纪的罗马水晶占卜碗——”

然后他们又花了一个小时去听Baron Taversham二世的四个妻子（一个接一个地）是怎样编织墙上的挂毯，Baron五世的女儿怎样换掉了所有的挂毯，Baron六世怎样在访问法国南部的仙子的时候买回来那个瓷器橱——Dean不确定这是不是玩笑话或者别的什么，Rimple看起来相当认真——Rimple停下来换了口气准备继续，Sam插嘴道，“好吧，不过关于图书馆——”

“嘿，”Dean说，眼睛看着餐厅的餐桌——满打满算足可以容纳300人，但是他只看见了不超过12个座位——“我有个更好的主意，午餐怎么样？”

随着一阵怪异的嘶嘶声，当他转过身看向声响发出的方向，他身边的餐具柜上已经摆满了食物：一整只烤鸡，一大盘码得整整齐齐的鲜嫩多汁的牛排，同样是一大盘的烤英式香肠，大一碗土豆泥和一大锅闻上去就令人直流口水的肉汤，这可真是，闻在Dean鼻子里简直是此汤只因天上有，还有四种蔬菜和沙拉——

“我要收回我之前说的话。”Dean在吃光第三盘之后由衷地说，“这里真是世界上最棒的地方。”就连Sam也在吃饱之前没再提关于图书馆的话题。Rimple在他们狼吞虎咽的时候消失了，不过当Dean陷入这辈子最美好的吃饱喝足导致的昏昏欲睡中的时候又回来了，“我的主人——”

Dean呻吟起来。“嘿，听着，你可以叫我Dean——”他停下，因为Rimple瞪着他就好像他建议Rimple应该砍掉他自己的脑袋。“能不能叫我Dean？”Rimple几不可见地摇摇头。“好吧。”Dean嘟哝地说。Sam把脸埋进手里吃吃笑。Dean在桌子下踢了他一脚。

Rimple清了清嗓子然后继续。“我的主人，Gribbleroot和Grinder送来了您的快递，因为我并未被授权接收，他们需要您的亲笔签名。”他的语气里带着深深的歉意。

“呃？我的快递？”Dean说。“等等，他们把我的车带到这里——”他跳起来就要冲出屋子，然后意识到他根本不知道该怎么到前门去。

“请跟我来。”Rimple说，但是Dean看向了窗外，他能看到她，就停在宅子外，因此他说，“嘿，这次我要抄近道。”随即推开窗户就跳到外面。

“Dean！”Sam在他身后大叫。

“你到图书馆里去找乐子吧！”Dean吼回去，穿过院子越过矮墙。“宝贝儿，你还好吗？他们没在穿越超空间或管他什么鬼东西的时候弄伤你吧？”他伸手抚过车身一一检查——没有灰尘，没有凹痕，没有划痕——“嘿。”Dean皱着眉头说。

“Taversham阁下？”有人说。Dean环顾四周然后往下看。一个齐腰高的小侏儒站在他跟前，长着又尖又大的招风耳，一簇簇的灰白色头发，那双炭黑色的小眼睛正瞪着他。他细长的手指抓着一张纸和一支羽毛。他递出手里的纸和羽毛。“在这里签字。”

“啊，等一下。”Dean说，一边拍了拍轮窝。“这儿被划伤了，进城的时候这儿有块岩屑卡着，我停车的时候注意到了。现在不见了。谁搞砸了我的车？”

那个侏儒冷冰冰地说。“清洁和小维护是我们服务的标准。”

“是吗？好吧，把这条也写进去，除了我谁也不能碰它。”Dean说。“你们还做了什么？你们有没有碰它的引擎？”

侏儒沉默了一会儿，他换了一种口气又说，“你是他的制造者？”

“到目前为止，我想她算是我的，而不再是Chevy的。”Dean说。

“我不认识Chevy，”侏儒说。“他是谁？”

“你不——”Dean瞪大了眼睛。“伙计，什么，你从未开过——”他突然意识到或许这些家伙根本不会开车。“呃，Chevrolet，你知道吗，Corvettes？Tahoe？他们属于GM，通用汽车公司，你应该知道的，对吧？”

“这些都是麻瓜的东西。”侏儒说。“没有妖精碰过她吗？”

“妖精？”Dean说。“什么，你开什么——”他停下来，瞪着侏儒。妖精。好吧。“唔，不，没有妖精。只有我和我父亲。”

侏儒再一次沉默，然后，他冷冷地说。“我很抱歉。除了外部我们什么也没碰。底部还有两处划伤。请问您需要我恢复之前所做的修复吗？”

“不，没关系。”Dean平静了一些。“就这样。”他接过纸和羽毛——这应该是当笔用——就要签字。那简直就是一大团墨污，但是妖精还是拿回去了。“谢谢你们带她过来。”

妖精站在那儿看着车好一阵，突然说，“我是Ragnuk家族的Gribbleroot。”

“Dean Winchester。很高兴见到你。”这话听上去倒像是个问句，不过那妖精只是微微鞠了个躬，然后走开了。

Dean点了点头，走过去继续跟Impala腻歪。“你还好吗，宝贝儿？伙计，看看我们都把自己搞得一团糟。”

 

* * *

 

或许让Sam去图书馆不是个好主意，因为现在Dean找不到他，连Rimple也不见了。这些老式走廊错综复杂，昏暗且带着一股子霉味，地毯厚得让Dean丝毫听不到自己的脚步声，但是Dean却能够听到别人的脚步声，远远地，跟在他身后，这令他感到更加怪异。最终他转过身说，“好吧，跟踪游戏结束了。你想跟着我，就滚出来，不然，安静地离开。”

脚步声停止了。Dean摇摇头，走回去查看。天色开始变暗，蜡烛全都自己点亮了。第一次的时候Dean想或许这只是他眼花了，但是又出现了第二次，他确定自己看到了一团模糊的活物，第三次的时候他跳起来扑过去揪住了一个小小的跟妖精一样的东西，不仅个头小，还有巨大的双眼和又细又长的瘦腿儿。“棒极了，”Dean说，“怎么这个地方的每个人都喜欢鬼鬼祟祟地跟在我背后？”

小妖精尖声叫起来，“Anka笨手笨脚地被发现了！Anka很抱歉！Anka会狠狠地惩罚她自己！”

“哇哦，哇哦，”Dean说，“放松，小妖精。”

妖精突然大哭起来。“Anka才不是一个令人讨厌的妖精！”妖精呜咽着。“Anka是一个家养小精灵！Anka已经服侍Taversham家族30年了！”

“好的，好的！”Dean说，“我很抱歉！”

精灵停止了哭泣，转而用她大得畸形的眼睛瞪着他。“主人是在向 **Anka** 道歉？”她的语气听上去惊恐极了。

“呃，”Dean语噎。如果他不能道歉，那可就令他的惹哭小妞后应对策略毫无用武之地了，不过他的策略集并不包括任何一个身高堪堪到他膝盖的小妞。他指向大厅。“你知道吗，我正打算去——嘿，你知道图书馆在哪儿吗？”

“Anka带主人过去。”精灵回答，拉住他的胳膊。

“等等，怎么——”Dean刚开口就感到胃里一阵翻江倒海，然后啪地一声，他已经置身一间满墙都是书的大屋里。Sam正坐在一张长长长桌子的尽头，周围全是书。

精灵放开了他的胳膊，开始搅拧她那条奇怪小裙子的下摆，其实那看起来更像是一个在头和手脚的地方分别剪了个洞的麻布口袋。“Anka很抱歉，Anka太笨了。”她说，“Anka祈求不要被送回厨房里去。Anka很擅长为铜器抛光！”

“不，不。”Dean说，艰难地吞咽着努力不要吐出来。这些人和这些跳来蹦去的超自然玩意儿到底是啥啊？“唔，我们很好。只是，瞧，别再躲躲藏藏的，嗯？”

“Anka可以更快的！Anka只是缺乏练习——”

“我 **希望能够看见** 你，明白？”Dean说。“我不喜欢看不见的东西。”

“哦。”Anka说。“如果主人希望的话。”她的语气听上去很犹豫。

“是的，确实是。”Dean说。“呃，这里还有别的你这样的人？”

“一共有五个家养小精灵和两个花园精灵6。”她说。“Anka的堂兄是主管。”

“七个？”Dean说。“天呐。好吧，这样，把我的话也告诉他们。别躲躲藏藏的。”

她脚步沉重地走过Sam身边出了房间。Sam甚至没抬起头去看一眼。“嘿。”当Dean走过来，他心不在焉地打了声招呼。

“那么我们接下来干什么？”Dean说。“我们不可能就这么一直坐在这儿。”他看都没看一眼Sam在读什么书。他不关心这个。

“文件明天早晨才会送回来。”Sam说，翻过一页。

“嗯，然后呢？”Dean说。“伙计，这四个月我们已经干掉了20个恶魔，还有一百多个在外面到处跑呢。你觉得我们应该就这么，那啥，不管了？我们还有活儿要干，Sam。”他摇摇头。“现在，我们到底怎么把车弄回去——”

他停下来。Sam正抬头看着他，他的眼睛因为长时间的阅读而充血，连眼角都绷紧了，他低沉平稳地说，“我有别的事儿得做，Dean，我不会因为你不信任我能做到而放弃。”

“Sammy，”Dean说，“Sam，别这样，我相信你。”如果任何人能够——

“我们呆在这儿，”Sam说。“我们呆在这儿，知道我找到办法或者确认他们也没办法。”

Dean看向墙壁。天花板有大概十六英尺高，那些书一直从墙角堆到天花板，半墙高的地方还有一个铁质平台，配有一架折叠梯一直伸到地上。“我没那么多时间，Sam。”

“闭嘴，Dean。”Sam说，然后继续把自己埋进书里，他的肩膀僵硬地耸着。

 

* * *

 

Dean在太阳刚刚爬进房间的时候第六次惊醒，他懒得继续睡下去了。如果有个伴儿的话这床会很不赖，两三个辣妹，或者四个；一个人睡的话会令人觉得像是住在精神病医院的软壁病房里，那些厚重的天鹅绒床帐令这感觉更甚。而且，他听不到Sam的呼吸。

他在床上支起腿，好不容易才离开了那张床。墙上画像里的男人——同样的尖帽子——戴着帽子，坐在扶手椅里，脚边还趴着一对哈巴狗——惊醒过来；他之前一直在打鼾，下巴都耷拉到了胸口上。“哼嗯，这么早。”他嘟哝着，冷冷地看了Dean一眼。

“你说的没错。”Dean说着，往脸上扑了些水。

“你漏了个地方，亲爱的。”镜子说。“就在你右耳后。噢，我意思是你的左耳。我经常分不清。”

他重重走下楼梯，好不容易找到一间有桌子的屋子——这里并不是餐厅，但是Dean认为他可以再试一下那个小把戏。“早餐？”他满是希望地说。“鸡蛋要双面煎。”他补充道。“哇哦！”

两个精灵一边一个站在桌边看着他，他们的手上端着大浅盘。“Mika告诉Linky说Anka只是在开玩笑！”其中一个尖叫着对另一个说。“Mika说我们不该被看见！”

“不，嘿，没错。”Dean说。“你们也做吃的？你们真是棒极了。”

他们盯着他。“主人喜欢这些食物。”Mika说。“主人……主人 **很高兴** 。”随即，他们的眼睛开始涌出泪滴。

“哦，耶稣啊。”Dean说。“Sam！”他大叫。他没办法一个人搞定这个。

出现的是Rimple。“Samuel主人在图书馆用的早餐。”他说。“为您效劳，我的主人？”

Dean无助地看着修饰着金箔的壁纸，波斯地毯，抽搐着的精灵们，他的管家，还有墙上抱着狗的满脸不赞同的姑娘。“你知道吗，我在有线电视的电影上看到过，这可真是烂透了。”

他在吃下四个鸡蛋、培根、松饼、几个填满了果酱和棒呆的介于黄油和酸乳酪之间的酱料的司康饼、三杯咖啡之后感到好多了。那之后，他去了图书馆，发现Sam穿着昨天的衣服被书本小山所包围，因此Dean放弃了趁他放松的时候骚扰一下的想法，走出去消耗一下（肚子里的卡路里）。

在庄园里有一座小教堂，真正神圣的土地，Dean认为这地方什么时候能派上用场，在教堂门边有一大盆圣水，上边还安了一个水龙头。它看上去有些古老而葱绿，因此Dean拿着他的念珠给了它一个额外的祝颂，为了安全起见，在转身离开之前装满了自己的瓶子，他走进了一个花园，结果他发现是一个家族墓地。

“这个地方真是诡异的可怕。”Dean咕哝着，在墓碑间溜达，熟悉了一下地形，以防那些所谓的鬼魂都是真的。

有不少墓碑看上去很新，其中有一个大陵墓在一堆覆满常春藤就快要被绿色侵染的石灰岩中显得非常干净。上面写着GEOFFREY PETRUS ALBERT QUARGLEHOF，BARON TAVERSHAM，下面有一行小字February 24, 1887—August 11, 2007，一些细小的尘垢积在字体的刻痕里。这令Dean感到不可思议：120岁，而他却连30岁都活不到。不过这家伙，比他的儿女，他的孙子，他的兄弟——他整个家族都还要命长，最终他的一切都不得不给一个连他名字都不知道的人，在大街上问路都不一定会问到的人。这令Dean感到好受了些。呆在这个地方关禁闭，活他妈一百岁整天对着一群疯疯癫癫的称呼你为我的主人或者大人的精灵和人，遗产都没人要。地狱里总不会比这更糟了。

现在Dean对于留Sam一个人屁股后面跟着一串儿FBI，甚至没人照料他没那么感到难过了。Sam会挺过来的，他会给自己找个超级棒的姑娘——Sam总是吸引好姑娘，即使他经历了超级糟糕的一年。他会有一屋子小孩，看遍所有的书，而且，就算不是郊区那种有尖桩栅栏的屋子也够安全，而确保Sam不仅仅是活着，还拥有他所希望的每件东西之前还有很多糟糕透顶的路要走。

Dean将他的手揣进兜里，开始往屋里走。在他让Sam放松前，或许他能自己享受一下。如果现在就吃午餐的话，他或许可以在今天吃两顿晚餐呐。“不，别给他送过来，他可以到这儿来吃。”他告诉精灵们，最终Sam还是下来了。但是他带着一本书，坐在那儿一边往嘴里塞食物一边拿着书看。Rimple在他身后走来走去，表情无比阴郁；这本书看上去非常古老而且破旧，皮质的书脊破的就快散架了。

“这就是那个，那个啥，很出名的写恶魔的？”Dean问，审视着那本书。

“不是，”Sam心不在焉地说，“那本书没用，不过这本是Farnsworth Quarglehof的个人日记，里面都是——嘿，Rimple，”他转了个身，“这里面一直在说一些东西，应该是在花园里——曼德拉草根和，呃，龙血——”

“我们自己的曼德拉草还未成熟，”Rimple说，“而且现在家里恐怕没有龙血，但是我可以立刻让家养小精灵到Hitherom的药剂店去购买，无论您需要多少，阁下。”

“太好了，谢谢。”Sam说，就好像他每天都派人去买龙血似的，全然无视Dean挑起的眉毛。

他们刚吃完饭，壁炉的火焰忽地窜起老高变成了金绿色，Bigglespoth带着一大袋文件走出来。“太好了，”Dean嘀咕着，放下手里的餐巾。“嘿，我要走——”

“呃，请允许我耽搁您一小下，我的主人。”Bigglespoth不安地说。Dean叹了口气。“仅仅只是一个小问题——恐怕我们和美国当局有点小麻烦。”

Dean顿了顿。“是吗？”他说，准备拉住Sam离开那儿。他快速扫了一眼窗户：都开着；他们一分钟就能穿过草坪回到车上——身处英格兰他们能去哪儿，Dean毫无头绪，不过——

“是的，美国魔法理事会感到非常抱歉，”Bigglespoth说，“但是我认为他们恐怕还没准备好您的档案。他们只找到了您母亲的登记资料，您二位的什么都没有，无论是WAT还是WRE*7的成绩都没有。我们擅自，”他快速地补充道，“与富兰克林学校和赛轮学院联系，但是他们都没有你们的入学记录——因为还有很多小学院，而且在目前这样不稳定的环境下我们人手不足——如果你们能好心给我们你们的巫师资格证书，或者仅仅是告诉我们你们念的是哪所巫师学校，我们才能继续加快跨洋证件转换——”他看着他们的脸，声音越来越小。最后，他用一种被吓坏了的声音小声地说，“你们——你们是持证巫师吗？”

“呃，”Dean说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Woodsy：猫头鹰伍德西，联邦政府的环保吉祥物。此处指代送信来的猫头鹰。  
> 2.Glock19C：奥地利格洛克有限公司（Glock G.M.B.H）的Glock手枪系列，介于单动式和双动式之间，可靠度与实用性很高，自1980年代初期推出以来被各国警察单位大量采用。  
> 3.婚前的姓氏：原文是maiden name，一般用于女性指娘家姓。男性似乎不太用这个。  
> 4.耳压骤变：原文his ears had popped。pop在这个地方的意思我理解为耳压变化，请联想坐飞机起飞或降落时的感觉。  
> 5.魔鬼威灵记：原文De praestigiis daemonum，又译作魔界王国。Johann Weier所著，于1563年在巴塞尔首次出版。里面记载恶魔共有7451926只，划分为1111个军团服从于72位地狱王子。  
> 6.花园精灵：原文garden-elves。未能找到官方汉译，我只好直译了。  
> 7.WAT和WRE：我只看过小说，里面涉及的巫师考试只有O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts，WAT和WRE这俩我还真没见过。WAT我猜测是wizarding aptitude test，巫师能力测试。WRE我猜测是wizarding ranks examination巫师等级考试。如有小天使能来科普真是感激不尽。


	2. Chapter 2

“我们能就此打住吗？”Dean说，满面愁容地挥舞着第43根魔杖。老伙计小个子Ollivander看上去都有点疯癫了，他不停地跑上跑下拿盒子脚都有点跛了。现在他整个人看上去就像是被狠狠地洗刷了好几遍，头发都一根根地竖了起来。

“Dean，你真的有在试吗？”Sammy说。

“什么叫做 **试** ，”Dean说。“我一直在挥这些鬼东西，难道不是？天杀的，噢！”当Ollivander把第44根放到他手里的时候他立刻便扔掉了出去。“那玩意儿咬我！”

“啊，好吧，”Ollivander说着，将那根魔杖抓起来放到一边。“上等的花楸木，尽管大体上来讲我并不这么认为。这个怎么样?上好的板栗树心木，十一英寸，龙心筋。”

哦，不。

“嗯。”大概又试了十多次仍然毫无结果，Ollivander说，“我想想。我倒是有一个出于好奇心的收藏品……”他突然消失在货柜间，一阵激烈的噼里啪啦声响后他带着一个金属盒子出来了。“一根试验性的魔杖。”他说着，打开盒子。“铁制，8英寸，独角兽毛杖芯。比普通的魔杖稍粗。”

“独角兽毛，”Dean嘟囔着。他想知道那到底是什么：或许只是根山羊尾巴毛或者别的什么。他抓起魔杖；至少这跟东西不会让他觉得自己正拿着根小树枝。他无所谓地挥了挥，一些红色的火花突然从杖尖迸溅出来。

“见鬼的到底怎么回事，”他跳起来。少量的火星沉入地毯熄灭了。他这次真的是被吓到了，不过他随即意识到——“嘿，就是这个对不对？我们搞定了？”

“你或许会有一些不同寻常的经历。”Ollivander说，听上去他并不怎么满意。“铁对于神秘力量总是不怎么友好……”

“跟我挺搭。”Dean说，顺手将魔杖塞进他的裤腰里。

“那么，现在。”Ollivander挑剔地上下打量Sam，让他试了足足半打魔杖，然后说，“好吧——嗯——我想想——”他钻进货柜后面，然后带着一个朴素的深色木盒子出来。他伸出一根长长的手指拂过盒盖，看上去若有所思，然后他打开盒子递向Sam，甚至没有碰一下那根魔杖。

Sam将它拿起来：苍白的木头，打磨得光滑平整，一侧的深色节疤里镶着一颗浅绿色的石头，整间屋子突然就像雨云忽至般暗了下来。Sam挥动胳膊留下一道水波般的亮银色的光痕。Dean看着那光在他眼睛里闪耀，从他的胃里，从他身后贴着那根又冷又沉的魔杖的地方升腾起一股诡异的揪紧的不安感。伙计，他真希望他们从没来过这儿。

“耶哦，十四又四分之一英寸。”Ollivander轻柔地说。“赫希底里群岛黑龙心筋，非常危险。极为强大的魔杖。”

Sam将魔杖放回盒子里，面带着尴尬的微笑从Ollivander又长又细的手里整个拿过来。“谢谢，我们深表感激。”

“满口胡言。”Dean在他们离开这家店后嘟哝道。“好吧，到哪儿——哦，该死的没门儿，”他说，但是Sam抓住他的肩膀推着他径直走向 **Malkin夫人长袍专卖店** 。

 

“我并不太确定，”当Dean问他行驶路线的时候，Bigglespoth说，“您听我说，城堡的防卫——”

“我才不要搞那个什么远距离传送，我绝对不要超空间转移，走的也不行。”Dean说。“你想让我去那儿，那你在地图上只给我看，我们自己过去。”

这条路从A95公路1分出来，大概又延伸了五英里，然后一头扎进了一座森林：树木长得非常密集，向着路中倾斜着，上面的石头多得堪比砾石采掘场。“伙计，”Sam终于从他一直在看的那本名叫 **标准咒语·五年级** 的书里面抬起头来了，“你已经不停地咒骂了十分钟了。”

“这些家伙从没听说过什么叫路面，”Dean说。“这条路简直是汽车的噩梦，哦该死的！”他猛地刹车，二十多匹白马冲过路面然后消失在另一侧的树林里。Sam目瞪口呆地瞪着。

“Dean，那些，”Sam说。

“马。”Dean斩钉截铁地说，“那就是一群 **马** 。”

经过了又一个小时在满是碎石坑坑洼洼还满是泥泞的破路上颠簸，他终于把车停到了大门前，一个足足有十二英尺高的大汉脚步声沉沉地来到门前对着他们挥手。“这里是私人领地！”他急迫地大吼。“你们最好离——”

“听上去正合我意。”Dean对Sam说。“快点，我能掉头了吗？”

Sam正要下车窗把头伸出来。“这儿是不是Hogwarts？我们的律师安排——”

“噢！所以你们是Taversham家的人。不好意思，那个，我以为你们是麻瓜。搞不懂你们是怎么通过混淆咒的。”不过那之后巨人站在那儿用怀疑的眼神看着他们。Dean正要问他们是否需要绕到另一边或者别的什么地儿，他打开了大门。“我想我们可以把你的汽车停在马厩里。”

城堡里的每一个人都在吃晚餐，有四张长桌挤满了孩子，最前面的那张大桌子上则坐满了老师，而所有的人都在他们走进大厅之后转头看向他们。“McGonagall校长？嗨，不好意思我们来迟了。”Sam非常诚恳地说，不过这一次没起作用。那位坐在那张大桌子的正中央的年长女士只是紧紧地撮起嘴唇，说，“Flitwick教授，麻烦你把分院帽拿过来。”Flitwick从椅子上跳下来小跑着离开了，而她则站了起来。“请大家注意，”她的声音听上去并不大，但是整个大厅里的人都听见了。“这个学期，Taversham阁下和他的弟弟Samuel将在Hogwarts学习以便通过他们的巫师等级考试。我们感激爵爷的捐赠，这令我们得以修缮南翼——”

“呃，我们有吗？”Dean悄悄地问Sam。

Sam翻了个白眼小声地回答，“难道你签字的时候 **一个字** 都没看？”

“没！”Dean说。“那是你该干的事。”

“——我相信你们都会欢迎他们的到来。Taversham大人，您请。”她说完，正好Flitwick一阵风似地跑回来，带着一顶破破烂烂的旧帽子，看上去磨损严重，帽檐甚至还被烧焦了。

Dean结果帽子，挑起一根眉毛，“呃，那么——”

“戴上，”Sam尖声尖气地说。

“好吧。”Dean嘟哝着，把帽子小心翼翼地戴到头上。这帽子太大了，连他的眼睛都遮住了。

“哦，这可真是有趣。”一个怪怪的软软的声音在他的耳边响起，“我很少给成年人分院。”

“耶稣啊，”Dean倒抽一口气。刚刚有什么东西说话了？

“颇为与众不同的天赋，”那帽子说，听上去若有所思，就好像它正在他的脑子里翻找。“不是书呆子；但也绝对不缺乏勇气——甚至可以说是鲁莽——”它顿了顿，用一种完全不同的声音说，“噢。噢，天呐。”

“嘿，你介意？”Dean说。他知道那种语气，Sam曾经这样，或者Bobby也有过，不过他可不想从一块布那里听到。“我们能快点结束吗？”

“是的，这很简单就是这么回事，”帽子说，然后大喊，“HUFFLEPUFF！”

Dean摘下帽子塞给Sam。“这又是什么？”

Flitwick指引他到挂着黄色和黑色旗帜的长桌边，两个年龄稍大的孩子往旁边挪了下，为他在长凳上让出个位子。“所以你们都是在这儿学魔法的，嗯？”Dean对其中一个说。“递点儿土豆过来。”

“呃，是的。”男孩回答，把碗递给他。“爵爷？”他不确定地加了一句。

“哦，别这样。”Dean说，“叫我Dean。你介意再挪个位子给Sam吗？”

一个高个儿的黑发女孩坐在他正对面。她有着光亮的黑色头发，绿色的杏眼和焦糖色的皮肤，看上去她就像是一个异域模特儿之类的。她正朝着他倾过身子，而且看上去绝对还不到十七岁。Dean努力把视线定在土豆上。为了这个他一定要把Sam揍得跟条狗一样。“告诉我。”她说，“你——”

Sam刚把帽子戴上，那帽子的叫声打断了她，“SLYTHERIN！”

Dean四处看，看见Sam走向另一张长桌。“等等，这是怎么回事。”Dean说，就要站起来，但是Sam盯住他，做了个怒气冲冲的“把你的屁股给我坐下”的手势。“该死的。”Dean低声咒骂，生气得不行。

“就像我刚才说的，”那祸水妞2急切地说，“你参加——”

“谢谢你，Flitwick教授，欢迎来到Hogwarts，先生们。我希望你们在给自的学院里过得愉快；但是，新生不能参加魁地奇比赛。”McGonagall补充道，“我确信Clyde女士和Royleton先生对此感到非常遗憾，”她明确地扫视过某两张长桌。“同学们，请继续享用你们的晚餐。”

“该死！”那女孩抱怨着坐回去。

“别这样，Clyde，反正我们不一定会对上Gryffindor，Potter和Weasley重复过多次了，”另一个女孩安逸地说。“我市Martha Wiggenbotten。”她对Dean说，递给他一个盘子。“今晚的猪排非常不错，尝尝看。”

“至少我们不会输得 **太难看** 。”Clyde满面愁容地说。

“我不知道为什么你会被分到这儿，而不是跟你弟弟一起，”一个坐在对面的淡茶色头发的男孩突然说，语气听上去带着一种奇怪的愤怒。“难道你们这些纯血不都去Slytherin吗？”

“孩子，我不知道什么是纯血，不过那最好不是侮辱人的意思。”Dean说。

他们全都看向他。“可是，”Martha说，“你不就是一个？”

“Taversham家族是九个巫师贵族之一，”一个坐在长桌尽头戴着眼镜看上去很文静的小孩子说。

“我听都没听说过他们，直到老家伙死了，他的律师们跑过来找我。”Dean说，而他再也不想听到跟这个有关的话题。

“反正，就是指那些家族里的人全都是巫师的家伙。”Clyde说，看着那个愤怒的孩子。“那并不代表他们有罪，不是吗，Edgar？”

Edgar冷冷地耸了下肩，低头看向自己的盘子。

“好吧，总之，我不是。”Dean说。“我之前都不知道我妈妈是个巫师。”

“哇哦，”另一个大些的男孩说。“我敢打赌这给那些麻瓜仇视者沉重打击，打破了那样一个老惯律。”

“不知道，不过看上去你兄弟跟他们处得不错。”Edgar说，仍然语气尖锐。Dean转头看：Sam正在跟人谈话，面带微笑，他惯常的 **与目击证人融洽相处** 的笑容，他那张长桌的孩子们都探过身去与他握手，回以微笑。

“是的，他适应良好。”Dean说，叹了口气。“麻烦递些炖菜给我。”

那天晚上，他睡在Hufflepuff宿舍里，窗台上燃着一支蜡烛闻上去有一股子香草味，十月底的冷风从窗户吹进来，而他的肚子里装满了炖菜和苹果汁。他梦见自己站在自家宅子的车道上，一只手紧握着他的魔杖，魔杖很沉，带着他的体温，就像是一把枪，那个恶魔站在中间与他相对而立，它漂亮的脸上堆满饥渴的神色。“别忘了我们有协议的，Dean。”她轻柔地说。“一条命换一个灵魂。”

“那你来拿呀。”他说，他挥舞魔杖卷起一团沙尘在空气中勾勒出一打正向着他咆哮的地狱犬的轮廓，当它们向他扑过来，他咧着嘴笑了。

他猛然惊醒，剧烈的动作惹得他身下的四帏柱大床发出嘎吱嘎吱的抗议。他的魔杖仍然在他的床头柜上，黑沉沉地沉默着。他探出手一把抓起它然后将其塞进自己那一堆裤子和长袍里，这样他就不用看见它了。他才不要继续走那条冒牌黄砖路3。

第二天都过了一大半Dean才得以见到Sam，他们两个学院一起上一门叫黑魔法防御的课程。“我们换换。”他跟那个坐在Sam旁边的孩子说，在坐下的时候用力地撞在Sam肩膀上。“真不敢相信我任由你将我扔给一群12岁大的小鬼。”

“他们是十七岁。”Sam说，眼睛就没从他跟前的纸上移开半分；他面前打开的书上满是鬼画符一般涂涂画画的痕迹，黑眼圈挂在他脸上；他的长袍下还穿着前一天的T恤。

“这可更糟了，”Dean说，“你到底在干嘛？”

“变形术的作业。”Sam说。“我想今天搞定。”

“那位McGonagall女士给了你一份十页的家庭作业，明天就得交？”Dean说。“我告诉过你了这个地方烂透了。”

“她只布置了一页纸，期限是一星期。”Sam说。“也许你应该停止在课堂上讲话，老师已经来了。”

那位老师，Caldwick教授，是一个瘦高的家伙，不算老，有着细细的金色头发和下垂的薄唇。他拿着一本厚厚的，满是灰尘的带有黄铜框架的课本，用力地摔在讲台上发出枪鸣一般的声响。“今天的课我们先来讨论一下驱除恶灵的常用方法。你，第一排那个。”

“呃，Ignatio？”那孩子小声地说。她是一个Hufflepuff的学生，编着贴头辫，看上去比实际年龄更小。

“当我布置阅读作业，Balt小姐，我希望那能被好好完成。Hufflepuff扣五分。”Caldwick说。“有谁能启发一下你的同学吗？”

“伙计，那是他的问题。”Dean小声地说，感到很气愤；那可怜的孩子就快哭出来了。

Caldwick刷地把头转过来瞪着他。“Taversham阁下，我相信你愿意给我们一个答案？”

“盐或者冷铁。”Dean说，对着他瞪回去。

Caldwick嗤之以鼻。“我们这儿对家庭常用药不感兴趣，Taversham阁下。”他说，转身开始在黑板上用粉笔写下什么驱逐咒的注意事项，不再给那孩子难看。

“别为那混球的话心情低落。”Dean对Balt说，当他们离开教室的时候他轻轻地拍了拍她的肩膀。“我敢打赌他遇到一个复仇幽灵的时候肯定会吓得尿裤子。”那孩子整张嘴张成了一个O，吃惊地仰头瞪着他，这令Dean意识到自己或许不该在她面前对她的老师指名道姓，不过这似乎太迟了。”呃，好吧。我们最好去上下一堂课了，哈？Sam——“

Sam已经穿过一道墙不见了，当他走过去那道墙抽搐着不情不愿地给他裂开一道拱廊，恰好看到Sam从肩头扔过来一个无声的“待会儿见”。Dean看了看他们塞给他的课程表：下一节课叫什么 **神奇生物保护** ，看上去这节课要在户外上。

他跟着其他Hufflepuff的孩子踏上一条会动的楼梯，那楼梯突然开始疯狂地扭动起来，猛地一个转动整个贴到墙上，离楼梯平台足有五英尺高。“我们就要迟到了！”Balt说，她的脸皱成一团，其他的孩子们对着楼梯大声祈求。

“啊哈，这有啥好哭的，”Dean说，这时，孩子中的一个尖叫起来，他们全弯下腰，一个巨大的瓮从他们头上呼啸着飞过。

“啊哈哈哈，被困住啦，小鬼们？”一个声音咯咯咯地说，一个显形的促狭鬼向着他们俯冲过来，抓住小女孩的书包将她提到半空中。她尖叫起来但是不敢放手，那促狭鬼开始将她上下摆动她只好抱得更紧，辫子在空中上下飞舞。

“耶稣基督！”Dean跳到扶手上，将魔杖从他的长袍口袋最深处拖出来，然后直直塞进促狭鬼的肚子里。那促狭鬼叫得跟火警汽笛一样，在半空中消散，松开了那女孩儿，Dean得以一手抓住那孩子和书包将她放回楼梯上。“到我身后去，靠在墙上。”Dean厉声说。“抱好你们的书，你们两个照看好小一些的孩子。”他转身背对他们，手握魔杖站好，看着空中。

过了几分钟，什么都没发生，他觉得自己这模样好蠢。“现在我们能去上课了吗？”那个戴着眼镜的小孩怯生生地说。“我觉得皮皮鬼不会再来了。”

“那玩意儿还有 **名字** ？”Dean说。他踢了踢楼梯。“好了，你这小畜——呃，废物，赶紧动，不然我就一把火烧了你。”

那楼梯赶紧转回去。“大家都走吧。”Dean说，让孩子们走前面，知道他们全都安全地到达了走廊，他则带上了Balt——Katie——和William的书包，因为他们都太小了，拖不动那么重的东西。

那个巨人，Hagrid是这门课的老师，而他将他们带到城堡空地上的一个围栏，那里有——“开什么玩笑。”Dean说。一头独角兽眨着他清澈的蓝眼睛将头伸过栅栏，满怀渴望地试着去咬他的袖子。它的一条腿被包扎着。

“呃，这可真有点怪，”Hagrid说。“他们往往对男孩儿不怎么友好，更别说是成年男人。”他压低了他的声音，“我，呃，没想到——”

“啊哈，绝对没有。”Dean说。“而且我仍然不信任你。”他对独角兽说，那家伙无视了他的话，转而亲昵地扯他的头发。

“我也能摸摸它吗？”Katie说，从栅栏缝里看着那头独角兽。

Dean叹气，将她抱起来让她能够摸到。

午餐真是棒极了，尤其是作为餐后甜点的果冻甜甜圈，这可能是用来喂那个天杀的独角兽的，不过那之后是咒语课，孩子们都试图让羽毛飘起来。“要稍微嗖嗖的，轻快地，挥一下，Taversham阁下，”Flitwick教授说，简直是把全世界的错误都塞进一个句子里。

“你应该这样念，”小William的话更有用一些。“Wingardium levi-oh-sa！”那根羽毛飘到空中然后再一次落下。

“喔哦。”Dean干巴巴地说，轻轻挥了下他的魔杖。“Wingardium leviosa。”羽毛一动不动。

他觉得简直是不能更糟了，之后他们的下一堂课，Hooch夫人给了他一把扫帚。“我要做些啥。”Dean刚问，就看见孩子们全都骑了上去。“哦，绝对不行。”

“不好意思？”她说，眼睛眯起来。

“没门儿。”Dean说。“不好意思，不过这是我的底线。”

“除非您基础飞行课合格，否则不能学习移形换影，Taversham阁下。”

“夫人。”Dean说，“我开车不能到的地儿，我根本不想去。”

 

第一场魁地奇比赛在周六举行，除了能让他见到Sam超过三十秒并重启他的“越快越好”出逃计划，这场比赛对Dean来说毫无意义。Sam已经跳了两个年级并且额外修了三门课程，所以他们连黑魔法防御课都不能一起上了。Dean在走廊里几乎碰不到他。

Dean站在露天看台留神注意着，无视那些要他坐下的叫声——老天，这比赛根本就还没开始——当Sam出现，他没搭理向他挥手的Dean，而是径直走向魔药学老师。Slughorn占了个好位子，他围着一条Slytherin色彩的巨大围巾，带着的绿色巫师帽上一边插了一支绿黑相间的小旗子，手里抓着一把加油用品4，就差没脱光了上半身顺便在肚子上画字符了5。Dean冲着Sam那马屁精的举动翻了个白眼，爬上看台去要拉他回来。

“打扰了，教授，我在图书馆找不到任何转化炉有关的资料，”Sam恳切地说，“Practical Alchemy6中提到Mutus Liber7里有一张正确使用的图片，但是那本书并不在主馆里——”

“唔嗯，是吗？——或许我们可以讨论讨论——在比赛之后——”Slughorn说，试着把视线转过去看赛场，不过这有点难，因为Sam正跪在他前面一排的座位上，挡住了他的视线。

“我只想在今天下午把这份论文写完。”Sam说，抽出一卷跟他前臂一般大小的羊皮纸卷。“完成这个之后我还有一份算术占卜课的论文需要完成。”他补充道。

“天呐。”Slughorn说，语气有点软弱无力，瞪着面前这一大卷羊皮纸。“呃，这是安眠药水的论文？”

“是的。”Sam说。“我已经追述了古埃及的魔法发展，正在调查其演变——事实上我还想请教您有关于一服生死水的问题，在 **药草采集基本手册** 中并未确切说明艾草要多新鲜，而更深入的版本不在主馆——”

所有的人都开始疯狂地欢呼起来：球员们开始入场了。“我得说你干得不赖。”Slughorn说，有点无可奈何。

“您真是太好了，教授，不过我还有很多需要努力的地方。”Sam执拗地说。“您不用对我如此宽容。如果您能解释——”

Hooch夫人在赛场上高喊，“ **骑上你们的扫帚** ！”Slughorn立刻心慌了。“你知道，我的孩子，真正想要学到东西的话需要你自己去探索。”他凭空抽出一张羊皮纸，在上面潦草地写了几笔，有些犹豫不定，“通常我不会给你这个年级的学生图书馆禁书区的通行证——”这时，哨声吹响，他的头立刻猛转过去。

Sam俯下身，微笑着将通行证从他的手里抽出来。“谢谢，教授，我就不打扰您了。”Slughorn根本没管他，他正在为了场上的一个犯规而大吼大叫。Sam跟条鳗鱼一样肩膀向前用力在人群里挤出一条路飞快地离开了看台。

Dean不得不翻过好几排座位——“抱歉。”他对那些被撞到的Ravenclaws学生说——然后冲过去把就要走进学校的Sam逮住。“嘿。”Sam说，完全没有放慢脚步。一个楼梯摇晃着伸下两级阶梯到他跟前。

“伙计，你要去哪儿？整个学校的人都去看那个什么狗屁比赛去了。”Dean一边说一边跟着他。“走吧，一起去看看。我跟你读一瓶啤酒我们院的孩子会打败你们院。”

“我有正事要办。”Sam说。他们已经到了图书馆门口了。

Dean拉住他的胳膊。“嘿，等等——”Sam停下来，给了他一个“你真烦”的眼神。“耶稣啊，Sam，你到底怎么啦？我听说你为了这堆狗屁不通的魔法把自己逼得太紧，但是它们就是一堆狗屎。你想搞死谁，直接掐着他脖子等着他断气不就好了。你煮安眠药屁用啊？”

Sam翻了个白眼。“我 **没有** ，Dean。我只是想去禁书区看那些研究魔鬼的书。”

“Sam——”

Sam的眼神立马凌厉起来，他甩开Dean抓着他的手。“你他妈别惹我。”他说，转身走进了图书馆。

“Sam！”Dean再一次伸手去抓他，没来得及。他独自站在那道轰然关闭的双扇门前：上面有着彩绘玻璃的窗格，Dean透过它们看进去，里面有着巨大的书架，塞满了一排排的魔法书，满是秘密与虚假的希望。他才不要进去。

他回去看比赛，那简直是自作自受。这比赛一点都没意思；就是十个球一样的玩意儿，那些队员全都骑在天杀的飞天扫帚上，而他生气的不得了根本不能静下心来看，所以他一直在那儿神游天外直到全都回到了公共休息室，Edgar语气低沉隐含怒火地说，“我们至少该打赢 **Slytherin** 。”

Clyde哭了出来，将她的扫帚扔到墙上。“哇哦。”Dean吓了一跳，终于把注意力转向这些在地板和沙发上瘫作一团的孩子们。

“我很抱歉！”Clyde压抑地说。

“给我闭嘴，Edgar！”一个名叫Prowley的大些的黑人孩子说，身上仍然满是比赛中带来的泥浆，他走过来轻拍她的肩膀。“这不是 **你的** 错，Clyde。”

“我不是那个意思。”Edgar盯着地板小声地说。“不管怎么样我们应该把那个恶棍Malfoy扔进阿兹卡班，不让他回来。”

“只是一场比赛，不管怎么说，”Martha说。“为什么我们不每人来一杯茶，然后——然后，玩一局爆炸牌怎么样？”没有一个人说话，他们都一动不动，垂头丧气。Clyde依然捂着脸安静地抽泣。

“好吧。”Dean说。“每个人都起来。”他们茫然地看着他。Dean用大拇指指了指门。“那糟透了，好吧，但是你们不能全都坐在这儿闷闷不乐。我们走。”

“去哪儿？”Prowley问。“再有两个小时就吃晚饭了。”

“到地方你们就知道啦。”Dean说。“行动！”这教官式的声音效果挺好，让这些孩子们都走出门来到凉爽的九月的空气中。他让他们脱掉身上的长袍围着学校跑上两圈。刚开始的时候并不是每个人都有热情，这感觉很熟悉，就像曾经跟Sam一起跑步的时候：需要一直推着他们直到他们都拿出干劲儿，同时确保他们没有过度疲劳。这感觉不错，比他自个儿跑更好地清空了他的脑子。

“嘿，Goldberg，你能跑得更快，别落在后面。你和Kim可以等回到女生宿舍再聊。”Dean转头说；她们俩跑在他身后的时候一直在窃窃私语。Lisa Goldberg一怔，脸轰地红了，她和Jenny Kim对视一眼，吃吃笑起来，然后立刻加速跑到了前面。

孩子们简直是累得不成人形，除了以Clyde和Prowley为首的魁地奇球员，不过就算是他们在第二圈的时候都开始上气不接下气。“加油，就快结束了。”Dean说。“就是这样，加油；你们没问题的，结束后我们去做一些很赞的事情。”他抱起Katie，带着他跑了几码让她能喘口气，然后将她和William换了个个儿。

他们都成功坚持到了最后，然后集体喘息呻吟着倒在地上。“看，这就是你们总骑着飞天扫帚飞来飞去的后果，”Dean说，站在他们跟前审视这一群累得七仰八叉的孩子。“站起来，你们需要做做缓和运动。”

“ **现在** 我们要干嘛？”四年级的Neils虚弱地问，不过这并不是抗议。Dean都快忘了跟一群精疲力竭的孩子谈交易是多么轻松愉快的事。

“嘿，我承诺过的，酷，不是吗？”Dean说。“我们现在去马厩。”

门上挂着把锁。“我来！”Katie说，她拿出她的魔杖轻轻点了点，念到，“阿霍拉洞开！”但是那把锁纹丝不动，一个大些的孩子窃笑一声。

“别这样，她的咒语是对的！”Martha说。“这把锁上肯定有一个防护咒。”

孩子们全都掏出自己的魔杖开始试着念咒。Dean看着他们试了好几分钟，然后他说，“好吧，你们只能这样了？”掏出了自己的开锁器。那只是一个非常普通的挂锁，他三十秒就搞定了，然后他炫耀般一挥手推开了门。

“噢噢噢噢！”女孩们全都大叫着冲了进去。

Dean眨了眨眼：他就知道这些 **家伙** 会去试，不过——他往里看，看到那头独角兽正在一个大的马厩里，小口地吃着草。它伸长了脖子对着他嘶叫。

“好吧， **那** 可不酷。”Dean说，“一匹马头上长了根尖角。”

“那么你为什么带我们来这儿？”Prowley问。“那个？”他指着一个上锁的靠在后面的大箱子。

“这个。”Dean说，掀开Impala上的油布。

大部分的孩子站在那儿看上去很犹豫。“那是一辆汽车吗？”William问，望着它眨眼。他的发音是这样的“其次诶”8。

“耶稣啊。”Dean说。“在这儿他们根本啥都没教会你。好吧，你们全都到这儿来学一点游泳的——忘掉那该死的独角兽；那玩意儿只有一马力，而这辆车有二百六十五。”

他发动汽车，让从未见过汽车的孩子们到后座去玩，让大些的孩子挨个坐到驾驶座教他们怎么开车。真是令人感到非常不愉快。在James Yarrow下车后他轻轻拍了拍仪表盘——父母双方都是巫师的孩子，都一直踩刹车而无视了离合器。“对不起宝贝儿，这是为了正义的事业。”

 

到目前为止，周日的早餐比往常的更棒：Dean面对着烤蛋和3种培根感到幸福得要死。新建从他们头上雨一样落下来，其中一封落到了他的盘子里，是Bobby写的：

_我们在贝克斯菲尔德附近驱逐了其中三个。一个跑了，如果你有听说在伊莎贝拉湖畔的滑坡，该死的没错，简直是擦着我们的边儿过去。尽管如此，没有人死去，所以这算是一个胜利。我们还有最后一个线索，明天早晨我们就会出发。_

_别担心我们。信不信由你，我们知道自己在干啥。你就呆在那儿，让Sam做他需要做的，别怀疑他。他不会感触比你之前的作为更蠢的事儿。_

“随便。”Dean说，随手揉成一团。他抬头去看Sam，他正站起身走向小礼堂——根本没机会跟他说话。他看上去更加苍白疲倦，黑眼圈更重了。Bobby到底他妈的知道些什么？Sam比没吃早餐的他还蠢十倍，真正的问题是如何在见面时间连十分钟都不到的情况下制止他继续这样下去。他满脸愁容地在盘子消失前又吃了些东西。

Katie拽住了他的手臂。“我们可以再去看看那辆车吗？”她问，语气听上去就像Impala有生命一样，Dean对此非常赞同，于是他带上她和几个别的孩子向他们展示他最骄傲的部分，化油器；他从Bobby那块儿搞了差不多六辆车的零部件，亲自上阵手工调试令其运作顺畅。他在地上画了一张图向他们解释运作原理，这时有人生气地说：“你们在这儿干嘛？这个地方禁止学生进入。”

孩子们吓得大叫，Dean抬头看过去。是一群妖精，就站在那个上锁的箱子旁边瞪着他们。“这样的话他们就不该把我的车放在这儿。”Dean说。“放轻松，我们不会动你们的东西。”

其中一个妖精眯着眼睛看他。“你是Winchester家的Dean。”他说。

“不错。”Dean说。“你们是Gribbleroot的朋友？”

“他是我们家族的一员。”妖精说，看上去很不情愿。“我是Ragnuk家的Feklar。你保证不碰我们的工具？”他对着正紧张地瞪回来的孩子们皱眉。

“不会。”Dean说，妖精们打开箱子开始往外拿东西——大部分都是些撬棍和木槌，几乎比他们的脑袋还大，破坏工具。当第四个被拿出来Dean不由得皱眉：他搞不懂这么多东西怎么可能装到那个盒子里。妖精们停下往外掏工具的行动，将那箱子又锁上，他们大步走出马厩，消失在视线里。

“他们肯定是来这儿修理南翼的。”James Yarrow小声地说，“我听说Hogwarts差不多都是妖精造的。我打赌他们肯定藏了不少很酷的东西在这儿。”他对着那个箱子露出一个饥渴的表情。“我们可以——”

“你想要被打屁股的话，请便。”Dean说。“你怎么了，伙计？”

Yarrow腾地红了脸垂下眼帘。“妖精们从来不与我们分享他们的魔法。”他小声地说。

“是吗？但是那不代表你可以去偷。”Dean说。吓唬他们一番，他开始向他们展示空气和汽油是怎么混合的，孩子们很快就被吸引过来再也不去关心那个装满工具的箱子了。他向他们展示如何使用轮胎压力计，孩子们觉得这实在是太酷了——他们全都争着去把四个轮胎的气压都测一遍，尽管轮胎完全没问题，他们问是否可以给轮胎加点气，或者用一下雨刷。

午饭后实在是懒洋洋的。大部分的孩子都选择静下心来看看书或者做作业，Dean决定二者都不选，他决定写信，但是当他在一张明信片上写下“希望你在这儿（而不是我）”，落上其中一个Bobby的邮政信箱，他连信也不想写了。

他躺下打了个盹，然后呼吸困难地醒过来，犹记得模糊的梦境里有着胜利和快乐：他手持沾满鲜血的妖精制造的木槌站在一堆地狱犬支离破碎的尸体前，将恶魔呼啸着扔进一个无底地箱子里然后关上了盖子。Sam也在他的梦里，某个地方，从椅子上微笑着看着他，火焰在他身后的屋里噼啪燃烧，他说，“一切都还好吗？”

“是的。”Dean说，回以一个微笑，把木槌扔到门外。“每件事都棒极了。”

他跳起来，冲进盥洗室将自己的脸埋进水龙头下流出的冷水里，然后出去试图找到Sam。他现在能做的仅仅是在图书馆的门外透过门看着他：在同时打开的四本书后面弯着腰，头发长得太长毫无光泽，就这么垂在他脸旁。Dean转身冲出去，围着城堡外跑了起来，真正地狂奔，快到让他没那个精力去思考。这仍不太够，不过在大概四分之三圈，经过湖边码头的时候，他的眼角瞥到了什么东西。他顿了一下，琢磨着或许那只是丰乐风的巨型鱿鱼，不过那不是：看上去应该是个黑色的外形不规则的小包，就在码头尽头。

他皱起眉，突然意识到那是Katie，在她的校服长袍里缩成一团，她的斗篷从头上盖下来压在膝盖上。“嘿，”Dean说，扯着自己的T恤擦了擦她的额头。他挨着她蹲下来。“你还好吗？”

“还好。”她说，有些眼泪汪汪的。Dean掏了掏口袋，不过他没带纸巾。她用自己长袍的袖子擦了擦鼻子。

“你愿意告诉我发生了什么事吗？”Dean说。“有人欺负你了嘛？拜托，我很关心这个。”

她刚开始的时候什么也没说，直到最后，她非常小声地说，“我想我的妈妈。”

“想家啦，嗯？”Dean说。“快圣诞节了，对吧？到时候你就能看到她了？”

“她死了。”Katie说。

“哦，天呐。”Dean嘟囔道，他挨着她坐下。“我很抱歉，孩子。那是怎么回事？”

“去年。”她说。“霍格沃兹之战的时候。”

Dean长长地出了一口气。他知道一些很糟糕的事刚刚过去，这儿到处都是痕迹——城堡的大部分建筑都需要修缮，太多的孩子看上去都被吓得不轻——见鬼，半数他的亲人几乎是在同一个时间段去世，留下一切随便给了一个身在美国的人。他没有问任何问题，他根本没给予任何关注；他也不想知道。这不关他的事，那甚至不算是他的街坊邻居。

“我知道我应该感到骄傲，因为她与食死徒战斗，还有其他所有的事情。我只是。”她停下来，忍住泪水。“我只是希望她能回来。”

“是啊。”Dean说，视线望向那篇灰色的冰冷的湖水，跟Sam躺在那光裸破烂的床垫上时的皮肤一个颜色。“我懂你的意思。”

她靠向他，他几乎感觉不到她的重量，而他伸出手臂揽住她的肩。

 

第二天Dean在大餐厅逮着Flitwick；这位教授人很好，他不会为了Dean不能嗖嗖地挥动魔杖让那只羽毛飘起来而揪着他不放。“嘿，教授？有什么办法让我寄张订单出去让他们给我送东西过来？”

“哦，当然。”Flitwick说。“只需要到猫头鹰棚屋把你的消息寄出去就可以了。”

Dean在午饭后根据指引爬上了那座塔，进入猫头鹰棚屋然后猛地停住。他之前以为所谓的猫头鹰棚屋就是指巫师的怪言怪语里邮局的意思，但是，并不是这样。这个地方有大约一百万只猫头鹰，它们全都瞪着他。“呃，”Dean说，“谁能帮我寄一封信给我的律师？”

他并不抱希望这样的方式能又用，但是在第二天早上吃早饭的时候，一个巨大的箱子啪地一声落在他面前的桌子上，里面装着橙汁和燕麦，还附了一封信：

  
_爵爷：_

_希望我们随函附上的“等离子切割机”能够满足你的要求。我们的麻瓜专家向我们保证这是最受好评的一款。请不要犹豫告知我们您的需求，随时为您服务。Archimedes将成为您的私人信使。_

_您忠诚的仆人，_  
_Whittington Bigglespoth,  Esq9_

_  
_

Dean抬头看那只大角枭，它正睁着它黄色的眼睛瞪着他，见Dean看过来鸣叫了两声。“棒极了。”Dean嘟囔着。

但是，就算Archimedes一直把包裹往Dean的咖啡里倒——直到最后Martha都对被咖啡溅到感到厌烦了，转而开始用漂浮咒把包裹都飘起来——他简直搞不懂一夜之间他们就把Dean要的东西都搞来了，所以周五的时候Dean已经搞了一大堆零件。一个更棒的消息是，那头独角兽终于离开马厩了：Hagrid说它已经健康到足以离开了。

那天晚上，因为整个世界都恨他，Dean梦见自己骑在独角兽上。它的角上滴淌着黑血，地狱犬在它闪着银光的蹄前躺得横七竖八。Sam就坐在他身后，手臂温暖地紧搂着他的腰，脸紧贴在他背上，就在他肩胛骨的地方；Dean非常确定Sam睡得正香。独角兽的步伐轻滑如丝，蹄下泛起轻轻的涟漪，Sam睡得安稳，他温热的吐息平稳地拂在Dean脖子后面。

Dean从梦里醒来感觉整个人都轻飘飘的，躺在床上看着头顶上罩篷傻笑，感到一阵由心而发的快乐。现实慢慢回到他的意识里，他惊恐地从床上爬起来，冲进盥洗室将水壶里冰冷的水全倒在自己头上，疯狂地擦拭。这他妈到底是怎一回事。“好吧！”他向着下面的宿舍走廊大喊。“谁想跟我一起去看车？”

“嘿！”他在早餐后逮住了匆匆忙忙要离开餐厅的Sam。Sam猛地一僵，瞪向Dean的眼睛因为充血而几乎成了粉红色，脸上带着一种奇怪的饥渴的神色。“嘿。”Dean说，他的手不由自主地收紧了。“我正打算教那群孩子有关于汽车的事。你也一起来补上你错过的第一课，怎么样？”

Sam的前额皱了起来，带着些疑惑，他慢慢地说：“汽车？”

“是的。”Dean说。“我想我们可以交换——”

“你正在这世界上最顶尖的魔法学校，而你却他妈的仍然围着你的车打转。”Sam说。

好吧，那个想法到此为止。

Dean叫上那些等着他的孩子们，带着他们到马厩。至少他们对这生命里重要事物表现出一些兴趣。

“Taversham？”Sprout教授说。Dean从车底下钻出来起身。她是他们的院长而且很酷；她擅长园艺或是别的啥，Dean觉得她算是这群魔法神经病里最正常的一个人了；至少她指甲里是真正的泥土而不是精灵粉尘或者其他这类玩意儿。

“嗨，有什么事吗？”Dean说。

“呃，”他说，“你到底在干嘛？”

“我们在修理男短裤10！”Yarrow自以为是地说。

“是制动器！”William纠正道，将他的头吧嗒从汽车下面抬起来。

“我们正在安装一个四轮驱动制动器。”Katie补充道。

“好吧-哦，”Sprout说，仍然看上去面无表情。“只要你们都觉得开心，我觉得。Taversham，明天你可以跟高年级的学生们一起到去Hogsmeade，毕竟你的年纪已经够了。”

“Hogsmeade？”Dean问。

“哦，你绝对会觉得不虚此行的。”Neils说。“那儿真是棒极了——那儿是英国唯一的巫师村落，有各种店和酒馆——”

“那地方有酒吧？”Dean说。“真是上帝保佑。”这时他注意到Katie和William，还有其他一年级的孩子全都垂头丧气的。

“我们不能去。”William难过地说。

“什么，因为你们太小了？”Dean说。“就是坨狗——呃，那可一点都不酷。为什么我们不能带上你们一起？”

“只有三年及以上的学生才行，那是规定。”Sprout说，当Dean站起来抓着她的胳膊将她拉到外面时，她恍然大悟。

“嘿。”Dean说。“折中一下怎么样？我和别的高年级学生可以照看他们——你看，”他补充道，因为他已经看到她要摇头了。“我不知道你们是不是没注意这个，但是这些孩子们都很不好。一半孩子失去了亲人，而另一半则失去了他们的朋友——”

“看在老天的份上，Taversham，你不需要告诉我，我就在那儿。”Sprout说。“每个人都仍——”

“我不是在谈论每个人，”Dean说。“Slytherin们无论到哪儿都成群结队，Ravenclaw们全都闷在学校里，而Gryffindor，这不仅仅是他们觉得他们拥有整座学校，其他人都这样。他们都有着什么。那些孩子，他们都很努力，但是没人认为他们是英雄，他们自己也不这样认为。他们坚持围着城堡跑了两圈，他们输掉了两场比赛——”

Sprout疲倦地揉了揉前额。“你没错，但是——”

“所以放他们一马。”Dean说。“你甚至不会注意到他们去了，我发誓。他们都是乖孩子，不会给你惹任何麻烦。”

“没有他们父母的同意我们不能让他们去学校外面——”

“他们中有些人甚至 **没有** 父母。”Dean说。

“——来不及了，明天不行。”Sprout下了结论，她提高了自己的声音。“我会跟McGonagall谈谈，或许圣诞节后那一次可以。不，到此为止，Taversham，我很抱歉。”

“哪有这种事。”Dean嘟囔着，她离开后，他回到马厩里。孩子们充满希望地看着他，他们的小脸全都充满了期待。“忘掉Hogsmeade吧。”Dean告诉他们。“我们会去一个更棒的地方。”

 

他成功逮住了Sam。他让孩子们一个接一个地带着小纸条进图书馆去，直到Sam终于往他正在看的书里夹了一张书签，然后满脸不爽地走出来。“你知道，图书馆里并不是充满了传染病，Dean。”他说。

“只不过都是永久性书呆子病毒。”Dean说。他伸手揽住Sam的肩膀。“别担心，有一天他们会找到治疗方法的。”

Sam双眼齐翻白眼，撞开Dean的胳膊。“那么你想要什么？我正看到一半——”

Dean可不想听Sam正看到啥玩意儿的一半。“在马厩里有个妖精们的东西。”他说。“是一个箱子，里面装了成千上万的工具，远比它能——”

“一个无形伸展咒。”Sam立刻说。好吧，果然是不可救药。“在实用家居咒语里有。但是我不知道妖精们是如何让魔法稳固的。一般那个咒语只能持续个几天，你必须重新再施一遍。”

“没错。”Dean说，然后用力地深呼吸，赶跑心里的排斥感。“你能给我的车施一个这种咒语吗？”

 

“麻瓜们将我的曾祖母绑在木桩上烧死了。”Wyndham，一个六年级的学生，整个人紧张得坐立不安，他的手整个被衣裳的袖子遮住了。这件衣服是Dean给他的，因为他根本没有任何一件正常的衣服。这件衣服比他的身板儿整整大了五倍。

“麻瓜才没有烧死你的曾祖母，去年我才在对角巷碰到她！”Clyde说。

“我的 **另一个** 曾祖母。”Wyndham委屈地说。

“我们会招惹上很多麻烦的。”Neils说。“我想我们最好别这么做。”

“放松，不会有事的。”Dean说。“好啦大家，听好。午饭过后，你们全都到马厩里，一次去几个人，直到大家全都到那儿。七年级的，你们每个人照看一个一年级的。六年级的，照看二年级的。如果因为觉得无聊把他们搞丢了，我会揍你们。你们都乖乖跟牢我，出任何问题，立刻大叫。还有问题吗？”

“是的。”Edgar说，抱着双臂，背靠在公共休息室的墙上。“为什么我们一定要照你说的做？”

“孩子，你很幸运你已经14岁了。”Dean说。

“我16岁了！”Edgar说。

“无所谓。”Dean说。“如果对你来说照看一个孩子都成问题的话那么其他人谁也没必要在这儿独自傻坐一天，你可以去Hogsmeade，欢快地玩一整天。我可以照看不止一个孩子。”

“我也可以。”Martha说，看着Edgar。

“我也是。”Prowley说。“别跟个饭桶一样，Edgar。”别的一些人也说，于是他红了脸，“好吧，随便。”不唱反调了。

他们开始分小批去马厩：Dean到了，Katie和William和他一起，发现妖精们正在那儿吃午饭。他们怀疑地看了看越来越多的孩子，然后收回了目光。“伙计，你们就不休息吗？”Dean说。

“我们星期二休息。”Feklar说。

“哦。”Dean说。“好吧，你们不会出卖我们的，对吧？”妖精们只是坐在那儿围观，看上去他们似乎不会跑去找老师。

“不。”Feklar说。

“好的。”Dean说，然后转向车。

他仍有些不放心让Martha对Impala施法，但是Sam拒绝离开图书馆这么远。“没门儿。”Sam当时这样说。“这是书，你可以自己干—— **好吧，很好** ，Dean，你可以让其中一个孩子来做这个。这只是一个5年级的咒语，没那么难。”

“伙计，你这事告诉我你连五分钟都不愿意——”

“是的，因为你没打算把我锁在车里然后把我带走或者干些别的事。”Sam说，抱臂而视。

“兄弟，你这么年轻干嘛这么多疑。”Dean嘟囔着。他根本想不出别的办法让Sam到车这儿来。

Martha对着一溜十个不同的箱子施展了咒语向他证明她可以做得很好，最后一次她对公共休息室里的一个壁橱施展了那个咒语，他们成功地将每个人都塞了进去。但是当她叨念着咒语的时候Dean仍是将自己的手一直放在车上。当他感觉到魔法火花一般落到车上时仍不由的萎缩了一下。“希望这对你没啥坏影响，宝贝儿。”他说，轻拍车顶，然后他打开车门，说。“好啦，每个人都进去。”当他看到一大群孩子一个接一个全都钻了进去不由得摇摇头。“简直就像是一辆天杀的小丑车。”他低声说着，转身坐上了驾驶座。

整整有十五排后座上面全坐满了孩子，看上去真是诡异，不过后视镜没啥问题。孩子们全都伸手在座椅的各种缝隙里掏来掏去，Katie看向前面说，“Dean，我没办法把这根带子扯出来。”

“喔哦，这是不是美国麻瓜的钱？”Yarrow手里抓着一把投分球台11的代币翻来覆去地看。

“这是什么？”William翻出来一个正方形的铝箔包12。

“天呐。”Dean嘟囔着，凑到后面去一把将那孩子手里的东西抢过来扔进自己兜里。“好吧，呃，别管那些安全带了。你们只需要坐稳，然后，相信我。”

“那不安全！”Martha严厉地说，掏出她的魔杖然后说，“安全带飞来！”一阵响亮的嗤啦声，45条自1969年以来就没见过光的安全带在一片飞扬的五彩缤纷的糖果包装纸和零钱中钻出来，自动为所有的孩子系好，有的绑住了他们的手臂，有几个将个子较小的孩子两个一起绑在了一起。

“真厉害。”Dean说，将自己的安全带系好，“大家都准备好了吗？”他翻找他的混音带，发现了当Sam生气时他会放的那盘，Dylan13、Creedence14和一点Zeppelin15，他快速将它塞回去，平稳安静地将车开了出去。

 

“噢噢噢噢！”Katie瞪大了眼睛，“我们能进去吗？”

“那是一个 **会议中心** ，孩子。”Dean说。格拉斯哥中心看上去确实无可争议的超级超级时髦，不过，拜托。

“一个会议中心。”Yarrow在他另一边用一种敬畏的语气说。

“太好了。”Dean嘟哝着，不过后面的发展真是太完美了：会议中心的主会场并没有什么活动正在进行，Dean成功让中心的保全人员相信他是这群孩子的领队，得以带着孩子们进去。这地方真是大极了，他们觉得沿着这以英里计数的走廊奔跑真是最棒的事儿啦。直到他们发现了自动售卖机， **这些机器** 立刻成了最棒的玩意儿啦！

Dean在之前已经让Archimedes带了些真的钱，于是他让Clyde去换了一百镑的零钱，然后让每个孩子都去体验了一下。即使是那些普通孩子也喜欢这个，因为他们要向其他的孩子演示怎样使用这些机器。那之后，他将他们带了出去，他们买了很多可口可乐，佳发饼和火星棒。然后他们港口参观了高桅横帆船，在那艘船上也跑了一圈，而Dean在舷梯探出身，聆听水花的声音。

大教堂并未让孩子们感到震撼，它跟Hogwarts相比真的有点不上档次，即使它们同样古老，于是Dean将这个部分的时间压缩了不少，转而带着孩子们去购物。这是一次真正的旅行，手持自己名下的澄亮黑卡，看着营业员蹦跶着给孩子们拿来任何他们想要的东西。

“嘿。”Blaine说，他是一个5年级的孩子，向着一个商店飘过去，Dean立刻拎着他的衣领把他拉住。“直到你21岁而且到时候你仍然想要，再说墨水的事。”他说，这种爸爸式语气非常自然的从他的嘴里蹦跶出来，就好像他们就是他的孩子一样。这令他感觉有点奇怪，胸口里一阵紧缩，他无意识地四处看，直到他意识到自己在找Sam。

“好啦，走吧。”他提高了嗓音。如果他总为了Sam的超级无聊而闷闷不乐的话，他的余生都会沉浸在郁闷中的。“再过一站，全都过街。”

回去的路上他看着后视镜里全是穿着摩托夹克带着Ray-Bans眼镜的孩子，他想到自己可能有点搞得过火了，不过到底是什么鬼。然而他们想假装全都在马厩里学开车是肯定不行了。

“绝——对——不——行！”McGonagall说，颧骨因为生气而浮起了红晕。

“而当我他妈地 **告诉过** 你——”Sprout说。

“嘿，你没说我不能带他们去Glasgow。”Dean放弃地说，而McGonagall发出一阵超级恐怖难听的噪音，说，“蛮横，鲁莽，吧啦吧啦吧啦，还有那辆车得 **离开这儿** ！”

Impala的发动机立刻加速运转起来，听上去很生气，所有的孩子同一时刻尖叫起来直到Sprout匆忙凑在McGonagall耳边小声说了什么，她抱起双臂冷静了一些。“非常好，车可以留下来。”她说，“但是不能再开着它离开这儿，Taversham阁下，一个孩子也不能上车，不然我会报告给魔法部。”

“听着，”Dean说，“我知道啦，我很抱歉，不过冷静一点。没人受伤，他们全都过得很开心——”

“我们全都感觉 **棒极** 了。”William插嘴说。

“你带着72个巫师孩子去了一座麻瓜的城市！”McGonagall说。“他们的家长会怎么说，我可没兴趣知道。”

“如果他们想的话可以去起诉我。”Dean说。“我有律师和一切。”

 

于是，就跟Dean所有的高中实地考察旅行一样，每一次的结果都是拘禁。

不过这次还好，他们只是让Dean跟着妖精们干了几个星期的体力活，Filch认为这个惩罚比起绞刑仅仅好了那么一丁点，而Dean一点也不在意。他可以趁机锻炼锻炼，而且妖精们并没怎么为难他；相反，他们把自己的铲子拿了一把给他，这把铲子不会跟普通的铲子一样变钝，加上他们每个人都保持着一副面无表情的冷酷样，事实上这些家伙经常讲一些超级搞笑的关于巫师的笑话，Dean实在是太喜欢这个了。

与此同时，孩子们全都坚持要穿着自己那身皮夹克去上课，而且经过这次旅行和几个周末的汽车修理教学，孩子们进步很大。十个一年级的孩子现在学会换机油了，大些的孩子也学会了换轮胎。Dean认为他们在毕业的时候能够身怀至少一样有用的技能；聊胜于无嘛。

他开始忙起来，这可是意义重大。他乖乖去上课，结果搞得老师们都开始想办法刺激他让他主动离堂。没倆星期Caldwick便因为他令人昏昏欲睡的历史碎碎念荣登Dean的黑名单。他可不仅仅是那种随处可见的自命不凡的讨厌鬼：他是曾经是这里的学生，一个Ravenclaw，他一堂课要告诉他们一次还是两次他毕业的时候得到了十二张NEWT证书，得了些稀奇古怪的奖。

他对于自己来教一年级实在是太有些大材小用的想法简直是写在脸上了。他留了多得吓死人的家庭作业，如果他们两英尺长的论文少写了一英寸就会被他扣掉整整十分，不过他并不会真正去看那些论文，就算他们作弊他也不理会。Slytherin们很快就找到了窍门儿。他们经常交换长度超标的论文，里面有大段大段直接从书上抄来的内容。他们经常得到A，成了他的宠儿，而Hufflepuff们对于这一切感到非常愤怒。

终于在圣诞节前的两周，这股情绪彻底爆发了，Caldwick在课堂上一直针对Martin，她是个好孩子，虽然不是最出色的那一个。他一直在那儿放臭屁，完全不懂什么叫适可而止。Caldwick从没做过：Martin所有的论文都是C或者D，这家伙喜欢在课堂上为难他，完全不是为了阅读作业或者解决问题，而是刁难Martin不够快。好吧，学习如何快速思考确实重要，但是你不能让一个十一岁啥都不知道的孩子做超出他能力的事情。

他的父母自战争以来一直在医院里：他们被叫做摄魂怪的什么东西袭击就像是被冰冻了一样，那东西搞混了他们的脑袋。Dean不清楚更详细的内容，不过那已经足够了，Caldwick讥笑着回到黑板前，嘴里说着，“Hufflepuff扣五分，Averil先生，我应该想到的， **你** 或许已经自行发展出了一套更好的对于反应敏捷的评估体系。”

Martin瑟缩得厉害弄翻了桌子上的墨水瓶，他努力地不要哭出来脸都憋红了，Dean从自己的座位上站出来。“Katie，你和Will帮他收拾干净。”他说着，怒气冲冲地往教室前面走。

他们冲到Martin旁边，Caldwick猛地转过身来。“你想干——”

Dean将手猛按在桌上对着他侧过身去压低了声音避免孩子们听到，“ **你** 太超过了，别假装不知道我在跟你说的是什么。”

Caldwick涨红了脸大声地说。“Taversham阁下， **立刻** 回到你自己的座位去——还有你们两个，也回到自己的座位去——”

Katie和William看向Dean，不过仍然站在那儿。“只要你向那孩子道歉。”Dean说。

Caldwick的嘴唇抿紧了。“道歉？正好相反，”他咬牙切齿地说。“我到这儿可不是为了娇惯这些低能儿，懒虫和蠢货，Taversham阁下，你现在是要做他们的领头人，我建议你 **立刻坐下** ，不然我会给你和他们一系列针对学业不精的实训。”

“伙计，我跟你不是一个等级的，你跟他们更不是，所以如果你愣是不顾惜你的老脸的话，我会教训你的。”Dean说。“别再跟个杂种一样，快向孩子们道歉。”

“你对 **盔甲护身** 尚不精通，对吧，Taversham阁下？”Caldwick说着，抽出他的魔杖，脸上挂着自鸣得意到令人厌恶的贱笑——这令Dean直觉地在Caldwick大叫“ **烈火熊熊** ！”的时候往他脸上砸粉笔盒。

火焰喷出来老远，即使Dean已经及时躲到一边仍然能够感受到那股热烫感袭上他的皮肤。“见鬼！”Dean愤怒地说。Caldwick无助地在脸上乱抹，试着擦掉眼睛里的粉笔灰。Dean跳上桌子，扭住Caldwick的手腕直到他松开手里的魔杖，然后一个夹臂将他摁在地板上。这一过程仅仅十秒钟。

“放——开——我！”Caldwick嘶声大叫。“你个傻逼，白痴—— **哑炮** ！”

“你他妈的闭嘴。”Dean说。“你再这么扭肩膀就要脱臼了，就算那样你也不会被松开。”他抬起头看向魔杖摔出去的方向，想着可不能弄丢了，发现整个教室里的孩子们都瞪大了眼睛震惊地看着他。Dean向着他们微弱地笑了笑。“嘿。”他说，他突然意识到自己很可能惹上大麻烦了。

 

“我不相信你。”Sam说。

“我也很高兴见到你。”Dean说，努力挤掉眼睛里的瞌睡虫，从他的床上坐起来。Sam就站在这小屋里，他的跟前，瞪着眼。“所以，禁闭延长了，啊哈？”

Sam翻了个大白眼，推开Dean挨着他坐到那小小的床上。“忘掉禁闭吧，Caldwick希望的是你被开除。事实上，他真正的愿望是你被逮捕。”

“伙计，那杂种想把我 **煎** 了！”Dean说。

“是啊，我知道。”Sam说。“我跟孩子们谈过了，并且把整个经过都告诉了McGonagall，所以她决定把你从那门课里摘出来。还有，关你禁闭到死，不过Caldwick还在搞别的幺蛾子。我们到这儿之后你有施放过任何咒语吗？”

“你开什么玩笑？！”Dean说。“我被关在一个小壁橱一样的小房间里而你还跑过来想检查我的家庭作业？！”

“Dean，他宣称你并不是一个真正的巫师。”Sam说。“他说你是一个哑炮。”

“我干嘛要在乎他怎么叫我？”Dean说。“我也给他取了不少外号。”

“那是指那些无法施咒的人，笨蛋。”Sam说。“他们会把你赶出学校的。”

“关于这该死的时间。”Dean说。“Bobby在南达科他州，他需要帮助——”

“Bobby并不需要帮助，而我不会离开——”

“是啊。”Dean说，摇着他的头。“瞧，当他们要赶我走的时候你想要留在这儿，你知道吗，随便你。这是我们在过去三周里最长的一次对话，不过看上去你对这无所谓。”

“你想从我这儿得到什么，Dean？”Sam说。“你希望我别着急，在这时间——你希望我仅仅只是抛开这一切，走一边儿去？因为你可以忘掉它。我有线索了，Dean，我发现——”

“别再说这个。”Dean尖锐地说。Sam闭上嘴移开了视线，他的肩膀紧紧地耸起来。Dean埋下头，说，“拜托，Sammy，别——”

“一小时后有一个听证会。”Sam说。“我没办法让他们取消，但是我们可以上诉，如果裁决对你部里的话。我不知道他们会问你什么，或许让你当着他们的面施咒。不用很多。你只需要拿出魔杖当庭施放些 **什么** ——”

“那是根天杀的棍子，Sam。”Dean说。“最起码我的是一根铁条，不过那仍然只是一根棍子。那个杂种Caldwick或许能够用他的棍子搞些烫人火出来，而我在30秒内就可以把他像头小牛一样摁倒。”

“那是因为他不知道怎么打架。”Sam说。“一个巫师知道他在做什么——你身边都是些1年级的孩子，所以，那看上去或许感觉像是小孩子的把戏，但是那并不是，而且 **我需要这个** 。就只是——瞧，就只是试一下，成不？”

Dean看着Sam，因为他的声音几近破碎。这小屋子里太暗了，看不清他的表情，但是他低着头，与他的双肩形成疲惫不堪的曲线，而他的手紧紧地握着拳头，压在他的大腿上。“好吧。”Dean说。“我就示意下，如果我搞定了，从现在开始，你每个周五和周六的晚上都要跟我呆在一起。没有书本，没有天杀的咒语。我们就只是，我也不知道，放松下，看看乌贼或者别的什么。”

Sam什么也没说，一两秒后他露出一个似笑非笑的表情，嘴角勾起一个小小的角度；这有一点点像他平常的微笑。“所以，你是在说你想我了，嗯？”

“闭嘴。”Dean说，用肩膀撞了撞Sam的。

 

他们一起走向听证会大厅，停步在走廊尽头：所有的Hufflepuff都在这儿，他们有的坐在梯子上，有的坐在门外的地板上，挡住了路，当孩子们看到他们全都张嘴说起来，一年级的孩子们全都挤到Dean身边争着拉他的手臂。“嘿，嘿，大家冷静下。”Dean说。“呃，你们全都堵在这儿干嘛呢？”

“我放出了一个召集证人的消息。”Sam疑惑地说。“但是，呃——”

“到底怎么回事。”McGonagall说，她和Flitwick及Sprout一起出现在楼梯口。还有一群别的巫师跟着她，Dean一个也不认识，他们全都穿着黑色或紫褐色的长跑，脸上挂着“ **我比你更重要** ”的神情，居高临下地看着这群吵吵嚷嚷的孩子。McGonagall拍拍手让大家安静下来。“你们都来支持你们学院的家人，这值得赞许。”他说，“但是只有经认定的巫师可以在魔法评估上作证。你们不能进入听证会现场。”

孩子们满脸倔强，全都坐在门口的地板上，他们等着那些巫师从他们身边进入房间。Katie并没有立刻放开Dean的手。“你不会让他们赶你走的，对吧？”

“我会尽力的。”Dean低声地说，心情糟透了。他原本以为就只是其他的老师会负责他这个事情，而绝大多数的老师都不错；他觉得他们会立刻宣布他能留在这儿。但是另外那些仲裁者看上去绝非那么友好。

Caldwick疾奔而过，还响亮地哼了声，然后猛地在门口停下。Sam正靠在门边的墙上，假装很悠闲的样子，双臂交叠在胸前，一条长腿儿支着，他的眼睛在火炬下闪着奇怪的光。他一言不发，只是在那儿看着，Caldwick最终经过他身边走进了屋子，活像一只螃蟹。

当Dean终于让自己放松下来走进去，那屋子差不多已经坐满了；有一打巫师在前面坐呈半圆形，中央有一张桌子和一把椅子正对着他们，很明显这就是他的位置。棒极了。Caldwick坐在一边，Sam走过去坐在他旁边，这举动显然令Caldwick高兴坏了，他对着Dean露出一个热情而模糊的容光焕发的表情。

最后一分钟。“非常好。”McGonagall说。“我们先从询问这个学生的导师们开始。”

Dean从未对这该死的学校费多少心；他做了爸爸告诉他该做的，夯实基础，但是他一直明白什么是真正重要的，而那并不是1306年的什么狗屁国王是谁，或者曲线下方的面积。如果他，爸爸和Sammy能活过今年，他便做到了他该做的；而如果他在前面那两点上让步了，到目前为止他已经勉力完成了最后也是最重要的一个，所以他才不会去在乎那该死的分数。站在这儿听着老师们一个接一个地说他真是个彻底的废物，即使是Flitwick这样的好人，也只是努力粉饰了一下。“他在手法上有了非常大的进步。”他无力地说。

其中一个仲裁者俯过身。“好的，不过他有实际成功地施放过哪怕是任何一个咒语吗？”

“呃。”Flitwick说。

“一个都没有。”Dean说，让那可怜人脱身。“那不是你的错，伙计。”他补充道。

McGonagall有点勉强地说。“真不幸，Taversham阁下在变形术上并未达到我对一个成年学生的预期——”而Sprout承认，“杀死了一整排共六株欢笑甘蓝16。”管他呢，那些东西一直向他尖叫着要更多的水，他不想拒绝。你觉得一株该死的植物知道什么程度算刚刚好。

唯一一个真正为Dean说了好话的人是Hagrid，因为他说的是，“那头独角兽喜欢他。人品的最佳仲裁者，独角兽。”Sam的眉毛挑得快到发际线后了，总而言之Dean希望尽快结束这一切。

另一个仲裁者，一个有着瘦长脸、Benjamin-Franklin眼镜和头发的男人在所有问询都结束后疑惑地盯着Dean。“所以你从未施放过哪怕是一个魔咒？没有偶然的魔力显现？”

“呃。”Dean说。“我不知道那是什么，不过听上去不怎么好。”

“你有没做过什么跟魔法有关的事？”一个高个子黑发女人问。

“好吧，一对双胞胎，在新奥尔良。”Dean不假思索地说，立刻收到Sam的瞪视和咳嗽声。几个仲裁者捂着嘴笑起来。

“如果可以的话。”Caldwick说，站起来。“我想提醒一下各位仲裁者，即使在决斗中，这个学生也宁愿选择身体暴力，一种危险的麻瓜拳斗，而不是尝试一个咒语——”

“伙计，闭嘴。”Dean说。“你想烧我屁股因为我不让你对孩子们干些混蛋事，所以是的，我把你放倒了。如果你不能好好教书，你他妈还在这儿干嘛？”

“Taversham阁下。”McGonagall尖锐地说。“Caldwick教授是一位Replangine学者17，鬼怪和幽灵的高级研究员，他非常慷慨地自愿前来担任黑魔法防御课的教授。”

“他糟透了。”Dean说。“这家伙的教室里有20个孩子，而他告诉他们所需要的仅仅是魔杖和书里的玩意儿，给他们一些有关于如何干掉复仇怨灵的论文就像是你们照着食谱做菜。那他妈的不是正确方式。”

“我可不认为 **我** 是那个站在这里接受问询的人。”Caldwick说。“不过我乐意提醒各位我非常愿意随时提交我的教学计划给评估处。由 **训练有素** 的巫师们（进行鉴定）。”他讥笑着补充，“而不是一个不配在此的补习生。”

“ **多谢** 你，Caldwick教授。”McGonagall干巴巴地说。“被问询者还有什么要向仲裁者们补充的吗？”

看仲裁者们脸上的表情，每个人都心意已定的模样。好极了。Dean耸肩，尽力争取。“所以，好吧，瞧，我对魔杖什么的不感兴趣，这毫无疑问。而且我不知道我是个哑炮还是啥，不过告诉你们实话，你们全部人——你们用这魔法玩意儿就像是一个开罐器。就算是我有你们任何人的十倍魔力，我也不会想要这样挥动它。所以，我很抱歉。我在这儿是为了照看Sam，照看其他的孩子，即使不能让一根羽毛飘起来我也可以干得很好。如果你们要为了这个把我赶出去，随便你们。我猜我可以在马厩或别的什么地方呆着。我说完了。”

Sam的嗓子里发出一阵细微的声响， **我要用力地揣你的屁股** 那种，Dean瑟缩了一下。不然他到底他妈的该说些什么？

“非常好。”McGonagall说。“我相信我们的证人都陈述完了。如果还有任何人愿意作证—— **不** ，谢谢你，Caldwick教授——那么这次问询将继续——”

“我要作证。”一个低沉不满的声音说。Dean眨眨眼睛看向身后；是一个妖精，Feklar。房间里发出一阵交头接耳声。

“你要做证？”McGonagall说，听上去非常疑惑，然后她清了清喉咙说，“也就是说，委员会承认Ragnuk家族的Fekla。你看到过庭上这个学生施展魔法？”

Feklar说。“是的。”

每个人，包括Dean都在等着，但是Feklar并未继续。

“呃，证人能详细说明一下吗？”Ben Franklin模样的家伙说。

“不。”Feklar说。

“荒唐至极。”Caldwick大声地说。“我假设我们只是需要证人的证词以——”

“闭嘴，Caldwick，在你把自己卷进一场世代血仇之前。”一个亮红色的头发绑着马尾辫的大个子仲裁者说。“Ragnuk家族的Feklar，你愿意以你家族的名义给出以上证词吗？”

“是的。”Feklar说。

“对极了。”那巫师说。“诸位，我们能谈谈吗？”他跟其他的人窃窃私语了好几分钟，然后他转过来，说，“委员会干些Ragnuk家族的Feklar提供的证词。没有问题了。”

“如果没别的事，那么，”McGonagall说，又经过了令人十分烦躁的十分钟的等待，期间仲裁者们小声地互相讨论，他们一字排开地面对Dean站起，神情严肃，一个黑色头发的巫师干巴巴地说，“根据证人的证词，我们认为这个学生虽然对他的学业态度恶劣，但是并非一个哑炮，他有权继续他已经决定糟蹋的学业。”

“谢谢你们，仲裁者们。”McGonagall起身说道。“听证会结束——”

“这只是个开始。”Caldwick冷冰冰地说，从他的座位上站起来。“你去寻求另一个老师吧。或许下一个连一个月都坚持不下去。”他怒气冲冲地走了出去。

“哈，他可总算走了。”Dean在他身后大叫，直到他收到McGonagall对他的一记死亡瞪视，立刻收敛。“呃，对不起。”

“我对此非常怀疑。”McGonagall严厉地说，也走出了屋子。“是的，他会留下来，看来老天的份儿上。”Dean听到她在外面说，随即所有的孩子们都冲进屋子欢呼起来。

“好啦，冷静点。”Dean说，清了清一直紧绷的喉咙，“呃——嘿，Sam，到这儿来，来见见这些人。”孩子们都有些小心翼翼地看着Sam，这让Dean有点疑惑，因为Sam总是人们喜爱的那一个，不过这时他在室内更明亮的光亮下看清Sam。不仅仅是他防御性地弓耸起他肩膀的方式；Sam的皮肤泛着一种不健康的灰色，嘴唇周围满是细纹，黑眼圈浓得就像淤青一样。天杀的。

Dean一手揽住Sam的脖子将他拉过来。“Dean！”Sam尖声叫嚷，手忙脚乱地推攘着他。“那这个呢，孩子们，”Dean对孩子们说，“就是为什么你们不能在图书馆里耗费太多的时间。走吧，我想去跑上一圈庆祝庆祝。”

孩子们全都半真半假地哀嚎出声。“ **跑一圈** ？”Sam说，依然在蠕动着想要争得自由。

“怎么啦，Sammy，你都有点变形了，那儿？”Dean说着，轻拍Sam的小肚子。

Sam翻了个白眼，又推他，看上去整个人鲜活了一点。“我仍然能跑赢你，矮子。”

“好哇，等着瞧。”Dean说。“嘿，等一下。”他跳过去趁Feklar离开前抓住门；那妖精刚才正在跟那个红头发的仲裁者谈话。“嘿，伙计——呃，那个，老兄。谢谢，我欠你一次。”

Feklar抬起头用它那冰冷明亮的黑眼睛目光锐利地看着他。“你认账？你希望有机会报答？”

“呃，当然。”Dean有些警惕地说。“不是将我第一个孩子给你那种，不过，好吧，如果我能为你做任何事，尽管开口。”

Feklar的语气简直可以称之为挑衅了。“我想要学习跟那个机械有关的事。”

“什么，汽车？”Dean说。“好的，如果你不介意和孩子们坐在一起。随时都可以。”

Feklar只是站在那儿一小会儿，似乎他并没预料到Dean会答应他。“你会教我？免费的？”

“嘿，我又不缺钱。”Dean说。“真的，没问题；你和其他任何人，妖精们，只要想学都可以。”

奇怪的是，Feklar看上去一点也不高兴，不过他只是点了点头就走了。Dean耸耸肩，转向Sam和孩子们；Sam放松了不少，勾着嘴角笑看上去超级诚挚，孩子们开始慢慢适应他了，Dean认为。他又把手臂缠回Sam的脖子，说，“好啦，伙计们，咱们走吧。最后一个跑完圈儿的得买啤酒。”

 

圣诞前的最后两个星期简直就跟度假一样，因为他们赶跑了黑魔法防御课的老师，而Caldwick那个渣滓没等McGonagall找到新老师就自个儿跑了。Dean知道了为什么他们这门课过去七年每年都得换一个新老师，所以他明白为什么McGonagall连这种渣渣中的渣渣都聘用了。他仍然不觉的抱歉，但是他为她感到难过；她至少有七十岁了，教每一个人变形术，同时还要管理这个地方，而且这段时间她看上去有些筋疲力竭。

“你不会留下来休息，我猜。”Yarrow说，有点若有所思。

“不，你们也不会。”Dean说，不过他不会再搞得McGonagall心脏病发了——再说他非常确定如果他再一次搞这种偷走她一群孩子的戏码，她绝对不会让他有机会再踏进这道门的——所以他写了六封信给那些无家可归的孩子的官方监护人。

好吧，他让他们写的，不用管这个啦。“我需要这主意听上去非常棒。”Dean说。“说服他们我不会把你们都弄死，之类的。”

“你带着这六个孩子一个月打算干些啥？”Sam问。

“你十二岁的时候我带着你干了些啥？”Dean反问。

“你教我怎么使枪，我们还在我的宠物金鱼死了之后撒盐烧了它。”Sam说。

“瞧，这就对了。”Dean说。“来吧，就只是看上去成熟，负责任，这类的。”

“喔哦，我不知道我能不能做得到。”Sam说。

当Dean拿到那些回信——里面都写着同意，McGonagall带着怀疑检查了那些信件的魔法签名然后才签了字，不过最后她还是让他带上了孩子们：Yarrow、Wyndham、Katie和Edgar。本来还有五六年级的Lisa Goldberg和Jenny Kim，不过最终发现原来他们的父母都好好地活下来了而且期望他们的宝贝儿孩子们能回去一家团聚。“伙计们，我明白。”Dean说，“不过我不会跟16岁的孩子约会，所以乖乖回家去跟家人团聚吧。”她们全都红了脸，在逃跑前叽叽喳喳地抗议了一阵。这就是年底啦。

他没闹明白为什么Edgar也想跟着来，因为这家伙依然时刻摆着脸色给他看。这小混蛋甚至没有直接说要跟着去，在Dean询问其他孩子并且大声宣告 **自己** 不会在圣诞节去任何地的时候他也只是安静地站在公共休息室里。不过，或许他还是被“独自跟其他院的一群孩子一起被关在学校里”吓着了，而Dean绝对不会丢下任何一个孩子，哪怕他应该被好好打一顿屁股。

Impala一点也不拥挤：虽然已经过了整整一个月，但是Martha的咒语还没失效。这一路出乎Dean预期地愉快，Sam坐在他身边的副驾驶席上，孩子们在后座里唱着圣诞颂歌，他们一起驶向一个属于他的地方，虽然那个地方尚不能称之为家。天黑下来，开始下雪，不过还不到不能开车的程度，而Dean没打算要停下来，他让他们在后座里睡下，自己继续开夜车，直到凌晨三点左右他将车停在了屋前。窗户里的光照亮了雪夜，Rimple在他们踏上台阶的时候打开了大门，Katie在他的臂弯间又睡了过去，Sam扛着所有的包。

第二天早晨Dean把他们全都叫起来跑步，结果演变成了打雪仗，最终他和Sam来了一场温和型的摔跤大比拼，直到Dean注意到孩子们都两两紧抓着彼此瞪着他们，“呃，嘿，放松，我们只是瞎混时间。”Sam逮着机会抓住他让他脸朝下栽进一堆雪里，还把雪堆到他穿着衬衫的背上。

很快，世界规则重归正常，Dean坐在Sam的胸口，双膝将他的手臂顶在地上，然后他对着孩子们龇牙笑，“看，放轻松，我们以前经常在汽车旅行的途中玩儿这个，大概六个小时就来一次。”而Sam吐出满嘴的雪，说。“对啊，Dean，当我们一个四岁一个八岁的时候。”

“喔，我弄乱你的头发了吗，小宝贝？”Dean说着，爬起身把Sam也拉起来，Sam立刻把他扑倒在雪地里。

Dean让Sam赢了那一场，因为他感到饿了，Sam的脸上也微微恢复了一些颜色。他们全都回到屋里吃早餐，然后散在超级宽敞的客厅那厚厚的毯子上，在温暖的壁炉前打盹儿，鼻间呼吸着那颗巨大圣诞树散发出的清爽的松枝的气味。Rimple搞了一套拼图给孩子们，又给Edgar和Wyndham一套巫师棋；Sam从图书馆带出来一堆书，在一处长沙发安营扎寨开始看书。Dean四肢大敞地躺着，昏昏欲睡地看着树上闪烁的烛光，突然意识到这个圣诞节真他妈太赞了。

这是个很棒的假期，懒懒散散地过几天，在雪地里锻炼身体。他教孩子们做陷阱；Katie正是从头开始学的好年纪，Wyndham和Yarrow几天后也学会了。Edgar不想学，他有时候会看着他们学，有时候跟在Sam身边，那鬼鬼祟祟的方式令人生厌。他只在第二周Dean说，“好啦，伙计们，在学校里可没人听说过这个，因为我可不想被当众嘲笑。”并拿下枪来清理的时候提起了精神。

“这是什么？”Katie问，伸手去碰，而Dean抓住她的手腕，力道大得令她抬起眼看他。

“第一条，孩子，”Dean说。“这是枪。在你们明白自己在做什么之前不能碰。”

“为什么你有这么多？”Wyndham紧张地问。“它们危险吗？”

“跟你们口袋里的魔杖一样。”Dean说，铺开油布和毯子，把枪在上面排成一排。

“你在对它们做什么？”Edgar问，走近了些。这是来到这儿以后他第一次直接跟Dean说话。

“清理干净，检查。”Dean说。“过来，你们可以帮帮忙。”他拿给他们一些破布和刷子，让他们清理零件。Edgar也拿到了一些做清理，他看着Dean的手靠得极近。“你想试着拆枪？”Dean问，认为值得一试。

Edgar斜着眼看他，“没错。”

“用不着帮我。”Dean说，不过他还是将枪放到Edgar的手里，教他该怎样拆枪。

“怎么把它装回去？”当他弄懂之后，Edgar又问。

“就只是把刚才的动作倒着来一遍。”Dean说，扳着指关节，把Glock的零件都收起来，看了眼手表，然后快速将枪械组装好：35秒钟。该死的。

“疏于训练，嗯？”Sam说，甚至没把他的头从书里面抬起来一秒钟。

“闭嘴，你做梦都想在一分钟内装好一把Glock。”Dean嘟嘟囔囔地说。

“我真心不。”Sam说，勾起嘴角笑出来。

“你曾经枪击过人吗？”Edgar突然问，Dean将视线落在Colt上，它就放在旁边；他不会让自己之外的任何人碰它。他仍记得那冰冷的金属在他手中的质感，那黑烟从人的透露中渗出拖着长长的痕迹，那可是一个人类。在他身后，Sam沉默着，Dean知道他也想起了那个人，而那些记忆不应该在这儿，不应该让孩子们知道。

“在雷诺市，枪击了一个男人为了看着他死去。”Dean说，挂着一个露齿的笑容。他们全都瞪大了眼睛看着他，原来他们从未听说过Johnny Cash18。不过这给了他一个借口将Sam从长沙发上赶起来去拿他的旧笔记本电脑给他们放一些MP3。

第二天他教他们该怎么控制短火枪，拆卸，当他对他们的站姿满意，他让他们射击，虽然Edgar仍然表现得鬼鬼祟祟，令人怀疑，总斜着眼睛看人，然后毫无意外地被后挫力搞得一屁股坐在地上，因为他根本没有专心。“伙计，我十岁的时候都比这好。”Dean说。Edgar转向他，枪仍然向外伸着，枪口对着其他孩子晃动着，Dean大叫着“耶稣基督！”一把将枪从他手里夺过来，迫使枪口向下。

“噢！”Edgar痛呼，捂着自己的手。

“嘿，痛吗？”Dean冷峻地说。“很好。关于瞄准我说过什么？说！”他吼道。

“不要瞄准任何你准备射杀的东西。”Edgar小声地说，将视线移开。

“是的。”Dean说。“我不管他们是怎么教你挥动那些魔杖。至少那些东西能在某种程度上能读懂你的心思。而枪不会。”然后他让Edgar站在那儿一轮又一轮地射击，直到他的手指头再也扣不动扳机。

Edgar回来之后绷着脸生气的不行，更爽的是，Sam又开始玩儿缺席了，除了吃饭的时候。

“好吧，该死的他在哪儿？”Dean实在没办法，最后只好问Anka。Sam并不在任何他可能在的地方，包括图书馆和另外十五间他们曾经到过的房间。

她的耳朵整个耷拉下来。“哦，Anka被要求保密，可是Anka不能违背主人。Anka该怎么办！Anka要惩罚自己——”

“不要紧。”Dean说。

这房子太大了，一个人根本找不过来，所以他有了一个绝妙的主意——让孩子们在城堡里玩寻宝游戏，他就时不时地问：“那么，你们有没有看到Sam？”当他们拖着各种各样他所能想到的垃圾回来——这房子里 **有** 各种各样你所能想得到的垃圾——他们都说没有。

除夕夜的时候他告诉孩子们大家应该到半夜才睡觉，他们玩了一整天的捉迷藏，Sam不付吹灰之力就赢了，因为他在午饭后就消失踪迹再也没出现。11点左右孩子们在电视机前渐渐没了精神开始打瞌睡——15英寸的等离子电视，Dean送给自己的礼物——他便自己去找Sam。可惜运气一样不好，不过当他走回起居室的时候，发现Edgar从那里面溜出来，探头探脑地查看门两端的走廊，活像Mad杂志里的谍对谍19漫画。

Dean跟在他后面，琢磨着Ed这是要去拿枪以及他将为此得到一辈子忘不掉的严厉责备。但是这孩子并未走向前厅，他转向屋子后面，然后掏出他的魔杖低声念叨：“耗子血显其踪20。”一串火花从他的魔杖里窜出来拖着发光的尾巴沿着走廊向前穿过一道拱门下了酒窖的楼梯。Edgar跟在了那道光的后面。

“啊哈，那可一点都不恐怖哦。”Dean嘟囔着，跟在他后面，那道光走过的地方留下了淡淡的痕迹。它引导着他又下了两段阶梯，墙壁开始有些湿冷，房间里堆满了一桶一桶的啤酒和摆满了酒瓶的笨重木制酒架；Dean满心欣赏地轻拍其中一个酒桶，决定要记得叫Rimple什么时候开一桶。

酒窖的第三层，石头老旧又松软，到处都是拱门和粗壮的石柱。那道反光的痕迹越来越亮，这个时候Edgar从轨迹那头全速冲了回来，在一个拐角处正正撞上了Dean。“哇哦，”Dean轻呼，逮住他，Edgar开始疯狂地挣扎，对着他拳打脚踢想要从他手里挣脱。

“放开我！”Edgar气喘吁吁地说。“我知道了，知道你们这些杂种的虚情假意——你跟你那些腐烂的同伙都一个样——”

Dean紧扣着他直到他不再胡言乱语。“伙计，呼吸。”他说，“我不知道你在生气些啥——”

Edgar野蛮地又向着他挥了一拳。Dean扣住Edgar的手腕转身将他推到墙上，手臂牢牢地在背后将他锁住，一只手就将他钉在那儿。“你冷静点了吗？”当Edgar不再挣扎，Dean问。“耶稣啊，孩子，你到底怎么回事？好吧，那次大战的时候我不在这儿，但是我也有我自己的事情要去处理。这儿上头有个墓地，里头全都埋着我家族里死在那场战斗里的人——”

“他们该死！”Edgar大吼。“天下乌鸦一般黑21，你们全是——”

“呃？”Dean哼哼，不过有太多的事情在那一瞬间涌上来：为什么每个人都斜乜他和Sam，在一开始，为什么Dean从未跟这些人有过联系，为什么他们全都死了深埋在六尺地下。他们都是坏人。他们全都是，有段时间，或许是；你不可能仅仅靠善良友好就能筑起如此一个大家族。“哦，这样，冷静下来。”Dean说，把Edgar放到地上。“你看，孩子，我不知道如何改变你脑子里的想法，但是我之前不认识这些人。我不知道他们曾经——”

“他们杀了我的父母。”Edgar撞向他，Dean整个呆住了。

“耶稣啊，”他低声道，移开了视线，抹了一把脸。操他妈的。“好吧，”最后他说。“我对此感到非常非常抱歉。如果你想为此打我一枪，我可以理解，但是你真的搞错了。他们全都已经死了，干那些事的不是我。不是我和Sam。”

“他妈的才不是。”Edgar说，“你那糟糕的表演已经被我看穿了，别再提你那些借口。我看到了，而你别再试着逃避责任了。你对我做什么都无济于事。我一直跟Prowley保持着猫头鹰通信，他觉得我很蠢，但是当他联系不上我他就会知道这些都是真的，他会知道我一直都是对的——”

“孩子，我完全没搞懂你在说些什么。”Dean说。“你看到了什么，Rimple去的那个种满了奇怪的曼德拉的花园？我也觉得那挺恐怖的，不过Sprout在学校不也种了一整片——”

“我看到了你们的 **祭台** ，”Edgar说，“我看到你那该死的兄弟——”

“什么？”Dean说，看过去；那道光痕已经消失了，不过那个角落仍然闪着微弱的光，穿过那道拱门，微微泛绿，就像是他和Sam孩提时贴在天花板上的夜光星星。

他放开Edgar跑向那道光，心脏剧烈地跳动着，闯进那间屋子，Sam正跪在一个粉笔画出的圆形符号中间，面前是一个低矮的祭坛，到处都是点燃的蜡烛，一大碗碾碎的草药摆在祭坛上，就差开坛了。Dean整个人飞扑过去，抓着Sam的肩膀两个人滚作一团猛地撞在祭坛上，他极尽所能地利用他们俩的身体将那个符号抹糊。

“你他妈的在 **干** 什么？”他猛地将Sam的双肩摁在地上，大声质问。“这他妈的是什——”

Sam双脚用力，将Dean从自己身上掀开翻身站起来，他的魔杖穿过屋子飞进他的手里，在Dean爬起来之前，Sam怒气冲冲地挥出魔杖，动作老练，“Immobilio。”

Dean整个人飞过房间呈大字型撞在墙上，Sam欺身而上揪着他的衬衫。“你不想知道的，记得吗？”Sam说，声音低沉而疯狂，他的眼睛充满了狂热，Dean立刻明白了Sam话里的意思，关于这些所谓的魔法在那些明白他的干些什么的人手里的话，因为Dean现在根本无法动弹，他整个人都被Sam的双手钉死了。“你不会帮我，你他妈什么事都不会做——”

“你知道为什么！”Dean说，而这话起了作用，他推开Sam离开那堵墙。“我不会冒这个险，Sam。”

“那么你他妈的就别来当我的道。”Sam说。“我知道你不信任我，不过我 **不会** 让这事儿发生的。我不会让那个婊子碰你一根手指头。”

“哈，我不会让 **你** 干蠢事。”Dean说。“你他妈就不会想想——”

“无论如何我都会做，Dean，对此你不用再废话。”Sam说。“只剩五个月了，而你在这屋里跟那些孩子们玩耍就好像我们时间充裕。如果由着你，你只会消磨时间然后准时准点去死。”

一阵细小的抽气声，这声音只有在酒窖这样死寂的环境里才能听见。而Dean看见了Edgar的脸，惨白着，在黑暗的走廊里。“该死。”Dean低声咒骂，再一次扭动着肩膀挣开。“我没多少选择，Sammy。”他说。“我做了交易，我能忍受。”

“耶？”Sam轻轻地说，或许那只是光线导致的错觉，但是他的眼睛里闪现出金色，就那么一秒钟。某种情绪一触即发，他又一次站到Dean跟前。Dean做好了打一架的准备，但是Sam只是抓着他的手臂将他拖出房间——径直经过Edgar身边，他靠着墙缩作一团；Sam甚至没瞥他一眼，只是一直拉着Dean走过走廊。

Dean在他身后走的跌跌撞撞。Sam猛地左拐，然后他们开始下楼梯，Sam依然紧紧地抓着Dean，一步四阶走得飞快，Dean几乎是滚着下去的。Sam急促地呼吸，又深又快，他们不停地往下，往下，直到Sam将他推进酒窖第四层一个巨大冰冷的石头大厅里。

附近传出一阵奇怪的声音，越来越大声，就像是轮胎破了之后与马路剧烈摩擦的声响。他们正站在一扇巨大的双栅门前，厚重的木材，而这声响折磨着Dean最后那根神经，直到Sam拉开了那道门，尖叫声扑面而来。

那幅画里的男人已经不能被称之为一个人类了。他的眼睑被扯得老开显露出瞳孔外整个的眼白，而眼白则因为充血而呈现粉红色，他的嘴唇被咬得破烂不堪鲜血淋漓。他的手指不停地在自己脸上抓出斑斑红痕，时而抓挠向画框前方仿佛就要破画而出，而且他一直在不停地尖叫，声音几近嘶声力竭的呜咽。在画像底部小小的黄铜铭牌上写着他的名字Farnsworth Richling Quarglehof 。Dean说，“卧了个大槽。”将Sam推出去砰一声再次关上了门。

Sam将他推挤到门上，尖叫声通过门上的缝隙仍不断地传出来，在Dean的耳朵里回旋不断。“你能忍受 **那个** ？”Sam说。“ **那就是** 你将会遭受的，Dean。你希望我安静地坐那儿假装一次野炊几瓶啤酒就足够了让你去地狱——操你的！死了的就死了，我已经死了，Dean，你知道——”

“Sam，”Dean说，抓住他，因为Sam在他面前抖得那么厉害令他感觉到有什么东西就要分崩离析。“Sam，别——”

Sam颤抖着喘了口气，“ **我** 无法忍受，Dean。你不会，无论我要做什么，我他妈不在乎，就像你不在乎——”

他们在那扇哭泣的门前纠缠作一团，Sam紧紧地靠着他仿若无法站立，他真是重死了，就好像他浸泡着雨水浑身无力，Dean则挣扎着大口呼吸。“别，”他说，抚摸着Sam的头，他的脸，试着像安抚一匹受惊的马一样令他平静下来。“Sam，会没事的，没事了——”

Sam发出一阵低沉的杂音，仿若非人，狠狠地照着他的肚子来了一拳。Dean痛苦地蜷缩起来，Sam将他拉起身咆哮着，“才不会那样，他妈的根本不会一切安好，你混蛋，我不能。”他猛地捧住Dean的脸亲吻他，又重又狠，抓着他——

“耶稣基督，Sam！”Dean试着后退，将他推开。

“闭嘴。”Sam说。“你不会对我说不，Dean。你不会。你想给我一切？你不会拒绝这一切。”他咬着Dean的下巴，他的双手冷得就像冰块，而Dean无法开口说不，他一个词也说不出来，除了他喘了一口气说：“别在这儿——别在这儿，Sam，拜托。”Sam没有放开他，但是他停下来了，然后说：“Anka。”

“什么？”Dean说，不过那精灵已经出现了，她灯泡一样大的眼睛变得更大了，直愣愣地看着他们。Dean惊骇地试着将Sam推开。Sam更加用力地扣进他，双手跟钳子一样纹丝不动，他对她说，“带我们去卧室——”就好像他丝毫不在乎这事儿被任何人知道。Anka怯生生地走向他们，看着Dean的眼神就好像她希望他能对她说不，阻止她，只是Dean啥也说不出来，下一秒钟他们便已身处卧室，然后她立刻窜出房间，Sam将他推倒在床上。

“你能给我这个。”Sam说，将他推挤着深深陷入那一大堆羽绒枕和柔软舒适的被子堆里。帷幕垂下来在他们身后围拢，Sam脱下了他的牛仔裤。“我想要 **这个** 。”Sam将他的嘴唇贴上Dean颈脖的曲线亲吻，他的呼吸轻抚在Dean的皮肤上。

Sam的牙齿又湿又冷，在他的皮肤上轻轻啃噬，他的双手环着Dean，手指蜷曲着覆上Dean的臀肉，而他的嘴不停地亲吻他，一下又一下。Sam抚触过Dean的锁骨，用他的嘴巴吸吮乳头的每一寸皮肤，用舌头细数Dean的肋骨。Sam像只猫一样用脸颊磨蹭Dean的大腿，然后将他翻过来，爱怜地轻啃Dean两片臀肉，而后将鼻尖蹭进他的后腰，Sam的手不停地抚摸他的肩膀。Dean该死地什么也做不了；他无法阻止Sam，他无法碰触到他，尽管他抖得就像一辆打滑的车，而Sam只是不断地爱抚他的全身，将自己的身体包裹住Dean，让他们四肢纠缠，他的嘴巴舔咬着Dean的下颚，而Dean在Sam的阴茎贴上他敏感的腿间摩擦推挤时剧烈颤抖。

“Dean，”Sam喃喃地说，他硬了，湿得不行，他光滑湿润的尖端紧抵着Dean的大腿，所以Sam并不只是发疯，他是真的 **想要** ——“求你了，”Sam说，声音里充满了渴望，他的双手紧紧地扣着Dean，满是占有欲和渴求。

Dean大口大口地呼吸，他用力翻身将Sam压在身下亲吻，Sam张着嘴饥渴地寻求着他，双臂环抱着他。Dean摸索着Sam的屁股拉向自己，让两个人更加紧密地贴在一起，然后环上Sam的脖子。“是的，”他低声呢喃，“是的，Sammy，任何事。所有。”他与他一同沉沦。

 

第二天早晨Dean起床那叫一个慢悠悠。他觉得自己就像是用强力胶带和螺丝钉勉强拼凑在一起的，任何人都可以把他身上的裂缝看个对穿。Sam大清早的就不见了，Dean半梦半醒间感觉到Sam落在他嘴唇上一个颇具独占欲的舔吻，鼻子在他喉间的亲昵磨蹭，而后他又陷在柔软的床铺间沉沉睡去。他浑身上下哪儿都疼，包括那些他从未想过会有痛觉神经的部位，身上无处不在的抓咬痕迹活似他刚打了一架，还有吻痕，上至喉间下至大腿，在他能看到的皮肤上斑斑斓斓。

“你他妈啥也别说。”Dean对肖像画里的尖帽绅士说。

“Farnsworth是我的儿子。”尖帽子说，显然他是第三男爵。他里望向画里的窗外，黑沉的雨云正翻滚而来。

浴室里已经准备好了热水澡，蒸汽缭绕。肥皂刺激着Dean身上一道又一道的抓痕，最糟的是这些刺痛感不断地令他回忆起那充盈他体内令人羞耻的愉悦感，Sam是如此需要他，这占有的证据刻印在他浑身上下。这不对，他明白，但是他无法自控，尽管这意味着他们是真的做了，因为如果Sam想要这个，如果Sam深爱着Dean一如Dean对他，Sam撑不过去的，他绝对无法撑过去。

Dean未曾——他曾经有几个月恨着他的父亲，在他的内心深处，为了他对他做的那些事；他从未那样对待过Sam。但是他从未想过这两件事是一样的。Sam是那个想要脱离的人，他抛开这一切，远离他们的生活和家庭，即使他重归猎魔就像是穿上一件老旧而舒适的外套，Dean仍认为Sam会——并不是说他会高兴，并不是说他早就有这个打算，做这个选择，但是他觉得面对对方的死亡，Sam会比他应付得更好。

Dean双手并用擦了把脸。嗯，好吧，他想要相信那个。这是他唯一的出路。好吧，他想不出那个所谓的地狱还能对他做出比就让他这么坐着看Sam彻底发疯更糟糕的事。一年 **是** Dean所有的交易里最值的一个，Dean终于明白这是为什么：他有足够的时间明白他对Sam都干了些什么，看着他卷入这堆麻烦事儿，做一些天知道是什么玩意儿的狗屁尝试为了把Dean从那个他给他们俩挖下的坑里弄出来。

 **这** 根本对他们任何一个都毫无帮助。但是Sam仍会在今晚爬上他的床，而Dean同样会忍不下心将Sam踢出去。他只剩下五个月了，这就是世间珍重之物的滋味，这就是爱逾生命的滋味。他并不相信有人会爱他至此，即使是那些抓痕也不足以令他相信；虽然在昨晚，有那么一刻他信了。他希望Sam能够再让他相信一次。

他还想在屋里躲一整天，但是他需要跟某些人见见面，所以他穿上了衣服。一件羽毛般轻柔的黑色高领套头衫出现在他的衣橱里，袖子稍微长了那么半英寸，这样袖子就不会拱起来并且足以遮盖住他手腕上Sam造成的瘀痕和擦伤。那是第二次还是第三次的时候Sam将他扣倒时产生的，具体第几次那得看你具体怎么算。他穿上套头衫又搭上一条同样出现在衣橱里的牛仔裤，磨得旧旧的但是没有破洞，还有他最棒的盔甲般的靴子，他仍旧在楼梯顶顿了下：Edgar正弓着背坐在楼梯最末的那一阶。

他看上来，目光随着Dean的脚步，然后猛地站起来，手揣进衣兜里。

“呃，”Dean说，“嘿。”

“我，”Edgar说，顿了顿。“你真的会，”他又顿了顿，涨红了脸，苦闷爬上额头。

“嘿，”Dean说，走下楼梯摇摇他的肩。“我从Sam那儿可受够这个了。”

“你把他救回来了，是吗？”Edgar小声地说。“那从来不会有用。”

Dean艰难地吞咽，强迫自己开口。“我不该的。”他感到自己的下颚绷紧了；他不想说出这些话，就像这会改变过去，让这一切变得从未发生。“那是个坏主意。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.A95公路：原文就是A95，是苏格兰东北边的一条公路，连接着苏格兰高地的A9到海岸边的A98。  
> 2.祸水妞：原文jailbait，指的是与之发生性关系即构成犯罪的未成年人，男女都可以用这个词。  
> 3.黄砖路：原文yellow brick road，出自The Wonderful Wizard of oz，即绿野仙踪。桃乐丝从小人国到翡翠城寻求大魔术师奥兹帮助，所走的就是黄砖路。据说从小人国到翡翠城一共有两条黄砖路，桃乐丝走的是往南的一条。我认为Dean所说的黄砖路意指兄弟俩寻找各种办法以解除Dean与恶魔的契约（包括巫师和魔法），而Dean认为这条路走不通，所以说是fake，假的，冒充的（Dean你别这么悲观啊QAQ）。  
> 4.加油用品：noisemakers，看台上加油用的喇叭小手鼓等等等等。  
> 5.这个地方是形容Slughorn这身装扮足够“疯狂球迷”。可参见爱的发狂的各球队粉丝。  
> 6.Practical Alchemy ：实用炼金术。类似的炼金术的书国外有很多。  
> 7.Mutus Liber：这是一本实际存在的书，全书用拉丁文写成，书中通过许多关于炼金术过程的神秘插图展现了哲人石的制造方法。该书在法国17世纪的后半期出版，1677年第一次使用印刷体出版，1702年开始出版着色版，现在收藏于美国国会图书馆，没有确切的中文书名。此书的作者为艾萨克·保勒，一位药剂师兼药用事项学者，1612年出生于拉罗谢尔。  
> 8.“其次诶”：automobile，但是William念的是ow-toe-mo-bye-el。我就……陪他豆逼了一下。  
> 9.Esq：绅士。  
> 10.男短裤：原文breeks。这孩子又说错了Orz。看后面就知道正确说法是brakes，制动器。  
> 11.投分球台：skeeball，很常见的娱乐场所器具，反正把球往分数高的洞里扔就成。  
> 12.正方形的铝箔包：大家都懂的！TT！  
> 13.Dylan：Bob Dylan，美国摇滚巨星，同时还是一个诗人。他曾获得2008年的诺贝尔文学奖提名。他把姓改成Dylan是因为他疯狂崇拜这位诗人Orz要搁中国您老这是要被逐出祠堂啊！  
> 14.Creedence：Creedence Clearwater Revival，简称CCR，20世纪60年代到70年代的超级摇滚乐队，1993年入选摇滚名人堂。中文名真是好非主流啊，克里登斯清水复兴合唱团。  
> 15.Zeppelin：Led Zeppelin，英国摇滚乐队，又是一个神级乐队。1980年John Bonham喝醉之后被自己的呕吐物窒息而死，年底乐队苦逼兮兮宣布解散，剩下的成员全部单飞搞个人事业。  
> 16.欢笑甘蓝：原文是Chortling Cabbage。我承认我只知道Chinese Chomping Cabbage，也就是中国咬人甘蓝。chortling意思是哈哈大笑，欢快地笑，所以我作此翻译。如有误，请指正。  
> 17.Replangine学者：原文是Replangine Scholar。我完全不记得有看到过replangine这个词，问了度娘也不知道喵意思，就这么放这儿了，有GN知道的话请科普，谢谢。  
> 18.Johnny Cash：美国传奇乡村歌手，在其接近五十年的生涯之中一共售出了5000万张唱片，被公认为美国音乐史上最具影响力的音乐家之一。Dean说的这句话出自他关于监狱犯人的名曲Folsom Prison Blues中的一句经典歌词“I shot a man in Reno, just to watch him die”。  
> 19.谍对谍：原文Spy vs. Spy，古巴漫画家安东尼奥·普罗西亚斯开创的系列连环漫画，连载于Mad杂志。后有出游戏。  
> 20.耗子血显其踪：原文Trovario rat’s blood。我记忆中没有见过这句咒语，百度也没找到。Trovario是意大利语，意为找到他。Rat’s blood多见于医学论文，与小白鼠实验相关。感谢基友的基友为我的翻译提供帮助。  
> 21.天下乌鸦一般黑：原文dark all the way through。联系上下文我做了如此翻译，也不知道是否恰当。如有建议请留言告知，谢谢。


	3. Chapter 3

学校的寒假时间不长可真是太好了，因为如果他们得花上超过一周的时间来过新年，Dean非常确定不论是他还是Sam在假期结束的时候都已经行走不能了。事实上，回去的路上有那么一点不爽，尽管Impala这一次在那条破路上一直咕噜咕噜像是她的新减震器被施了巫术似的。

Dean心怀感激地倒进他那张位于Hufflepuff寝室的大床，在他的脑袋沾上枕头的下一秒便睡死过去。

他以为或许再也不会有黑魔法防御课了，但是当他走进教室，有个孩子站在黑板前，凌乱的黑发衬得他很苍白，整个人瘦长得离谱，还带着青春期猛涨的笨拙劲儿；一个高年级的Gryffindor，Dean想。

“呃，嗨。”当每个人都进到教室里坐下，那孩子说。他稍稍变了下中心。“那个，McGonagall教授让我在有人任职之前上这门课，反正，那个——呃——嗨。”他透过他圆溜溜的眼镜看着他们全体，看上去极不自在。每个人也都回望着他。整间教室一片寂静；没人吱声。Slytherin全都在自己的座位上没精打采，有一些甚至满面愁容。

“好的。”过了一会儿，那孩子说，摸索着座子上的书。“那么，我知道你们已经学到鬼魂这部分，我想我们可以从基本驱逐——”

“嘿，教授。”Dean叫道，感到有些同情那孩子。“先介绍下你自己的名字怎么样？”

那孩子被吓了一跳，抬起眼来看着他，屋里的每个人都转头瞪着Dean。

“咋了？”Dean说。

Katie戳了戳他，大声地在他耳边说。“那是 _Harry Potter_ 。”

“呃，好吧？”Dean说。

大家的眼睛瞪得更大了，不过Potter说，“不！谢谢。是的，我应该自我介绍的。我是Harry。Harry Potter。你们可以——叫我Harry，好吗？”

午饭的时候通过数个人的科普，Dean知道了为什么自己问了一个蠢问题，也搞明白了为什么一个17岁复读一年的孩子能来教书。事实上Harry是一个超级赞的老师，虽然一旦他发现你开小差就会冷不丁吓你一大跳。Dean理论上认为这是一种令你保持头脑清醒的可行方式。理论上。

“提醒一下，各位。”两三个星期后，Harry说。“这个周我们会有一次实践测验。把你们的书留在这儿，带上你们的魔杖；记牢你们的 **显形咒** 和驱逐咒。还有别太害怕；没人会受伤。”

说完那些惹人生气的话，他带着他们在城堡里走了一趟，一路上啥也没发生，一小时后有带着他们回到了教室里打发他们下课；那一周的第二次课他又重复了一次。这个时候每个人都已经很放松了，除了Dean；老爹曾经极度恶劣地教会他不少东西，包括整整三天保持戒备，而他连一个该死的警示都没给。

所以当一队20个骑在马背上的幽灵气势汹汹地沿着走廊冲向他们，抛玩着自己被割下来的头颅的时候，他一口气没喘便大吼出声，“趴下！”

Hufflepuff们全都趴下了，还拖着Slytherin们一起。Dean非常骄傲他们并未发出太多尖叫声；他转向最近的骑士，抓过他的铁戟——那个骑士抓着不放，他厉声说，“该死的松手。”长柄被松开了——在孩子们头顶一个来回挥舞，第一次交锋便把鬼魂们打散了一半。剩下的一半骑兵们在长廊的尽头掉过头静立，一阵森冷的怒意波涛般用来，令Dean呼出的气凝成雾气。他咧嘴笑起来，轻轻挥了挥手里的长戟，等着他们发起第二次冲锋。伙计，他有好一阵没有好好活动活动筋骨了，来点简单粗暴的。

“Taversham阁下？”Harry说。

“啊哈？”Dean看向他。

“你应该试着练习驱逐咒。”Harry说。“你们 **都** 应该利用他们练习，”他补充道，低头看着那些趴在地上正抬头看着他的孩子们。

“噢，”Dean说。“呃。好吧——我并不想在课堂上说这事儿，但是你看，那些所谓的驱逐咒顶多给你争取个两三英尺的距离，那可真是太糟糕了。冷铁或者粗盐可以将他们赶走，至少可以为你争取好几分钟喘口气，除非那是一个非常强大的幽灵。”

“呃，你到底是怎么知道这个的？”Harry问。

“老兄，那是我的工作。”Dean说。 “你的工作？” “是的，”Dean说。

“救人，杀恶灵，撒盐烧掉，那些玩意儿——”

所有的幽灵马都发出一阵刺耳的嘶鸣声，那些幽灵眨眼间就消失了。“呃，”Dean瞪大了眼睛，“好吧，这种情况可从来没遇到过。”

很明显巫师们死后并不会变成带有暴力倾向甚至是会杀人的鬼：他们转变的更加完全。Dean已经整整上了一个学期由一个鬼魂教导的令人昏昏欲睡的历史课，而他将将才察觉这个事实，因为当他在下一个周一走进教室的时候，流言蜚语已经传得全校皆知，Binns教授站得笔直，用颤抖的声音声明，“对亡故者带有歧视的人在这个教室里不受欢迎！”

“好吧，说真的，这次可不是我的错。”当McGonagall把他叫到她的办公室的时候，Dean说。她拿到了一份请愿书——你只能在月光下才能看见上面写的字——来自Hogwarts的全体幽灵，而且耶稣啊，竟然有那么一大群。“他们是他妈的幽灵！我该怎么做？”

“用一个轻微的驱逐咒，我理解的是。”McGonagall说，“那只会令他们有片刻的不适，而且他们是自愿配合学生们的练习。”

“的确如此。”幽灵们的代表说——Dean根本还没反应过来——这个戴着伊丽莎白式翎颌的家伙满面愁容。Dean甚至能透过它的胸膛看清墙上书脊上的字。“无头狩手队的Patrick先生通知我说Taversham阁下不仅仅用冷铁，还威胁要让他们永眠——”

“好吧，我很抱歉，那是我的工作。”Dean说。“在此之前从没遇到有鬼魂抱怨过。要杀我，什么的，不过——”

“好了。”McGonagall说。“Taversham阁下，你所描述的到底是什么工作？”

“好吧。”Dean说。“我和Sam，我们猎杀这些东西。心存报复的幽灵，大部分是，不过我们也猎杀像是罗刹，剥皮者，夜叉——”他的声音越来越小；McGonagall和那个幽灵都瞪大了眼睛看着他。

“我明白了。”McGonagall最终冷峻地说。“你不是一个持证巫师。”

“我不是。”Dean困惑地说。“我们不使用魔法，我们只是，你懂的。找出原因，然后我们搞定它。很大程度上来说，我愿意射他们。呃，这与个人无关。”他对Nicholas先生补充道，后者一直瞪着他。

“我假设你已经撒盐烧掉了数量巨大的死尸。”Nicholas先生说。 “几百个，或许。”Dean说。“介于我们和我们的父亲之间。”

“噢，战绩辉煌。”Nicholas先生说。“接下来我假设你会询问Frances Gribley，或者Winchester兄弟。”他向McGonagall补充道。

“老兄，我们就是Winchester兄弟。”Dean说。“嘿，等等，你听说过我们？”

Nicholas因为转身速度太快而导致他的头从脖子上滑下来挂在那儿晃荡个不停。

“兄弟，那可实在是有点出人意料。”Dean说，盯着他，Nicholas先生发出一阵微弱的咕噜声——半透明的红色气泡从他脖子顶端啪啪地冒出来——飞快地穿过墙逃跑了，甚至没来得及把头安回去。

幽灵们举行了一场抗议活动，在小教堂外聚集，举着的牌子上写着“死人也有权利”和“尊重亡者”，每到饭点他们呆板尖锐的唱念声就会飘过窗户传进来—— _吾欲之为何 不死 吾愿终几时 永不_ 。悲号和阴冷的角落不断地在城堡里出现，导致Dean脖子后面一天到晚都汗毛倒竖，只要他走过昏暗的走廊，那里面就会发出一连串咔哒咔哒的阴森鬼叫。Peeves高声宣扬关于Dean如何如何残酷地殴打他，同时让自己保持在一个安全的距离里飘来荡去。这简直就是活生生的地狱。

Hufflepuff的幽灵，Whatsit修士，在混乱持续了一周的时候来到Dean面前，手里摇着一张鬼泣萦绕的白手绢。“伙计，你这是在火上浇油。”Dean说，看着那点毫无威胁的小碎片。正好是九点半，他正坐在图书馆大门外，装满盐弹的Glock手枪晕染着他的体温紧贴着他的后腰。他非常确定如果有人发现他把枪带进学校里来的话这够他死上十次，但是Sam根本懒得对这些愤怒的幽灵操上半分心，而是把所有的时间都花在图书馆里，所以得有人帮他照看好他可爱的小屁股。

“呃，”那修士说。“我是来谈判的？”

“呃，好吧？”Dean说。

修士深吸了一口气。“我们，Hogwarts的全体幽灵，仅仅只是期望和平，我们这些饱受折磨、坐立难安的幽灵所期望的那种和平。”他说。“难道这样要求都算过分？难道你就这样执着于清除这世界上所有的亡者甚至不能容忍地下存在任何一座坟墓？无疑——”

“伙计！”Dean终于成功打断了这激昂的演说。“冷静点，成不？我们只是追踪那些伤害他人的家伙。你希望在这儿闲荡而不是去该去的地方，对我来说都一样。”

“噢，”修士说。“好吧。”

“这不一样，”Sam说，Dean嗖地站起来。Sam站在图书馆门前，手臂下塞着几部大部头，闪烁的火炬令他看上去眼窝深陷，黑色的瞳孔深处反射出金色的光。“二者并非完全一致。”

“Sam。”Dean说。

“你已经死了。”Sam说。“你不应该再留在这儿。你最重要的部分已经消亡，你无法再寻回。你 **知道** 的。”

“Sam！”Dean说。修士看着Sam，神情极度凄苦。

“你在这儿什么也没留下。”Sam说。“你应该继续你该走的路。”

“可是。”修士小声地说。“我是Hufflepuff的幽灵——”

“你只是一缕幽魂，不是吉祥物。”Sam说。

修士发出一个小小的绝望的喘息，说，“我曾经误导别人犯下大罪。”

“而你认为你黏在孩子们身边让他们觉得徘徊不去是件好事可以弥补你的过错。”Sam说。

修士缩成一团，慢慢低下了自己的头。他沉默了好一阵，幽幽地说。“是的。你是对的——”他身后的火炬突然变得明亮，发出纯白色的光穿过他半透明的身躯，那些光倾注于他，令他看上去就像是一片光照下的玻璃。他轻微地闪烁，就像是一台老旧的电视机熄灭般发出一声清脆的炸响，然后消失了，留下昏暗的走廊显得空空荡荡。

“喔哦，真是妙极了。”Dean摊手。“这下他们可真会认为我们是来收拾他们的。”

* * *

 

“恐怕，”McGonagall教授说，紧密控制了自己的嗓音，“你们两个接下来的时间最好避开其他的幽灵。”

“没问题。”Dean说。

“你不应该因为他们滞留于此而感到高兴。”Sam说。他们还没睡过觉；Dean认为如果Friar毫无理由地神秘失踪只会让事情更糟，所以就此一次他希望第一时间把事情经过讲清楚。Sam坚持要一起来，虽然他脸上满是缺乏睡眠的痕迹。他的面颊凹陷发青，他的声音沙哑刺耳。

McGonagall瞪着他。她穿着一件紫色的长跑，长长的头发编成辫子垂下来，有种东方快车上那种小屋1的风格。

 “他的意思是，他很抱歉，这种事情不会再次发生了。”Dean说，在McGonagall赶他们走之前将Sam径直拖出了办公室。

Sam在走廊里耸耸肩将他甩开。“他们已经 **死** 了，Dean。”他说。“他们不应该滞留在这儿，你明白的。你什么时候开始搞例外了？”

“因为我根本不在乎，因为他们没有造成任何伤害！”Dean说。“那是你的界限，兄弟。”

“不再是了。”Sam说。

“你还 **活着** 。”Dean说。“或许这不对，或许我不应该那样做，但是你现在活生生地站在这儿，Sam。你不是一个该死的幽灵。”

Sam抬起一只手狠狠地抹了一把脸。“我有事要做。”他疲惫地说，带着他的书转身拖着脚走下了楼梯。

* * *

 

现在整个学校都对他们非常生气。Friar是一位非常好幽灵，孩子们从来不怕他，而且所有的幽灵和绝大多数的学生都不相信Sam仅仅是跟他 **说了几句话** 就令他决定去往彼岸。没人知道他被葬在哪儿，所以Dean也没办法证明他们没有烧掉他的遗骸。抗议持续着，他们甚至更加动力十足了，一群Ravenclaw甚至为幽灵们额外制作了标语，魔法标语飘在聚集在小教堂外的抗议幽灵们头顶上。夜里他们还让那些标语飘荡在Hufflepuff宿舍的窗户外面，让那些一闪一闪的光亮弄得孩子们无法入睡。

Hufflepuff们开始了反击搞得一团混乱，直到Dean让他们冷静下来严肃地告诉他们他不需要他们给他出头。当着Dean的面他们都非常诚恳地点头，转过身立刻又开始反击行动。Dean只好放弃，转而教他们一些小技巧至少让他们免于受伤。几天后，一个Gryffindor的孩子在草药课的温室里将一块有毒的常春藤扔到了Dean身上。在场的十个Hufflepuff一年级生立刻全都扑了上去，Sprout和Dean都大声制止，只是Dean满手都是有毒的常春藤所以不能碰孩子们，他们对口头的制止充耳不闻。

他们因为Dean教授的技巧取得了压倒性的胜利，不过Sprout认为Dean这样的行为是在“鼓励对抗”所以搞得他的麻烦只多不少。这实在是太不公平啦。

更糟的是，Binns再也不让Dean靠近教室了，所以现在他只能在私下里由Flitwick单独给他上魔法历史课，而他实在是觉得这门课无趣得紧。至少Flitwick对于自己教授的任何内容都充满了激情，所以他总是忘记自己应该表现得冷淡严厉，有时候他甚至会回答一两个问题。“嘿，”一堂课上，Dean说，“你能好心告诉我关于最后一战，关于那个谁谁，Voldemort的事吗？”

“这个，呃，”Flitwick支吾着。

“噢，我知道我的家族并非正义之师，”Dean说，“再说我也根本不认识那些家伙。我只是想要知道到底发生了什么事，不然我总是无时无刻觉得自己啥都不知道蠢得要命。”

Flitwick张开他的嘴，顿了顿又闭上了；然后他又张开嘴，最终还是闭上了。“不。”在最后，他低声地说。“我很抱歉，Tavershanm，但是我不认为我能够讲述这个事情。这还不算是历史，你知道。这是我们亲身经历的，将将结束，而我们每个人都因此失去了许多。非常巨大的损失。Albus Dumbledore——Severus Snape——”他停下来，摇了摇头。

“嘿，”Dean说着，举起一只手。“我懂了。那告诉我一些别的事情。嘿，告诉我一些妖精的事情，怎么样？”

Flitwick整个半秃的头都红起来了，语气僵硬地说，“好吧，我们调到第11节，最后一次妖精叛乱。”

“瞧，”Dean说，“这些老旧的事儿没啥意思。告诉我一些更近代的事情，成不？这样我才能跟在外面施工的伙计们无碍交流，搞明白他们在说些什么。”

“最后一次妖精叛乱发生在30年前。”Flitwick说，语带疑惑。

Dean瞪着他。“他们当时是为了反抗谁？”

“巫师。”Flitwick瞪回去，好像这个很理所当然似的。

“真的假的？”Dean说。

“伙计，”那天下午，当他们在折腾车的时候，他对Feklar说，“为什么你们愿意花一整天的时间跟我呆在一起？”

“你跟别的巫师不一样。”Feklar说。“你不用魔杖之力2。”

 “我没有魔力，就是这样。”Dean说。

Feklar看着他的表情就像他嘴里正嚼着一个柠檬，除非他喜欢以此作为午后小茶点，所以他真的看上去好像正被强制喂食一个奶油泡芙。他看向别的妖精们；Dean告诉他们只要愿意谁都可以来学习跟车有关的只是。最近，孩子们都在忙着期末考试，只有他和他们时常混在这儿。“他来教。”Feklar对其他妖精说。

妖精们全都开始用妖精的语言交谈起来，那实在是太嘈杂了。Dean没试着去听，只是在他们快打起来的时候转过身去着手改造发动机，管他们呢。最后Feklar转过来对他说，“你有魔力。”

“啊哈？”Dean说。

“妖精魔法。”Feklar说。“我们是创造者，而不是毁灭者。”他朝着车点点头。“你造了她。”

“伙计，这辆车确实棒呆了，但是她不是魔法造物。”Dean说。

“是的她是。”Feklar说。

“好吧，由内而外的事。”Dean说。“不过那是Martha，不是我。”

“巫师的咒语并不能持久。”Feklar说。“他们没有根基。当他们死了，他们的咒语随之也会失去效力。我们修筑的却会持续下去。这就是为什么巫师们想要得到我们的秘密。”

“但是我没有魔力。”Dean说。“我今年才第一次遇到一个妖精。”

“你早就知道了。”Feklar说，随即他沉默了，伸手去拿起了一个齿轮，意味着这次谈话结束了。

* * *

 

那天晚上，Dean开着Impala正正撞上十字路口恶魔，她身体里窜出的黑色浓烟在车前灯的光着里窜过车前盖和两侧车窗下方，翻滚着渐渐消散。Sam坐在副驾驶座上看书。当他们冲出雾霭迎来阳光，他抬起头说，“我想我找到了一条线索，在怀俄明州。”

“棒极了。”Dean说，他只是一直往前驾驶，就好像他可以直接从这儿开车到那儿，径直穿过波涛，这时侧面照来的灯光晃花了他的眼睛，他醒了过来：那是一条Ravenclaw的标语，刚好飘过窗前。

“所以，嘿，”上课的时候Harry对Dean说，其他的孩子们都在练习驱逐咒，“你是怎么在没上过巫师学校的情况下当上傲罗的？”他的语气听上去充满了向往。“规定是5门NEWT考试通过，还要一封特别推荐信。”

等Dean搞明白傲罗是“赏金猎人”的一种委婉说辞，他纠正了Harry关于报酬的部分。“我不知道是否有这种学校，”Dean说，“我跟我爸爸学的。”

“但是你们怎么维持生计？”Harry问。

“呃，”Dean语塞，幸好教室门打开的声音给他解了围。Filch探进头来，低沉阴郁地说，“Potter教授。”

“……怎么啦，Filch？”Harry顿了一会儿才回答，他看上去跟Filch一样惊恐。

“你想要的博格特已经安置在北塔了。”Filch说。

“好的。”Harry说，吞了吞口水，僵硬地说，“——谢谢，Filch。”Filch砰地一声关上门消失了，Harry看向孩子们，他们全都大睁着眼睛看着他。“别担心。”他说。但是孩子们看上去非常非常担忧。“那是为三年级准备的。”

Dean直到第二天之前完全没在意这个事情；他正仰躺在草地上嘴里叼着根鲜草看着练习飞行的孩子们在他头顶上骑着飞天扫帚空兜圈儿，脑子里还想着关于Feklar说的关于妖精魔法的事，考虑是不是需要停止改造那辆车，这时一声霹雳炸响，声如炸弹。巨大的火柱从南塔的一侧喷出，砖块下坠如雨。Dean接住两个勉强控制住飞天扫帚翻着滚落下来的Hufflepuff和Ravenclaw的学生，然后冲了进去。

“Tversham！”Hooch在他背后尖叫，但是Dean才不会就这么坐在那儿。楼梯们第一时间转向他令他一路同行，他冲进跌跌撞撞往下跑的三年级Syltherin和Gryffindor学生中，他们身上满是灰尘不断地咳嗽。“你弟弟是一个彻头彻尾的疯子！”一个Gryffindor告诉Dean，他胡乱地擦着自己眼睛，在黑乎乎的脸上擦出了两道干净的杠杠。

“Sam！”Dean大吼，随即看到了他，正坐在楼梯上。Sam看上去吓坏了，脸色蜡白蜡白的，正剧烈地颤抖着。“Sam——Sammy——”Dean叫着他，扣紧他的双肩，拍打Sam的脸。“拜托——”

Sam看向他，眼睛瞪大到不自然的地步，整个眼白都快翻出来了，这时他也伸手抓紧了Dean，大手贴紧他的脸，拇指刷过Dean的面颊，他的嘴唇，耶稣啊，Sam要吻他，就在这儿——

“你从哪儿学到的那个咒语？”Harry正在站他们面前，整个人都紧张而戒备，他拿出了的魔杖，Sam猛地仰起头瞪向他，仍旧抖得像一头狂暴的野兽。

“退后。”Dean尖锐地说。“Sam，你还好吗？到底发生了什么事？”

“他将那个博格特 **击碎** 了。”其中一个徘徊在附近的孩子说，那是一个穿着Slytherin绿袍的男孩。“那可真是技艺超群。”

“是吗？”Dean说，稍微放松了一点，明白不管是那什么，都已经消失了。“或许有一点过火了，对吧，Sammy？”他轻拍Sam的脸颊，试着让他放松下来，而Sam暴跳起来，猛地推开他，“操你的！”Sam说，然后穿过过道走了。

“他妈的怎么回事！”Dean在他身后大吼。他回头看了一眼；Harry仍用那种难以琢磨的眼神看着他。“总之，博格特是什么？它对他做了什么？”

“他会变成你最害怕的东西。”Harry说。“他从壁橱里出来，走向他，下一秒他进入了房间。那是一个女人。她说她会早一点来。”

“然后他就把它摧毁了。”那孩子说，语气里洋洋得意，Dean感到自己的双手握紧了拳头。

“谢谢，Parkinson，够了。”Harry说。“跟其他人一起下楼去。”他看向Dean。“他用了一个摧毁诅咒。他在哪儿找到那个咒语的？”

“你问我？他看了所有能拿到他手里的。”Dean说，吞咽下口中担忧的酸味。“这有什么大不了的？哈，不就是没了一堵墙。我会付赔偿金。”他补充道。这时，McGonagall喘着粗气从楼梯走上来。

“那是黑魔法。”Harry看着McGonagall说。“它身负黑暗。它意喻杀戮。”

“枪也是。”Dean说。“但是它并不邪恶。”

“黑魔法不安全。”McGonagall说。“它会腐蚀神志。我想我们必须立刻与Wenchester先生谈谈。”

“好吧，还有个选择；你们给他一点时间冷静冷静，怎么样。”Dean说，然后自己去找Sam。

Sam根本没在外面，最后Dean走到Slytherin地窖，这儿的门廊保留着被烟熏黑的样子，一层厚厚的石渣和泥灰堆在墙角。地窖的入口是一道摇摇欲坠的墙，看上去承受过重击且尚未修复：一幅肖像画挂在洞口，上面画着一个脸颊瘦长颇为范戴克风的男人，手里拿着一根在顶端镶了水晶的首长。“我弟弟在里面吗？”Dean问。

“他在。”肖像说。“口令？”

“呃，让我想想。”Dean说。“是不是，你最好在我把你切下来烧掉之前打开这道该死的门？”

肖像画瞪着他说，“呃，完全正确。”然后转开了。

Dean一低头钻进去，发现一大群Slytherin在公共休息室里围着Sam，试着让他和谐差；Sam坐在那儿双手紧握着膝盖，双眼紧闭。

“Potter就是个傻逼。我敢打赌他肯定觉得这是个好把戏，像那样吓唬一群Slytherin。”一个年长的孩子，那个Malfoy说。Dean进来时他看了过来，微微绷紧了脸，不过没多久他就向周围的人点点头，他们把Dean让了进来。

“嘿。”Dean说，蹲到他跟前。Sam盲目地伸出手，他的手指触摸到了Dean的脸，缓慢地抚过那些胡渣，然后双手捧着他的脸，将他们俩的额头靠在一起，令他们呼吸相融。“Sammy，”Dean说，伸出双手紧紧环住Sam的脖子，他不知道该怎么办。

“Dean。”Sam低沉而破碎地叫他，他的手颤抖着，攥紧Dean长袍的衣领拉扯着。

肖像画再一次转开，Slughorn和McGonagall爬进来，Harry跟在他们后面。Dean站起来，挡在Sam前面。“我从Slughorn教授那儿了解到，”McGonagall干净利落地说。“那——Taversham，你是否介意？”

“是的，”Dean说，移动着挡在她前面，“我介意。你们必须立刻后退——”

“年轻人，”Slughorn说，走到另一边，“我给你进入禁书区的许可是为了你的研究课程，基于对一个高年级生的期望，你应该明白别去碰那些更加危险的东西——”

Sam只是仰头看着他好像Slughorn说的是另一种语言，他的脸上满是茫然。

“如果那些东西那么危险，为什么你们还留着？”Dean说，“而且，嘿，我也在哪儿呢，你给Sam那张许可证好去看你的扫帚比赛，所以别摆出一副自命清高的屎样。”

Slughorn砰地怒红了脸。McGonagall说，“Taversham，这根本，再说一次，不关你的事——”

“喔哦，你简直错得彻底。”Dean说。

“——你 **给我** 安静，不然我会对你施一个沉默咒。”她瞪着Dean，随即绕过他跟Sam面对面。“现在，如果你愿意，想解释些什么？”Sam什么也没说，过了一会儿她继续，更加迫人，“或许你没意识到情况的严重性，Winchester。对另一个人释放黑魔法——”

“那不是一个人。”Dean厉声说。

McGonagall看都没看他，只是轻轻挥了一下魔杖向着他的方向点了一下，Sam嗖地站起来，McGonagall的魔杖啪地飞进了他的手里。“再也别用魔杖对着我的哥哥。”Sam极度低沉地说。

每个人都被吓呆了，傻站在那儿瞪着眼睛，周围一片寂静。Dean曾经看到过这样的场景，当Sam启动气场大变身，从一个瘦高和善的竹竿儿猛地转变成一个两百磅重的肌肉男，时刻准备动手的时候。他们没有。Sam总是长时间做出一副没精打采弯腰驼背的模样，用刘海挡着眼睛，让人们忽略了他能够多么充满威胁性。而当他最终剥去伪装，带来的冲击力简直是翻倍，就算是他并未手握一根闪着火花的魔杖，亦未在眼中映出魔法的火光。

Harry掏出了他自己的魔杖，握得紧紧的；他已经戒备地退到了门边，不过此刻他移动到McGonagall身边。她的脸色白得像是一卷羊皮纸，面上的表情开始变得更加愤怒。Dean明白那意味着什么，没有商量的余地，直接开除，而他正打算拉上Sam走，离开这个该死的地方——

Sam瞪大眼睛看着他们全部，然后扔下那根魔杖，啪嗒一声扑在桌子上那杯还没动过的茶旁边哭起来。

Sam一旦开始哭，那就是毫无保留的大放水：整张脸都眼泪鼻涕齐飞，他试着把自己的脸捂在手臂后头挡住。Dean扑过去，把他拉起来，说，“Sam，Sam，我在这儿呢。”Sam伸手紧紧地抱住他，把脸埋在Dean的肩头。

在他身后，Dean听到那个Malfoy家的孩子用他那慢吞吞的语调说，“你知道吗，我不禁想到如果Granger也被人就这么把他最恐惧的噩梦甩到她面前，她会不会得到这种待遇。我是说，我们都不会相信她从没在禁书区里看过东西。”

“她从未施放过一个不可饶恕咒，从未。”Harry怒气冲冲地说。

“只有对着另一个人施咒才被称之为不可饶恕，Potter。”Malfoy说。“至少我听说，博格特可没那资格。如果你是那么喜欢他们，那可真是抱歉了——不过等等，”他打住话头，语带惊叹，“我是不是想起了什么——为什么，我不相信你有那个胆子跟一个博格特面对面，难道不是？需要一些特别辅导——”

“闭嘴，Malfoy。”Harry阴沉地说。

“真可惜你不能费心去烦恼别人内心的惊恐了。”Malfoy说。“我猜这不过是种奢望。毕竟，没人会想到一个猎魔人会怕什么腐烂发臭的东西。”

“好了，后了，Malfoy先生。”McGonagall说，不过现在她的声音听起不再是恨得想杀人而是极度愤怒的程度了，所以还真有那么段故事。

“Slughorn教授，”一个Slytherin女孩小声地说。“您为了我的额外学分给我许可让我查询镀金药剂资料那次，我——我还看了女巫之锤3。”

“哦——这样——”Slughorn说。

“我看了诅咒法典手抄本。”一个男孩说。

“我看了法利安法典。”另一个说。在一个意味深长的停顿后，他慌张加上一句，“那是在冒险！”

“你已经认识到了，我确定，那个Winchester很可能会看图书馆里的每一本书。”Malfoy说，“而且，我或许应该补充一下，学校里的每一位教授都在不停地给他各种指点鞭策他。他搞得自己超负荷也不是什么令人惊讶的事——”

“好了好了，”Slughorn说。“Minerva，在我看来咱们或许有些反应过激了——”

一个Slytherin的女孩一直用手肘轻轻地推着Dean，当他向她看过去，她偷偷的伸出手指指向宿舍的拱门。一群Slytherin的学生们就跟练习过一样不动声色地挤到了他和老师之间，尤其是那些高个儿的，然后他们开始一起大声地说话。他向她点点头，拖起Sam穿过走廊，把他的头戳到每一道门上找到了他的寝室，而他的床边堆着有50本书，他把Sam放到床上。

Sam仰倒在床上，盯着顶篷，一只手仍紧紧地揪着Dean的长袍。他没再哭了，整个人看上去苍白得就像被谁吸取了生命，仅留下一具皮囊躺在这墨绿色的床板上。“我不会让这个发生的。”Sam说，他并未看向他，“我不会，Dean。我发誓——”

“我知道，Sammy。”Dean说，也将视线转开了。一个月后，来的不会是一个博格特，那将会是一个真家伙，她可不是Sam一句话就能打发走的。“我知道。”

* * *

第二天McGonagall把他们俩叫到了她的办公室。她并未花上太多的时间训斥他们，不过，她关了他们俩禁闭，单独的，还收回了San的禁书区许可。Dean本以为这会折腾一阵，但是Sam非常平静地接受了。“别担心，”Sam说，他们正一起走向Filch的办公室。“那些书现在都认识我了，他们不会报警的。”就好像这真会让Dean感觉好点似的，那些装满了黑魔法的书 **认识** Sam。

“他们真的认为这是一个超级坏消息，Sammy，”Dean说，“或许你最好休息一阵。”

Sam脸上的表情就跟盒子被关上一样消失了。“那是我需要去做的。”他说，迈出他的大长腿当先走进走廊。

那天晚上Dean又做梦了，在一间屋子里，他伸展着四肢躺在大床上手里拿着一本简装书，壁炉里燃着柴火，Sam躺在他身边正在看报纸。窗台上又积起了雪，热咖啡在床头柜上，而恶魔的头颅挂在壁炉上，就挨着那柄曾经挂在McGonagall办公室墙上的金剑旁边，Dean用那柄剑杀死了她。

Sam放下报纸看着他微笑，侧过身慵懒缠绵地吻他，整个世界都被凝聚在此刻，他快乐地叨念，“Dean—— **Dean** ——”这感觉如此真实以至于Dean在被吵醒时一时分不清梦境与现实，Sam正跟他躺在他宿舍的床上，低语着，“我知道了。我懂了，Dean——”他用与梦中一样快乐的声音叫着他，亲吻他，一遍又一遍。

“我们不能，你开什么玩笑。”Dean小声地说，他的手已经紧扣着Sam的髋部引导他进入。“我不能，那些孩子，”Sam伸出手指按住他的嘴唇，轻声道，“Exmundius，”随着Dean耳边一声轻微的噼啪声，一道闪光飞过他们上空化作一个肥皂泡一样的贝壳将外面的一切都隔离开，显得异常遥远。Sam将他推倒在枕头上。

当然，Sam在早晨离开的时候丝毫没有遮掩的意思，淡定自若地从Dean的床上爬起来径直穿过公共休息室根本不在乎被谁看见。Martha也看到了他，她在早餐的时候困惑地问Dean，“早晨的时候，那个人是你弟弟？”

“呃，”Dean胡乱地说，“Sammy有时候会做噩梦。”这解释毫无说服力，不过总比“我们有时候会做爱”强十万倍。

“或许对黑巫师来说那是家常便饭。”一个Ravenclaw在经过长桌的时候甩了一句。

Dean猛地回头。“看好你自己吧。”

“怎么着？”她说。“他会对我施一个Eradiceo4吗？”

 “呃，释放在人身上的话那有些浪费。”Sam说，他就站在她身后。“Effocato只需要其四分之一的魔力，而你只需要等上个18秒钟那个人血液里的氧气就会全跑出来。”

他看上去颇有几分像个黑巫师，他身穿黑袍，发灰的脸上有着黑色的污痕，头发长的可以编成马尾，而且——见鬼，居然还夹杂着白头发，丝丝缕缕地在他浅棕色的头发里异常醒目，还有他那枯瘦的脸令他看起来比Dean年纪更大。那个Ravenclaw少女被吓得脸色惨白，侧着身慢慢溜走。

“你正吓唬你校友呢。”Dean说，眼睛一直盯着Sam的头发。

“嗯？”Sam哼哼，看向那个逃跑的Ravenclaw。“我没打算对她施放那个咒语。”

“只是吓唬吓唬她？”Dean说。

Sam耸耸肩。“那更浪费。”Dean打包票这家伙在开玩笑，但是Sam接着说。“我需要一些血。”搞得连Hufflepuffs也瞪大了眼睛。

“哈哈，Sammy，老开这种玩笑。”Dean说，抓住Sam的手臂将他推出食堂。“伙计，你得停止继续干这个。”他嘶嘶地说。

“快啦。”Sam赞同地说，对着他微笑起来，对于他接下来的话这个笑容可有些太过于愉快了。“我已经准备好了刀和碗，就在这儿——”这时他死死抓住Dean的手肘内侧，非常用力地导致那道该死的淤青一整天都没消掉。

“——那是通灵术！”第二天Dean无意中听到McGonagall愤怒地对Flitwick和Sprout说。“Nicholas爵士——教堂墓地——”

他设法在Sam的魔药课后堵住他。“你真快被开除了。”Dean说，“伙计，Voldemort带来的阴影还罩在他们心头上——”

“谁？”Sam说。Dean觉得自己又一次搞错了侧重点。

人们开始在Dean和Sam背后窃窃私语，Dean猜的，但是一旦Sam开始一根筋地干他自己的事，他根本不会在乎旁人说什么。距离考试越来越近，每个人都神经紧绷得过头，这令流言蜚语愈演愈烈，Dean想通了，试着不要那么在乎钻进他耳朵里的其他人对Sam的诋毁。原本他并不是很担心这些流言，直到一个slytherin的高年级生将他推进一个走廊低声对他说，“悄悄，你弟弟是个蠢货还是怎么的？他们可是非常乐意把一个Taversham关进阿兹卡班的，他没必要给他们这么多借口。”

“嘿，”Dean拦住Edgar，冷酷地对他说，“跟我讲讲阿兹卡班。你之前提到过。那是个什么地方？”

“巫师监狱。”Edgar说。“那个地方非常糟糕——由摄魂怪看守。魔法部一直在考虑找到别的警戒方法，因为摄魂怪在那次战争里为Voldemort作战，不过没人知道如何驱散他们，真的。”

“他们会试着把Sam关进去？”Dean说。“就为了那些他干的乱七八糟的事儿或者，他们认为他在干的？”

“噢——嗯，或许。”Edgar说。“我的意思是，那就是它的作用，你不可能就这么把一个黑巫师扔进沃姆伍德·斯克拉比斯监狱5。”

“MD，”Dean说，这可真是太好了，这摊子烂事估计会让那个恶魔婊子笑死，如果他把Sam弄回来却眼睁睁地看着他干些滚犊子事儿搞得他自己被关进一所地狱般的监狱，就在Dean——当他再也不能为Sam做任何事的时候。

“Sam，听我说。”Dean说。“我很抱歉。我搞砸了，我真的非常抱歉，我不该让你承担这些——”

“这没关系，”Sam说，宽大的手掌抚摸着Dean的身侧，从他的胸口而下直到臀部曲线又复返，满含爱意缠绵漫长。

“不，不是的。”Dean说。“不过既然已经这样，我要你别跟我一样搞砸了，Sammy。我需要你住手，别再干这些事。”

Sam的手顿住了，他看着Dean。烛光透过帷幔照进来，他的眼睛在这光里一片纯金。“我告诉过你，我搞懂了。她带不走你。”Sam说，他语气中饱含的肯定那么强烈，Dean几乎就要相信他了。

* * *

天气变化无常，整整有一个周飘着雪，转头儿天气就变好了，樱树的花次第开放，似乎就那么五分钟，春日的气息铺天盖地地袭来，每个人都闷热得浑身汗津津，上课的时候颇为烦闷。就连城堡的墙上也潮湿不已长出了青苔，Dean则觉得连呼吸都成问题了。而离五月十七日还有一个周。

那天晚上，Sam带着Dean爬出窗户，躺在满天星光下沾满凉爽露水的草坪上，快活而饥渴地整个蜷裹在Dean身上将他从头揉到脚。Dean一夜无梦，独自在清晨被独角兽的鼻子拱醒。

“天哪，你们这些家伙真是名不副实。”Dean说着，在湿润的草皮上猛擦他因为精液而黏乎乎的手。那头独角兽朝着他嘶叫。Dean扯着它的鬃毛站起来，它跟着他走到马厩，安抚地轻轻拱他，真是温暖而聪明。“好吧，随便。”Dean嘟哝着，往四处看了看确认周围没有人在看着他们，然后拍了拍独角兽。它发出响亮的喷鼻声，华丽地来了个后腿直立然后穿过空地离开了。Dean看着它跑远直到消失在树丛里。

他拉开马厩的门，让阳光照进来，洒在Impala的引擎盖上亮晶晶的。她看上去真是太赞了。他已经换掉了任何可能在某一天生锈的零部件，升级了每一处他曾经梦想的部件。她被清洗得干干净净，从头调试，他还特意在上个周六开车去爱丁堡重新喷漆，所有的座套也换成了油亮的黑色皮套，各种设施配件也换上了铂金造的——妖精们小题大作地坚决要求这样，Dean私下里认为她真像是穿戴上了价值百万英镑的珠宝首饰。

他打开驾驶室一侧的车门重重坐进去。“听着，宝贝儿，”他说，“我需要你为我做点事，好吗？我知道Sammy不会好好待你，尤其是在刚开始的时候。不过你现在能先休息下，我需要你为了他坚持下去。不是说当他忘了换机油或者给你劣质汽油的时候你不能颠簸下他的屁股。不过，不管怎么说，你知道我的意思。”

她对他发出低沉的轰鸣，Dean接着说，“还有，呃，这个。他可能会需要快点离开这儿，如果你能明白我在说什么，做好准备。你之前总是带着我们逃，但是，他或许会有一阵太钻牛角尖，会离开得稍微晚一点。我知道这儿的路烂死了，宝贝儿，很抱歉。如果我知道该怎么办我一定会给你安上翅膀，但是或许Sam哪天会带你回到像样的马路上去。”

他握拳轻轻地撞了下方向盘。“抱歉我们没去看大峡谷。不过这地方还算不错，对吧？”

他下车然后猛地呆住了。妖精们全都在马厩里，围着车坐了一圈安静地看着。“呃，”Dean尽量不让自己发火，他感到自己就像是被看到了裸体一样。

“完成了。”Feklar说，站起来。

“啊，是的。就差安装一个喷气式发动机了。”Dean说。

“已经完成了。”Feklar重复道，看向其他的妖精们。他们全都在这儿，不仅仅是一直在这儿学习的那几个，他们全体都来了，连那些Dean觉得不太喜欢自己的也在这儿。“真是令人叹服的工艺。对此你们谁有异议？”

“工艺还不够精湛。”有一个妖精说，Feklar从牙缝里嘶了一声，那种他们真生气了的方式。Feklar和那个妖精摆出掐架的架势，而另一个说了些什么——

“不，”Feklar说。“我坚持我的评价。你得说出来，这样他才能明白。我们在讨论的是他的工作。”

这一次换另一个妖精嗤了一声，不过这一次他用的是英语。“他连个家族都没有。他是巫师的一员。这不合适。”

“以作品作为评判制作人的标准。”Feklar说。“这才是规则。一个师傅应该进行评判。这也是规则。Grevlek家的Shernak对我的技艺有什么疑问吗？”

“质疑是所有妖精的职责。”Shernak说。“这同样是规则。”

“那么，说出你的质疑。”Feklar说。“依据规则，说吧。对这工艺的质疑，而不是对这制造者。”

“嘿，”Dean说。因为他们仍看起来随时准备冲上去卡住对方的脖子。“瞧，这对我非常重要。”他告诉Feklar。“不过，这个——我在这儿待的时间不长了，就这么回事。我不希望你们无缘无故因我而起争执。”

Feklar看上去一丁点都不担心。“我们评判你的作品，”他说，“我们将会继续。你拒绝承认你的作品吗？你认为它算不上优秀？”

“见鬼，当然不是。”Dean说，他的手不由自主地搭上Impala的车顶。

“那么，质询。”Feklar说，看向别的妖精们。

“他从未系统学习过，”其中一个不友好派的说。“我们怎么知道他有没有遵守三规诫？”

“证据就在作品里。”Feklar说。“或者询问制造者，如果你想。”

“你这是逼我们破坏限制法典！”

“Feklar没逼你们做任何事。”一个名叫Gresta的妖精说。“你们想要质询，那么就质询。”

“但是他是否能遵守我们的律法？”另一个妖精说。“如果他向其他的巫师透露了我们的秘密——”

“我不会瞒着Sam任何事，”Dean说，“我猜他是你们标准里的巫师，所以不要告诉我任何你们不想让他知道的事情。我不会泄露你们希望我保密的事情，但是他是我弟弟。”

“他是你家族的一员。”Feklar说，同意了。

“如果你坚持的话，”Shernak对Feklar说，“我会问，因为技艺的规则等级比限制更高，而一旦议会发现这次违例，会算到你头上。”

“我坚持。”Feklar说。

有了他这句话，Shernak半秒钟也不想浪费在争执上，立刻转向Dean开口道，“三规诫即是：首先，你应了解你的造物；其次，你应热爱你的造物；最后也是最重要的，你应为你的造物流血，不经历痛苦便无杰作。如上，而一旦你撒谎，在你并未遵循的情况下说你遵照而行，一切出自你手的造物必受诅咒。回答，并以此接受评判。”

他说完最后一个词，冷笑，这令Dean很想一拳打在他脸上。“我在这辆车上出生，”Dean淡淡地说，“就在离医院两个街区的地方。我九岁的时候第一次驾驶她，因为我的父亲受伤了，我必须带他去医院。我在这后座上拥有了我的第一个女孩，连年前我死在这儿，心脏停跳了，而我在每个人都告诉我说她彻底报废的时候我将一块废铁般的她修复。所以，是的，我了解她，我爱她，我为她流过血；这够了吗，或者你们还需要录像？”

无人再多置一词。所有的妖精们都抓起他们的工具赶去工作。当他们鱼贯而出，Dean站在那儿觉得整一个虎头蛇尾。Gresta、Cernik和Ragah在离开的时候都向他点了点头，不过也就那样了。

“呃——他们这么快就妥协了？”当其他人都离开了，Dean对Feklar说。

Feklar耸耸肩；他扛起了自己的镐头。“出生，性与死亡。那真是伟大的造物。”

“我没有计划那样。”Dean说。“就只是发生了。我仍不明白这些事怎么会赋予她魔力。”

“发生过一些奇怪的事吗？”Feklar说。“她是否为你做到了你预期之外的事？”

Dean张口欲否定，这时他突然想到他曾经非常疑惑为什么FBI没有把Impala登记在他的档案里，没人注意到他曾在公路上一度飙到四十码。“啊哼。”他转而哼哼，爱怜地轻拍她的引擎盖。“你懂些啥呢。”她又对着他咕噜了两声，Dean眨眨眼，反映过来自己并没带着车钥匙，也没发动车子。它们都跟他的钱包一起躺在床头柜上呢。

“你为她进行了最终的加持，她将会更加迷人。”Feklar说。“随着更多的练习，你或许会更加精于此道。不过他们也可能会因为没有指定用途而更加强大。这是师傅们争论的一个焦点。”

“听着，再次谢谢你。”Dean说。

“这不需要感谢。”Feklar严厉地说。“这是一个师傅的职责，因此杰作被认可，由而不断进步。”他顿了顿，补充道，“这是第一件来自人类的机械类造物。我们曾经常争论此事的可能性，不过一直未有定论。我们当时不知道你们如何赋予它们动力。”

“所以接下来呢，一架妖精战斗机？”Dean说。

Feklar咧嘴笑了，看上去有点阴险。他说。“你能告诉我你是否会遵守我们的律法吗？”

“我不会到处去宣扬的。”Dean说。“不过你们没必要担忧。如果我真讲了，我不认为这会造成什么影响。绝大部分的人不会热爱他们的造物至此。也不完全是，不是我爱这辆车那样。我不会为了她拿别人的命去做交易，但是——”

“是的，你会（拿自己的命去换她）。”Feklar说。

“好吧，呃，或许，如果他们是个混蛋之类的。”Dean嘟哝着说。“不管怎么说，在一件事物上投入那么多——就像是将自己的一部分割舍出去。人们无法理解。”

“你理解。”Feklar说。

“是啊，不过我是把自己的人生搞得一团糟的类型。”Dean说。

* * *

他回到城堡，翘掉了所有的课，找到一条路爬到走廊的屋顶上，一整天都坐在那儿看着云卷云舒。他一点儿也不想跟其他人说话。晚饭后，他会把车钥匙给Sam，试着劝他上路。根据在密西西比州的经验，地狱犬提前一个周就会显现踪迹，所以这个晚上他很可能将听到第一头地狱犬的嚎叫声。枪就藏在他的裤腰里，一旦他需要那么可以立刻掏出枪来；在Impala的行李箱里有充足的受过祝福的子弹。但是他需要这个周，非常非常需要。

“Dean？”他往上看；Katie正从他头顶的天窗凑出头来，她看上去吓坏了。

“嗯。”Dean回答，尽管他现在只想坐在这儿啥也不去想。

“他们正在找你的弟弟。”Katie说。“我不知道他干了些什么，不过他们看上去非常生气，而且他们也在找你。”

“谁？”Dean说。“McGonagall？”

她点点头。“还有魔法部的人，”她说，“傲罗，有一大群。”

“妙极了。”Dean说，起身爬回窗户里。“你走在我前面，看到他们的人你就咳嗽。”

Sam没在图书馆里，也没在Slytherin的房间里，当他要去检查餐厅的时候，他发现自己其实正跟着那些找Sam的人屁股后头转。“天杀的。”他低声咒骂，看向小教堂外面；那些幽灵们仍然举着他们的抗议标语聚集在那儿，如果他试着去那儿他们很可能会骚动搞得他被逮住。

“我去。”Lisa说；别的Hufflepuff加入了他们的搜寻。她跑下阶梯，在令人躁动不安的十分钟后回来，她竭尽全力地奔跑，喘着气说，“他们在那儿，我想他们应该没看到我，Sam也不在那儿，他们在说——”

“哇哦，”Dean说，握住她的肩膀，他几乎听不懂她在说些啥。

她长长地喘了一口气，舒缓下来。“他们说他拿走了Friar的骨头。”她终于语速正常了。

“哦，什——”Dean说。“该死，我当时在那儿，我们没有烧掉那家伙！”

“不，他 **带走** 了它们。”她说。“他们还说了别的，Friar被剥去了法衣，而且——而且——”

Dean瞪着她，回想起Sam十足怪异，就跟他卯足劲儿让Friar渡化时候一样——

她紧张地说完，“——而且他们说他正在——召唤恶魔。”

Hufflepuffs全都转过身瞪着Dean。“他不会的，真的，对吧？”William小声地说。

“该死的。”Dean说。“最近的十字路口在哪儿？”

* * *

通往霍格莫德的小路要穿过学校的运动场，路面坑坑洼洼。Dean将孩子们留在后面，用最快的速度奔跑在路上，他胸腔中胀满了恐慌。这是摆脱与恶魔的交易的唯一方法：另一个交易，而如果Sam——如果Sam——他跑得越来越快，或许在这条路上已经有地狱犬悄无声息地跟在了他后面。

大门的铁栅在路的那头隐隐出现，翼猪雕塑站在大门两边不以为然地看着他。他跳起来抓住铁栏，双肩用力向上攀爬，小心地翻过顶上的尖端落到地上，然后沿着路向着他能看到的房子猛冲过去。夕阳西下，各家商店都打烊了，他们差不多都坐落在这唯一一条向西而建的主道上。窄道分叉，但是他没看到任何一个十字路口，直到他看向一个小巷，里面脏乱不已满是尘土，玻璃碎片在肮脏的路面上到处都是，一个破败不堪的棚屋倾斜着摇摇欲坠，离它约10码远的地方，另一条灌木丛生的小道穿过。一个高大瘦长的暗色身影映在天空，弓着背。

Dean径直奔向他，在六步远的地方就撞上了一堵看不见的墙——就像是露天游乐场月亮跳那种墙——被弹回路中央摔得七仰八叉。他打个滚站起来又奔过去，这次更慢一点，成功用手摸到了那道墙。“Sam！”他大喊，砰砰地砸着那堵墙。

Sam没有抬头。他正在泥地里画着咒文，那是一个精妙无比的巨大阵法的一部分，比Dean在Bobby的书里看到的任何一个恶魔陷阱都要复杂上十倍。圆环抵拢了十字路口的每一个街角，纳入了所有的东西，似乎是用融银画的，在天幕的反射下映着隐约的蓝色。“我们没时间了，Dean。”Sam说，仍未抬起头。

“你不能这样做，Sammy。”Dean说。“Sam。Sam，我不会让你——”

Sam用一个糕点袋似的东西画着咒文，漆料白色而粗重。每当他完成一个，咒文便爆燃出火花然后凝固，几乎烧成灰烬，它化作银色时飘出轻薄卷曲的烟雾。他画得飞快，熟练异常，就像他已经练习了无数次。

“Sam！”Dean大声地喊他。“该死的。Sam！”他掏出他的匕首，拼命地刺那道透明的墙。刀刃在墙面上打滑，根本没用，Dean转而试着用魔杖来刺，但是这也根本不起作用。他伸手触碰这墙，试着找出薄弱点，但是这道呈环状的墙平滑得就像玻璃而无法穿透，高得无法越过——Dean握紧手，复又猛地张开看向掌心，再一次拿出匕首。切开自己的掌心时痛得就像火烧，但是当他把血抹到铁质魔杖上，魔杖变得鲜红，成功往墙里面刺入了几英寸，这让他开始挖出一个洞。

Sam已经在画最后一个咒文了，速度飞快；最后一丝阳光正在沉沦，Dean的肩膀猛地撞上他挖的那个洞的位置，撞开一个齐腰高的裂口钻了进去，他满心绝望看到Sam完成了最后一个咒文，整个法阵都燃烧起来。

Dean抬起手臂触碰那火焰，它并不炎热，只是异常的亮，足以令他的眼睛泛起湿意，这时Sam又一次将他钉在墙上，他的双眼变成了炽金色——这一次再无法说那只是倒映出的颜色。“我他妈的 **不信** 你，”Sam说，声音低沉又刺耳。“在所有这一切之后——你仍想着放弃你自己，就像他妈的垃圾——”

“我不会让你为了我做那个天杀的交易！”Dean大吼，把Sam拉回来狠狠踢了他的右膝。Sam摔倒的时候仍紧紧地抓着他，他们一起倒在地上滚作一团——妈的，这下糟了，因为Sam比他足足重了30磅，而他正利用这一点。Sam成功占据制高点，稍微把Dean拖起一点然后猛地砸在地上，这力道足以令Dean胸腔里的空气被榨空。

“闭嘴，”Sam怒气冲天地说。“闭嘴，你这该死的混蛋，你以为我会那样对你？我告诉过你我有办法了，Dean。你以为我那样说意味着我要把我自己卖了？”

Dean盯着他，他的手仍紧紧攥着Sam的长袍，气喘吁吁。“那么你要——”他无助地说，“怎样——”

“操你的。”Sam说，“你就只是不能——你不能信我，哪怕是一次。你不相信我——”

“我不能。”Dean说。“Sammy，我不能，没有——该死的，Sam，我卖掉了我操蛋的灵魂，我不会去拿回来——”

“我会。”Sam说。 “好，”Dean说。“很好，该死的，告诉我怎么拿。你有了一个杀死恶魔的万全之策，Sammy？你找到了Colt的另一颗子弹？”

Sam放开他站起来。“不，”他说，“我只是找到了一个可靠的召唤其中一个恶魔的方法。”

“这有他妈的什么用？”Dean说。“你动动手指头她就出现——”

“不，她不会，Dean。”Sam说。“她知道我召唤她不是为了交易。”

Dean嗖地爬起来踏前一步站到他面前。“那么你召唤她是为了什么？”他问，心脏狂跳。

“我召唤她来战胜她。”Sam说。

“用 **什么** 跟她打？该死的。”Dean说。“她是一个恶魔，Sam，我不知道你准备了些什么，但是那不会像你想象中那么容易。你不能为了帮我而把自己的命送了！”

“是的。”Sam温柔地说。

天色愈加黑暗。燃烧的阵环渐渐平静下来，化作火星在他们周围摇曳不止，火焰闪着冷冰冰的银白色光。Sam蜡白的皮肤在这光里泛着光，他白色的短发显得脱离凡尘而又远不可及，Dean感到他的喉咙抽紧了。

“如果她杀了我。”Sam继续说，那些Dean不想，不能忍受继续听下去的话，“她就违反了交易。她根本没有胜算。那就是为什么我需要找到迫使她的方法——”

“不，”Dean哑着嗓子说，Sam再一次欺身而上，就像神之怒火，紧紧攥住他。“你敢，”Sam低沉地说。“你想都别想，Dean——”

“Sammy，”Dean说。

“我们有过一年，”Sam说，语气更加轻柔，他伸手捧住Dean的脸。“那是很不错的一年。”

“你一整年都疯疯癫癫。”Dean说，声音支离破碎。

“你也一样。”Sam说，Dean认为他说得不错。“我们杀死了黄眼恶魔，Dean。我们见证了父亲获得自由，我们甚至拯救了世界。那是你的付出所赢来的。而我——”他吞咽了一口，倾向Dean，将他们的前额抵在一起。“这不对，”他低声说，“没一样是对的，但是我仍非常高兴我们做了。答应我这就够了，Dean。向我保证。”

“Sam，”Dean说。他不知道如何允下这个承诺，他不能——“我应该做什么？拜托，Sam，我该如何——”

“活下去？”Sam说。“就算是没有我，你行的，Dean。”

“我不想这样。”Dean说，涨红了眼，将Sam拉扯回来亲吻他，绝望无助地，两只手都扣紧了Sam的头，长头发在他的指下松散。

当他们再也无法呼吸他让Sam退开了一点。“你回到Bobby那儿，”Sam温柔地说。“帮他清理剩下的恶魔。然后——”

“如果你接下来告诉我我会遇到什么别的人，我会踢你屁股。”Dean说。

“事实上，我打算说，你能训练别的猎人。”Sam说。“你会拯救很多人。”

“我想拯救你。”Dean说。

“你拯救了我，”Sam说。“我无所畏惧，Dean。就当是我又离家去上学了。”

“好吧，我不知道这次会怎么样，Sammy，不过那真是糟透了。”Dean说。

“抱歉。”Sam温柔地说，再一次亲吻了他，然后他放开了他退开，手里拿着Dean的魔杖。

“嘿！”Dean说。

Sam微笑起来，嘴角弯弯的。“不是我不相信你会置身事外，Dean。”他说，“而是我真的不相信你会置身事外。”他抬起手，一股力量温柔但是不容抗拒地将Dean推出阵环，一直退到墙外。

“Sam！”Dean说，他不断挣扎。这毫无作用；Sam转过身去，将Dean的魔杖插在他的牛仔裤后面，拿出了自己的魔杖。他开始用拉丁语念咒，咒文平稳地从他的口中传出，他们头顶的星光逐渐消失，乌云翻滚而至，电闪雷鸣。Dean双手撑在那道看不见的墙上，大喊着Sam的名字，但是狂风大作他自己都听不见自己的声音，乌云翻滚着呈一个巨大的漏斗状直延伸向阵环正中央，当它接触地面，巨大的闪电令他眼前发黑，被掀翻在地上打了好几个滚。

他挣扎着跌跌撞撞爬起来，他勉强保持平衡，鲜血从某个地方流出来顺着他的脸颊往下流——他发现是耳膜破了，不由伸手触碰左耳，然后他奔回墙边，因为Sam正在战斗——为了他的生命，与一个并非是一名美丽的黑发女人，而是一个巨大的漆黑的有着触手的乌云般的怪物战斗，当它的触手绑住Sam，它发出刺耳的尖叫。

Sam耳朵、鼻子和眼睛里都流出血来，红色的鞭痕从他衬衣和牛仔裤破损的地方露出来。他的魔杖闪着纯净炽烈的白光，然而，如此明亮的光照亮了他的手，恶魔翻滚着躲避。Sam挥动魔杖，形成一条长长的尾巴链接在魔杖尖端，就像是一条鞭子，猛地撕裂恶魔云雾状的身体，每一次那蛇状的鞭身挥起凛风都发出噼啪的撕裂声。

那恶魔嚎叫着人立而起四处躲避，将自己的身体缩成一根窄长的云柱，然后会出一根巨大的树干似的手臂向着Sam猛挥而来，就像击飞一个足球。“Sam！”Dean尖叫起来。Sam被撞飞到了阵环边上，重重地摔到地上。他四肢着地蜷缩着咳出血来，魔杖仍紧紧攥在右手，恶魔的第二击紧随而来。

“天杀的，快起来！”Dean对着他大喊，在墙上猛敲。“快他妈起来，现在，Samuel！”Sam听从了，挣扎着再一次站起来。他用手攥紧魔杖的两端举起来，一片白光炽烈如日从魔杖中流泻而出形如盾牌，堪堪挡住恶魔这一击。Sam摇摇晃晃地跪下来，但是光盾撑住了。恶魔继续攻击着，一次，两次，三次，终于击碎了那道光盾。Sam双手并用握紧魔杖，杖尖指向恶魔口中大喊，“Eradiceo，”咒语正正命中那阵烟雾的正中央轰开一个洞。

那恶魔发出一阵可怕的尖叫，就像是无数的指甲划过黑板一样刺耳，它伸出两只爪子抓住了Sam，烟从他们相触的地方冒出来，它狂怒不已地将Sam再一次摔过阵环，就像一个被宠坏的孩子对着他的布偶撒气。不过这一次它没就这么轻易放过Sam，它将他堵在阵环边的墙上殴打，一次又一次，而Dean只能在墙外绝望地哭喊，眼泪淌下他的脸颊。直到闪耀着白光的魔杖从Sam的手里滑落，被扔到了另一头，那道光也熄灭了。

恶魔停下来，让Sam跌倒在地上。他的胸膛仍在起伏，缓慢艰难地吞吐着空气，他身上遍布的伤痕已经全都泛紫，脸和蜷曲的手也整个肿起来。他无法动弹，恶魔也不再碰他。它坐在那儿盘成一圈似乎在盘算些什么，油亮的黑色纹路在它的躯体表面闪现，这时Sam缓慢而痛苦地翻过身，跪趴在地上。

它一直等着，直到他摇晃着站起来，它用它可怕刺耳的声音说，“破坏这个阵环。毁了这个阵环我就让你活下来。”

“Sam，拜托，求你了。”Dean小声地说，祈求着——但是Sam只是站在那儿大笑，浑身都是血污，整个人都破破烂烂但是天杀的勇敢，这令Dean根本无法移开视线。“没门儿。”Sam说，而恶魔扑向他，就像是一道震天的巨浪，Sam从身后掏出Dean的魔杖对着它举起来，恶魔正好自个儿撞了上去爆炸作一团红色的火。

爆炸产生的冲击波烤得Dean面部生疼，黑色的恶魔浓烟裹着火焰咆哮着宛若惊雷，在阵环的边沿沸腾翻滚着，那阵势就像永不会结束一样。Dean低下头闭上眼睛，整个人撑在那道透明的墙上，当那道墙突然在他的手掌下消失，他不由整个跪倒在地上。“Sam，”他叫道，或者说是试着叫；他的嗓音筋疲力竭，他的眼睛涌出太多的泪水令他看不清。他猛力擦掉泪水，在那浓烟里向前爬，拼命寻找。

突然刮起了一阵强劲的冷风，席卷过十字路口，将那盘桓不去的浓烟卷进夜空里消失了。在阵环最后那一抹光中，Dean看到Sam正躺在阵环的中央，离他几英尺远，双手大张嘴巴也张着；他的牙齿和泛蓝的嘴唇上沾染着鲜血鲜亮的红色，不过他的胸膛仍在起伏，虽然很微弱。“Sam，”Dean向他爬过去，但是凭空出现的绳子绑住了他的脚腕和手腕，正把他往后拉。

更多的绳子从地下冒出来，将Sam绑起来。漂浮的火炬在头顶被点燃，McGonagall和半打穿着黑色长袍的巫师绷着脸走过来，他们全都拿着魔杖戒备着。

“把这些都他妈给我解开！”Dean大吼，在绳索中挣扎不已。“你们这些天杀的混蛋，他受伤了！”

“召唤仪式出问题了，是吗？”其中一个留着平头的灰发年长者咆哮道。他迈着重重的脚步走到Sam躺着的地方朝他啐了一口。“真可惜没完成任务。”

“操你的，你这个婊子养的。”Dean气喘吁吁地说，设法挣脱了一大堆绳索将双手释放出来。另一个法师正好站在他的攻击范围内；Dean照着他的膝盖就是一拳，力道足有七磅，他听到了骨头碎裂的声音，那个巫师哀嚎着倒下。Dean夺过那家伙的魔杖抽打那些绳索，那些绳子全都缩了回去，但是他听到有三个人大吼，“ **除你武器** ！”那根魔杖飞出他的手打着旋儿掉在地上。

他喘着粗气仰倒在地上，这一次那些绳索将他整个绑在地上，一环一环捆着他没放过哪怕一寸空档。“耶稣基督啊，你们这帮混蛋。”Dean说。他甚至无法转过头去看一眼Sam。

“魔杖已控制。”一个女人的声音在他头顶某个方向响起，听上去颇为老练。“这个区域内没有黑魔法的痕迹残留。”

“现在犯人确认就范了？”另一个男人怒气冲天地问。“你还好吗，Williamson？”

“是的，我自己犯的低级错误，导致我放松了防备。”刚刚被Dean打倒的巫师忍着痛说。

“来吧，让我看看，一个骨头修复咒就能让你痊愈——”另一个人说，语气可以说是快活，担心那个什么Williamson的狗屁膝盖，而Sam正躺在一边快流血而死——

“好了，现在，我们该怎么办？”又一个男人说。

“他们尚未废除紧急傲罗授权法案。”一个女人说，她的黑发一丝不苟地梳在脑后。“而我认为这两个人是Voldemort的拥护者这一事实是不容置疑的。”

“不好意思，”McGonagall尖锐地说，“但是这样的话我可是听够了。一个合法的审判——”

那男人嘁了一声。“好的，我想你打算把这家伙弄进阿兹卡班？完整的恶魔召唤法术，就连神秘人都没做到那一步。我估计摄魂怪会排着队追随他，而这机会是我们给的。不，谢谢。”

Dean努力让自己转过去，他看到那个家伙用他的靴尖踢着Sam。他感到糟透了。不该这样结束，那些耀武扬威的混蛋——

“好了，Savage，”灰头发的人说，“别踢他了。如果有必要，我们会干净利落地搞定的。”

“我想这一个没那么危险。”那女人说，低头看向他。“他是个哑炮，对不？虽说这或许只是个阴谋诡计——”

“你们伤害Sam，最好把我也杀了，否则我发誓我会把你们这些混蛋全他妈宰了。”Dean说，“我甚至不用魔法就能办到。”

“我不认为他能耍阴谋诡计，”Williamson一瘸一拐地说。

“那么我们达成一致，”灰色头发的巫师说，“他去阿兹卡班，另一个则是索命咒——”

Dean在绳索里死命挣扎。“天杀的，你不能让他们这么干！”他对McGonagall大喊。“Sam不是他妈的的什么恶魔！”她站在那儿看上去犹豫不定，而他孤注一掷地说，“ **求你了** ！”

“Dawlish，”她说。

“校长，是你叫我们来的，现在让我们完成我们的工作。”灰色头发的巫师说。

“没错，”另一个傲罗说。“我们能赶紧完工吗？”

“我们会合作完成。”灰色头发的那一个说。“三个人一起。”他们举起魔杖，这时候一阵低沉的雷鸣般的轰隆声从道路的另一头传来，他们全都转过身将魔杖指向那个方向，Impala大开着车前灯轰鸣着冲进十字路口，坐在驾驶室的Yarrow紧握着方向盘骨节都发白了。

当她咆哮着追着他们转圈的时候，巫师们都害怕地四散奔逃，最终她一个摆尾急转停在离Sam和Dean几英尺的地方，激起一阵尘埃。车门全都打开了，全体72个hufflepuff们从车里涌出来，挥着内六角扳手和螺丝刀，嘴里大喊大叫着他们能想到的各种疯狂愚蠢的话。那六个傲罗面对孩子们的突击全都往后猛退，看上去被吓了一大跳。他们中的一个举起魔杖指向领头的Clyde，McGonagall立刻打断他，“老天啊，Savage，她是一个孩子！”她发出一记“ **除你武器** ！”打飞了他的魔杖。

Martha和Prowley跪在Dean身边开始拉扯那些绳索——“别管这些了！Sam！”Dean喘着气说，声音都紧张得变形了，Martha大致看了看，猛地吞咽了一下，走到Sam身边。“城主，”Prowley说，仍在试着解开那些绳索——“刀子，”Dean说。“刀子在汽车前排的杂物箱里——”

Sam的旧镰刀像切黄油一样割断了那些绳索，Dean终于能够到他身边去了。Martha已经愈合了最严重的那些伤口和烧伤，但是她看向Dean时仍十分焦急。“我想他有严重的内出血，”她说，“我不知道该怎么治疗，那需要更高等级的治疗魔法——”

“我得立刻带他去医院。该死的，我要让FBI来收拾这帮杂种，”Dean说，“Sam。 **Sam** 。

Sam动了动他的胳膊，模模糊糊地看向Dean，高兴地微笑着。“告诉过你我有办法。”他虚弱地说。

“是的，是的。”Dean说。“我一直都知道。拜托，Sammy，坚持下去——”

“我累了。”Sam说、

“没门儿，你他妈的现在不能死。”Dean说，尽力让自己的双手温柔地拥着Sam而不是像他脑子里希望的那样紧紧抓住。“现在不行，Sam，别这样——”

Impala焦躁地隆隆轰鸣，将车门对着他们又打开了一些。“我不认为他现在能坐车，宝贝儿。”Dean说，但是他想他们不得不冒一次险。傲罗们开始互相协作把Hufflepuff们聚拢到一块儿。很快他们就会将他们关住。

“噢！”其中一个女孩儿突然大叫，那一浪又一浪的咒骂声停下了。Dean看过去：独角兽正从森林里跑过来。但是它看上去与在学校里的时候截然不同：美丽而又寻常。现在的它在月光从蹄尖到独角尖都闪着银色的光辉，它身后留下一道微弱的光痕，就像是舒展开来的庇护的翅膀。

所有的巫师都退后给它让出一条路，他们都被惊呆了，当它转过头，双眼带着不赞同的神色看向他们，他们全都刷白了脸，魔杖也慢慢地垂下了。独角兽喷了喷鼻，转身离开他们。它走向Impala，友好地嗅了嗅引擎盖，然后走向Dean低下头看着他。

“嗯，好吧。”Dean小声地说。“我想我是信任你的。”

独角兽嘶鸣了一声，温柔地低下头用发光的角尖碰了碰Sam破口横陈满是血污的嘴唇。过了一会儿，Sam动了动，睁开了眼睛懒洋洋地对着它露出一个微笑，“嘿，”他说，抬起手爱怜地拍拍它。他的手并未在独角兽的身上留下血痕。

独角兽接受了他的碰触，片刻，然后它仰起首轻声嘶鸣，那强烈的光芒消失了，它灵活地转过身像一道闪电一样越过他们身边奔进了树林里，在它的尾巴身后如丝般起伏。McGonagall站在那儿双目含泪地看着它离开，拿着魔杖的手以手背捂着嘴。傲罗们全都困惑地站在那儿，他们的眼睛仍因独角兽的光芒而朦胧不已。

“喔哦。”Sam说，支起手肘。

“什么？”Dean说，抓住他。“你哪儿还疼？”

“哈？”Sam对着他眨眨眼睛。“我的后背痛。”

Dean看着他。“是吗？”他平静地说。“我会照料好的。因为在我好好地修理你之后，你根本不会注意到哪儿疼了。”

“嘿，我刚刚救了你！”Sam说，自个儿站起来。他伸出他的手，说，“ **魔杖飞来** ！”他和Dean的魔杖便从傲罗们藏魔杖的地方跳出来直飞回来。傲罗们吓了一跳，仿佛他们刚从一团迷乱中清醒过来，有一半人又举起了他们的魔杖。

“看在老天的份上，”McGonagall严厉地说，他们全都面面相觑，看向独角兽消失的方向，然后全都变得跟个泄了气的皮球一样。

“那么，”Dean对他们说。“接下来这样安排。我和Sam，我们先把孩子们带回去，然后我会让我经验丰富的律师们慢慢跟你们玩。”他对着他们露出自己最完美的笑容。“祝你们过得愉快。”

Impala得意地咕噜咕噜，为他们打开车门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Little House on the Orient Express：Orient Express是1883年至2009年间的长途豪华列车服务。其行车路线和车辆多次改变，最初是巴黎和伊斯坦布尔之间，然后缩短为维也纳到巴黎，再后来缩短为巴黎到斯特拉斯堡。2009年12月14日东方快车停止运作，路线也从欧洲列车时刻表消失。  
> 2.魔杖之力，原文是wandlore。我并未找到有官方的汉译，所以根据个人理解作出如此翻译。半吊子英文查阅wiki之后个人理解wandlore是指一门非常古老神秘而且复杂的魔法学分支，关于魔杖的历史、能力和行为等，魔杖店的 Ollivander先生应该是这方面的学霸，他时常跟魔杖说话就好像它们有自己的意识。一般认为巫师使用的物品都具有其特性，甚至是某种意志。可能跟我们常说的老物成精类似。 详细请看http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Wandlore  
> 3.女巫之锤：Malleus Maleficarum。由天主教修士兼宗教裁判官Heinrich Kraemer与Johann Sprenger在1486年针对宗教裁判官而写有关女巫的条约的书，号称妖法和巫术的知识宝库，十分详细记载了女巫的“罪行”，提出了消灭女巫的工作细则。17世纪以前，这部书是追捕女巫的基本手册。这本书的出版，加剧了当时代欧洲社会对女巫的偏见与迫害。  
> 4.Eradiceo，其在拉丁语和意大利语都有这个词。根据我折腾出来的近义词意思是根除之类的意思，大概可以作毁灭咒之类的解释。  
> 5.沃姆伍德·斯克拉比斯监狱，原文Wormwood Scrubs。Wormwood Scrubs我查到有两个相关词条，一是位于英国西伦敦哈默史密斯-富勒姆区的开放区域，从1879年开始被划为公共用地，大概有80公顷，是该行政区最大的开阔地，也是伦敦最大的公共用地。二是位于该区域内的HM Prison Wormwood Scrubs，沃姆伍德·斯克拉比斯监狱是欧洲最大的监狱之一。我认为这个地方理解为监狱更合适。


	4. Epilogue

“该死的，我以为这早就结束了。”Dean说。“Anka！”他喊道。她啪地一声从衣柜后面调和粗来。“Sam该死的跑哪儿去了？”

她满脸幸福地握紧双手。“Anka可以说！”他说。“Anka没有被命令不能说！Anka不会违背命令！”

“非常好，”Dean说。“那么他在哪儿？”

“Anka不知道。”她说。

Dean瞪着她。“呃，嘿，那么之前我问你——”

“Anka那时候也不知道。”她说。“但是Anka不能说Anka不知道，因为如果Anka知道，那么Anka得说Anka知道，并且说出来。”

Dean用手抹了一把脸。

“如果主人希望的话Anka可以去找。”她诚挚地加了一句。

“好的，谢谢。”Dean说，然后她消失了。“你们准备好了？”他朝着大厅里喊。

“是的！”“是的！”“是的！”“没！”最后一个是Edgar。“仍然是颗眼中钉啊，”Dean翻着白眼说，把武器袋扛上肩，一只手拎了一个旅行袋。“你们有半小时的时间赶到火车站坐返校的火车，”他大声地说，走向大门，Rimple出现在他面前满脸的不赞同，令他停下了脚步。

“如果可以的话，先生。”他说，目光灼灼地看着那些行李。

Dean叹着气把包都放下。Rimple动了动手指那些包就全都浮到半空沿着走廊下了楼梯。Dean跟在它们后面一边查看邮件：有几封Bigglespoth关于诉讼的，还有来自Feklar一张附图的仅有两行字的便条，他和他的表兄弟正在改造一辆庞蒂亚克。Dean不得不承认那真是太棒了。

“主人，”Anka出现在他的手肘边儿，吓得Dean跳起来。“Samuel主人在画室外边。”

“棒极了。”Dean嘀咕道，真是滑稽得很。他把新建塞进口袋，从后门出去穿过花园走到那座小建筑跟前。他在六月份的时候建起了这座建筑物，Feklar和他的工作伙伴们帮了不少忙：两层砖墙，在中间添加了隔音层，透过三个窗格的窗户能够看到屋后的草地、森林还有流淌的小溪。这间屋子小得甚至容不下一个人站在里面，甚至没有门，他们只是通过窗户把画放进去。

Sam正坐在屋子边上，看着那片景色。两个月的图书馆禁令和每日强制四餐伺候让他看起来好了很多，但是他的头发仍然全白。不过Dean非常高兴Sam再也不是那副半截入土的模样。他撞见Sam站在镜子前戳着自己的头皮却发现根本找不到一根颜色正常的头发。于是在一个恰当的时候Dean偷偷在浴室放了一瓶男士伊卡璐。

“伙计，你在干嘛？这地方可真令人抑郁。”Dean说。

“你听不见。”Sam说。

“是的，不过你知道它就在那儿。”Dean说。他想不通把画从地窖弄到这上面能有什么作用。他想或许它的尖叫比之前少，不过这很难说。他不可能特意盯着它一段时间确认是不是有变化。主要是这让他感到舒服点，至少它不用再天天困在一片黑暗里，或许它能够从晴空艳阳中获得些许宁静。

“我也想知道。”Sam耸了耸肩，说。

Dean用膝盖推了推他的肩膀。“我们会找到办法的。”

“是啊。”Sam说，让Dean将自己拉起来。

孩子们都聚集在楼下的车边，往自己已经胀鼓鼓的包里塞衣服和更多糖果，互相推挤着往Impala的后备箱里扔。当他们走近，她不耐烦地鸣响了自己的喇叭。“马上就好啦，宝贝儿。”Dean说着转向前门的台阶：所有的家养小精灵都来送他们。Mika递给他一个巨大的篮子，里面装满了为这趟行程准备的食物。

“伙计，我会想念你们这群家伙的。”Dean说，吸了一口气；他们在篮子里放了很多他喜爱的肉桂卷。

“主人一定要好好吃饭。”Mika抽着鼻子说。

“呃，好的。”Dean说，想起那些路边摊的食物心里有点愧疚。他看向那群小精灵。他夏天早些时候试图给他们一些制服，结果造成了空前的灾难，这些家伙们全都大哭起来；他不得不当着他们的面烧掉了所有的制服才让他们冷静下来。剪裁合适的枕头套被他们接受了，尽管，尽管这些看上去也颇有些像制服了。反正只要是枕头套那就没问题。小精灵们也非常明确地暗示过他这些枕套是百万织密度的埃及棉材料。

“那么，嘿，你们都好好保重自己，别工作得太累——”家养小精灵们的耳朵全都耷拉下来。“——除非你们自己乐意。”Dean弱弱地闭上了嘴。他们全都开始大哭，挥动起巨大的手帕，Dean赶紧把孩子们都弄上车然后用最快地速度开车跑了。

下午晚些时候，天气好极了，晴朗而且不怎么热，Katie开始跟Dean一起唱99瓶啤酒1，那实在是太不酷了，简直要把Sam逼疯。“Dean！”在第43瓶的时候Sam终于爆发了，他大叫着给了他一个满是金色斑点的瞪视。

 “啊，Sammy，你只需要客客气气地说一声就可以啦。”Dean说着，一巴掌拍在Sam的大腿上。他正试着把Sam惹毛，然后在他濒临发火边沿的时候好好安抚他，或许这能帮他加强自我控制。就算不行，至少能找点乐子。“嘿，孩子，你们知道‘我来猜’2游戏吗？”他问Katie。

 他们到达霍格沃兹时天将将擦黑，说是半小时不如说是刚好赶在火车到达前，让孩子们下来。McGonagall和其他的老师们正在大厅里，准备迎接新生，她转头撅着嘴看着他们。“呃，嘿。”Dean说。他自从Sam消除嫌疑后就没见过她；她为他们做证，但是他们尚未好好坐下来谈一谈。

“请跟我来，Taversham阁下。”她说，转身走向她的办公室。Dean回头看着Sam。Sam对他露出一个爽朗的笑容，挥挥手。Dean瞪了他一眼，跟上了她。反正她不可能再关他禁闭了。

她在她的办公桌后面坐下，给他招来一把椅子。“我们非常感激您一直帮助我们学校修缮事宜。”她说。

“嘿，别客气。”Dean说。“不能让孩子们呆在满是破洞的屋顶下。”

“你要回到美国？”

“是的，我们有些待办事宜需要处理。”Dean说。

她点点头，打开一个抽屉拿出一张纸。“你的弟弟在巫师等级考试的每一门课程都得到了有记录以来的最高分——”Dean裂开一个大笑；他会跟Sam好好庆祝一下“——不过我想你们或许会需要这个。”她将那张纸推向他。

“噢，好吧，我总是让Sam负责拉丁文的部分。”Dean说。

“用你的魔杖敲一下。”她说。

 

  “我们有时候会遇到美国学生要求类似的文件。”McGonagall说。“我相信如果你们与美国巫师当局打交道时遇到什么麻烦，这会帮上忙。”

“妙极了。”Dean说，他略微哑了嗓子，花了近一分钟看那份文件。“呃，你给我这个文件不会有什么麻烦吧？”

“如果你们受之有愧，我是不会给你们的。”McGonagall严厉地说。

Dean将文件折叠好放进他夹克衫的口袋里。或许他会把这份文件放进老爹的日志里妥善保存。

他们回到大厅的时候剩下的孩子们全都到齐了；Sam跟Slytherin的孩子们在一起，跟他们挨个儿握手，Dean则到Hufflepuff的长桌边与他们告别。“我不在的时候安分点。”他说。

“我们去年惹的麻烦比之前五年加起来还多！”Martha说。

“好吧，那么就惹比那还多的麻烦好了。”Dean说。他轻弹她那枚闪亮的徽章。“替我看顾好他们，好吗？”

她朝着他笑，然后他看向其他人。“你们都带着盐和铁吗？”他们全都点点头。“很好。那些幽灵们要是有任何举动，你们知道该怎么做。”

“狠揍他们，朝他们撒盐，找到他们的葬身之地。”他们齐声说。

Sam慢慢走过来，对着孩子们露出一个尴尬的微笑；他们尝试着回以一个细微的微笑。即使一起度过了整个夏天，他们在面对他时仍有些紧张；Sam的魅力魔咒在这儿失效了。“你准备好走了吗？”他问Dean。

“是的，时间差不多了。”Dean说。他指着他那四个孩子。“圣诞节我会回来接他们几个，听听情况汇报，所以别以为你们可以啥都不管了。”

“Dean，”Wyndham说。“我们的父母同意的话，我们可以跟你们一起过节吗？”

差不多70个脑袋全都充满希望地抬起头。“见鬼，为啥不。”Dena说。“我想我们可以试试看那张餐桌到底能坐多少人。”

他吹着口哨走到外面，Sam走在他身边，湖面闪耀着星光，车在湖边等着他们。刚九月初，户外已经有些冷了。“你从Bobby那儿拿到地址了？”Dean问，滑进方向盘后。安全带偷偷摸摸溜过来的举动被他发现，再一次被一把推开。

“是的，缅因州的布伦斯维克。”Sam说。“看上去像是几个恶魔。”

“小意思。”Dean说着，推杆入档，驾着车飞向空中。

 

 

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.99瓶啤酒：原文99 bottles of beer，是一首美国民歌，在美国和加拿大广为人知，作者不详（估计他本人也不敢说这首超级无聊的歌是他搞出来的）。歌词大概内容是：墙上有99瓶啤酒，99瓶啤酒。拿走一瓶啤酒（另一个版本是如果其中一瓶掉了下来），墙上还有98瓶。墙上有98瓶啤酒，98瓶啤酒……这样一直唱下去，直到最后一瓶都不剩的时候：墙上一瓶啤酒也没有了，一瓶啤酒也没有了，去商店买些回来，墙上有99瓶啤酒……所以可以一直一直用一样的调调不停地唱，实在是极其极其无聊。在百度搜到一个the melvins唱的版本简直是吓得我晚上做噩梦_(:3」∠)_好孩子不要找这个版本，去找人鬼情未了里面那位黑人姐姐唱的版本来听。  
> 2.我来猜：原文I spy，一种儿童游戏，一个人说出所见物名称的第一个字母，其他人猜所指物。


End file.
